Reckless
by StephNexus
Summary: Victoria 'Tori' Lander was the perfect WWE Diva, but that was one year ago. Nobody thought she was going to return after she suddenly left, but now that she has returned, people wish that she didn't bother - Full summary inside. *OC/The Shield/JohnCena/CMPunk*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
Hey guys, it's me with a brand new story for you all J. I'm very excited about this one as it's been extremely fun to write.

**Summary:** Victoria 'Tori' Lander was the perfect WWE Diva, but that one year ago. Nobody thought she was going to return when she suddenly left, but now that she's back, people wish that she didn't bother. She's changed, but in her opinion, it's for the best. She has found friendship in three new people who have taken her under their wings, but in the end, was her change nothing but a waste of time and will she regret pushing away the people she was once close with?

**Main Characters: **Tori (OC), Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, John Cena, CM Punk, Ryback and Randy Orton.

**Rating: **M. Language, adult themes (which feature in chapter one) and alcohol abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC and the plot.

And that's it. Don't forget to review as it helps to inspire me J  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter One**

As she walked through backstage, she ignored everyone in her path. People had thought she had left, but they were wrong–so very wrong. Her short amount of time in the WWE taught her so many valuable lessons; allowing people to walk over you gets you nowhere, changing to impress people gets you nowhere, not standing up for yourself and your beliefs gets you nowhere. After eight months, she needed time away and she was granted it with ease. Nobody thought she was coming back which was devastating; she had made close friends with a vast amount of the roster and was well-loved. Now that she was back, people wish that she hadn't returned. As far as she saw it, this was just her beginning; she had evolved into a stronger, more secure person and she wasn't going to let anyone change that.

"Tori," she heard an extremely familiar voice yell. It may be familiar, but she was still going to ignore. Before she knew it, the person had gripped her shoulder and pulled her around so they were face to face. His eyes narrowed as her in; her hair dyed a shade of indigo, her blue eyes had lost the innocent sparkle they once had "I was talking to you."

"And I chose to ignore you," she retorted, her lips twitching into the smallest of smirks. He looked towards her in slight disbelief, "what the fuck has happened to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I grew up."

"You mean you turned into a bitch. What you just did is not like you at all."

"Oh, cry me a river! Get the fuck over it, Cena," she snapped with another roll of her eyes. She pushed her tongue into her cheek, before the smirk returned to her face.

"Isn't it about time you change? You're as boring as fuck and everyone hates you."

John just stared at her; what had happened to his best friend?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be," she said as she turned on her heel and headed towards the exit. Before her hand touched the door, John couldn't help but to shout, "you'll screw up somewhere down the line, and when you do, I won't be here for you. You seem to have forgotten where your real loyalty lies."

She paused for a moment, but she didn't look back; she couldn't let herself fall back into her old ways. Proceeding to push the door open, she gasped a little as the cool night air wrapped around her frame, causing goose-bumps to form and her teeth to chatter subconsciously. She knew that after the stunt she pulled tonight the vast amount of the roster wouldn't like her; it's not like she cares, but she'd rather be left alone that have everyone ask her a million questions about her actions. She smiled as she thought back to her triumphant return that happened little over thirty minutes ago.

_"What an amazing match we are witnessing tonight!" The King commented as Ryback threw CM Punk towards the ropes. As Punk rebounded, Ryback performed a clothesline, sending Punk crashing to the canvas. The two had fought for the championship for around thirteen minutes now; six minutes was left. As Ryback taunted above Punk, pumping up the crowd who began chanting "FEED ME MORE!" four masked figures appeared from out-of-nowhere and three of them slid behind Ryback, catching him off guard. The smaller of four climbed into the ring, staring up towards him._

_"What on earth is going on here?" Cole questioned; King was just as confused and had no idea what was going on, either. Ryback stared down at the small figure, baffled. Pulling back their arm, they delivered a hard slap to Ryback's cheek, startling him somewhat. This angered him more, but before he could even lay a finger on the small figure, the three behind him attacked him, sending him to the canvas. The three assaulted him with punches, kicks, slaps; anything they could. Rolling him out of the ring, they dragged the dazed man over towards the announce table where Cole and King was quick to stand up and within a blink of an eye, Ryback was put through the table and was lifeless on the ruins. The three returned in the ring joining the fourth; they all pulled off their masks, revealing three NXT superstars and one returning diva. CM Punk looked up towards them; he was confused, but he was still the WWE Champion, so he really didn't care less. He just grabbed hold of his title, raising it up into the air as if he just beat Ryback clean (which he would have done anyway). The arena all booed at what just unfolded in front of them. The four raised their hands, all looking incredibly pleased with their actions; their journey had just begun._

Tori was not ashamed of her actions; what was done tonight was done for a reason–a bloody good one at that. She knew that her, Dean, Roman and Seth were going to go far and what they are fighting for shows how passionate they all are; she was excited to be working with them.

"Well, here she is," Seth said with a proud smirk. He pulled her in for a tight embrace and whispered, "You did good out there, kid."

"Kid? I'm only 2 years younger than you," she pouted as she returned the embrace. "But thanks for the compliment."

Roman gave her a quick hug, "good job, kid."

"What is it with calling me a kid?" She asked, slightly laughing. They all smiled towards her, "just a habit," Reigns replied.

The group fell into a silence.

"So…um…John Cena spoke to me," Tori told the group as they started walking towards Dean's apartment.

"He did? What did he say?" Rollins asked, intrigued.

"He just said that I had changed, turned into a bitch and stuff like that," she replied, nonchalantly with a shrug.

Roman let out a small laugh, "it's alright for him to say that to you, but if it was on the other foot, you'd probably be sacked."

"He's an idiot," she replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of him. "I have changed, I'm not denying it. But, I have changed for the good."

The group fell back into a silence as they reached Dean's apartment. He unlocked the door; they all stepped inside and wandered into the living room where they all slumped down to relax for the rest of the evening. Tori placed her legs over Seth's lap which didn't go unnoticed by Dean who chewed the inside of his cheek, "I'm going to bed."

"But we've only just got back in," Roman said.

"I'm tired."

"See you tomorrow then, man," Roman replied, concerned by his friend's blunt response.

"Night Dean, sleep well," Tori smiled.

"See ya Deano," Seth said.

And with that, he left for his room down the hall. The other three tuned into watch the end of A Nightmare on St Elm Street; none of them were really into it as the adrenaline was still rushing from their debuts and return. Two hours later, Tori sat alone; Seth had left around twenty minutes after Dean went to bed to stay in the spare room and Roman had called a taxi to take him back to his.

"Will you be around tomorrow?" Tori asked as the two waited for the taxi. Roman nodded, "of course."

"Good," she smiled.

Roman looked around, "hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm a little worried…" he trailed off.

"About?"

"Dean…"

"Why are you worried about him?" Tori asked with a light frown.

"Earlier, when you put your legs over Seth he looked jealous and I know Dean well, and I know what he gets like when he's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

Roman sighed, knowing that lying to her wasn't a good idea, "I'm not sure."

The taxi pulled up beside them, causing their important conversation to halt. Tori chewed her lip as she waved goodbye to Roman and headed back inside; she wasn't tired so she walked back into the living room and decided to ignore the conversation she just had with Roman; Dean had no reason whatsoever to be jealous. She had spent around ten minutes just flicking through the TV channels but there was nothing but rubbish on. Noticing that Dean had recorded RAW from tonight, she couldn't help but to watch it to see their debut/return on the screen.

_He pulled her towards him, roughly kissing her as his hand ran through her indigo-coloured hair. Pushing her down on the bed, she looked up to him, biting her lip in that sexy way that turns him on oh-so-quickly. She scrambled onto her knees and crashed her lips against his; their tongues battling against each other's. As the kiss intensified even further, her hands worked on unzipping his jeans. Once that was done, she pushed them down and moans ever so slightly as his hardening member rubbed against her skin. She quickly pulled down his boxers as she became desperate to touch him. She slowly began to rub his member as they kiss; his member became harder with each stroke and he couldn't help but to let out a moan, pulling away from the kiss._

_"You turn me on so much," he whispered against her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the ground. His hands squeezed her breasts lightly as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips; her bra was next to be discarded. Once her shirt and bra was gone, he pushed her back down. She wanted him so bad right now; he wanted her just as much. He quickly discarded her jeans and felt his member throb slightly as he took in the site in front of him; her beautiful curves were enough to drive any man insane. He slipped off her panties and threw them behind him._

_"Please…" she whispered lightly as she looked up to him with her lust-filled eyes._

_"Please what?" He asked, a smirk forming on his swollen lips._

_"Fuck me…" she answered. Slowly he entered her, moaning at how tight she was. She moaned loudly as she adjusted to his size; he felt so fucking good. He began to thrust faster; she felt equally as good. Her nails dug into his skin as he thrust deeply causing him to hiss and speed up._

_"Fuck," she breathed as she wrapped her legs around him, causing him to go even deeper than before. He leaned down, planting a sweet kiss to her lips as he kept thrusting slowly but deep; just how she liked it."_

_Her moans echoed throughout the room as he sped up, taking the sensation to an even higher level; their moans were in sync as the both of them were taken to what felt like heaven._

_"Fuck, baby," he breathed; he could feel himself coming close to climax. Speeding up, he moaned loudly as he released his warm seed inside her, "fuckkkk."_

Dean woke up instantly, sweating, and looked around his empty room. It was another fucking dream; he had no idea what had come over him recently. This must have been the sixth or seventh time he had dreamt a dream such as this one and it was beginning to get annoying. He looked down at his throbbing erection and cussed out-loud. He refused to admit it, but it seems as though he had feelings for Tori. And having feelings from someone never ended well.

* * *

**A/N:**  
A quick thank you to Ashley for helping me out with this (:  
Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
Thank you all for the adds, alerts and reviews on the first chapter of _Reckless_. I'm extremely excited about this story and I'm glad I have people to join the journey with me.

_I'd like to just point out, that in my first Author's Note, two random 'J''s have appeared and it's because my word processor had two little smiley icons that must have changed when the chapter was uploaded. Don't worry, I'm not going mad with my J's, haha. _

Happy New Year everyone!

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Two**

The next morning Tori woke up with a smile on her face. The adrenaline from the night before had worn off but she was still on cloud nine. She was back in the WWE, but this time, she was here to stay. She slowly pushed herself to sit up and rubbed out the knot that had formed in her neck from sleeping funny; today was going to be a relaxing day, which she felt the four of them deserved. Of course, they will find an hour or two to discuss plans for the up and coming weeks, but that's nothing to complain about at all.

"Good morning," Roman smiled as he walked into the living room. He looked towards Tori, her hair sticking up all over the place, asked with a smile "What are you doing in here looking like that?"

Tori blinked a few times then yawned, "I fell asleep whilst watching RAW and I couldn't be bothered to move into the bedroom."

"I see," Roman said with a nod. He took a seat beside her and smiled, "how are you this morning?"

"Oh, I'm pretty amazing. And you?"

"Same. Could hardly sleep last night," he chuckled. "Last night couldn't have gone much better for us all."

"I agree and I can't wait for next week to come around. Most people hate Monday's, but for me, it's the best day of the week," she said, a devious smile creeping onto her lips.

Roman chuckled again and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Tori turned to face him properly and whispered, "Before you left yesterday, you said you weren't sure as to why Dean was jealous about me resting my legs on Rollins. For some strange reason, I got the impression that you were lying…."

Roman let out the exact same sigh that escaped his lips yesterday, "can't you put two and two together, Tor?"

She pushed her tongue into her cheek as she continued to look at him, "I don't feel the same way, Roman."

Roman sighed again as Tori checked behind her to ensure Dean and Seth weren't out of their rooms. Once the coast was clear, she continued, "I think he's a fucking great guy, but sometimes, I get this really…_odd_ feeling about him. He's my friend and I want him to always be that. Besides–"

"You like someone else," he interjected with a knowing smile.

"Yeah…." She smiled shyly.

"Dare I ask whom?"

Tori smiled a little, "it's Rollins."

"YOU LIKE R–"

Before he could blurt it out for the whole world to hear, she clasped her hand over his mouth, and hissed "shut it, Reigns!"

Moving her hand from his face, he smirked, "sorry. It's just a surprise you like him, you know, seeing as his hair is somewhat reminiscent to a badger."

"I like it," she shrugged. "It makes him unique and being unique is sexy."

Roman pulled a face, "careful kid, don't want you getting turned on."

Tori playfully punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes. The two of them were interrupted by a clear of the throat. As Tori turned around she saw that Dean had joined them, his hair still wet from his morning shower.

"Morning Dean," she politely said. Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; her hair looked messy, her shirt was askew and Reigns had a somewhat smug look on his face…they hadn't just fucked, had they? Snapping from his thoughts he asked, "Why are you in here?"

"Huh?" Tori asked, a little confused.

"I'll rephrase that, what are you doing in here?"

"Talking to Reigns about last night…." She answered.

Last night? What did they get up to last night? Dean felt an unwanted feeling pang at his chest as he clenched his jaw a little, "last night?" he repeated.

"My return and your WWE debut," she smiled.

Dean exhaled and he felt his muscles and jaw relax, "oh, I see. It went pretty well for us."

Tori smiled again. It did go very well for them and it made her extremely proud. The three were joined by Seth who strolled in with just his nightwear–boxers and nothing else. Tori felt her cheeks blush at the sight. Sure she had seen him in just his wrestling trunks but this was different; she couldn't put her finger on why exactly it was different, but a part of her really didn't want to know. His eyes came into contact with hers and they both shared a quick smile–that's all they could share, seeing as the pair was soon interrupted by Dean. He couldn't help but notice the smile they shared; perhaps he was overlooking it, but perhaps he wasn't. But he knew one thing for certain, he didn't know how much longer he could cope with that feeling in his chest–it's a word that most would say is jealousy, and it's a feeling that Dean had never felt before in his life.

"We need to go over a plan for next Monday," Dean said gruffly as he sat down next to Tori, his eyes meeting hers as his hand brushed against her thigh. She shot him a small, but weary smile, "let's do this."

.

.

.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Monday night RAW!" Michael Cole greeted. "What a packed show we've had so far, what with the title change at the hands of Wade Barrett and now we've got an exclusive interview for you all."

"That's right, Cole. Last week we were all shocked and surprised as four people ruined the title match between Punk and Ryback. One of the faces were extremely familiar, and the other three not so much," King explained. "Matt Striker managed to get an interview with the four."

The four all sat in a line in the same black attire they wore last week. Reigns, Ambrose, Tori and Rollins all wore an unreadable expression; they didn't want to give anything away.

"Last week," Striker started. "The four of you interrupted the championship match between Ryback and WWE Champion CM Punk…are you four affiliated with said champ?"

Dean Ambrose leaned forward and simply said, "No."

Striker looked a bit taken aback with that answer but moved onto a fresh question, "then why did you attack the competitor Ryback?"

"One word," Ambrose said.

"Injustice," Rollins spoke.

"Injustice," Tori repeated. "A lack of fairness and/or justice; an unjust act or occurrence."

Matt Striker tilted his head, "I'm not really getting this."

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a light scoff, "why does Ryback deserve yet another title defence when Punk has beat him on numerous occasions?"

"Because Punk beat in unfairly–"

"But he still beat him, yes?" Dean asked, but then proceeded to answer his own question. "Yes."

Rollins then spoke, "then there are guys like us, who have been working so damn hard just to be here, and it takes us years and years to even get a title shot and then we watch Ryback, who's been in the game for, well, not very long, get title shot after title shot handed to him on a silver platter."

"That, Matt, is what you call unfair," Ambrose added. "So, here we are. Four people who are sick and tired of said injustices. We're not allowing the injustices to continue; we are _the shield_ against it."

And with that said, the four of them stood up and began to walk out. They all stopped in their tracks as Matt spoke once more, "you haven't said anything, Reigns."

"I don't have to say a damn thing to you," he retorted. And the four of them continued walking, leaving a very confused Matt behind. The arena all booed once the screen turned black but as John Cena's entrance theme played, a few cheers could be heard. Justin raised the microphone to his mouth, "introducing first from Westbury, Massachusetts, he weighs in at 251 pounds, John Ceeeeeenaaaaa!"

He slid into the ring and did his usual routine to pump up the crowd. The lights dimmed once more as the riff to 'Cult of Personality' boomed from the speakers. The crowd were divided in terms of love and hate as the WWE Champion strolled out with Paul Heyman in tow.

"Introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman he hails from Chicago, Illinois and weighs in at 218 pounds, CM Punk!"

After holding his title up high as he made it to the ring, the bell rang and the two locked up for their non-title bout. The two were battling for over ten minutes and John Cena had Punk locked up in the STF, before too much damage could be inflicted, Dolph Ziggler ran down and attacked Cena causing the match to be a disqualification. Before Ziggler could get too much momentum, Cena was quick to fight back and threw the blond out of the ring before turning his attention back to Punk; he should have won that match, and both men knew it. Lifting him up to his shoulders, John Cena was about to perform his finisher before he felt a throbbing sensation in his head and dropped to the ground. Everyone in the arena was booing loudly as the Shield all relentlessly beat down on Cena. Punk was fast to disperse from the ring, grab onto his prized belt and retreat back up the ramp with a sickening smirk on his face. As Cena was lying on the canvas, Tori performed a Front Chancery causing the downed man to choke and tap out to no avail; she would only stop once she felt she was done. She locked it in for a further twenty seconds before she let go and jumped back onto her feet; the audience booing her loudly. She looked up the ramp to see Punk clapping at her actions and she couldn't help but to smile a sickening smile. Once again, the three men performed their finisher, leaving a man sprawled out to end the show. The four headed up the ramp and retreated backstage, all smirking proudly at the damage they had just done to the face of the company.

.

.

.

The four of them sat in a vacant room to wind down from their segment; their adrenaline was pumping like there was no tomorrow and they all felt like they were unbeatable, immortal superheroes. Everything went well, smoothly, just like they had planned; this was easier than they thought. Tori threw her bottle of water over to Ambrose who was quick to take a few large gulps to both cool him down and to rehydrate. Tori sat forwards, untying her wrestling boots and placing them to one side. Her arms were a little sore from the submission hold she locked in, but that was nothing compared to the pain Cena must be feeling right now. Seth moved a little closer to her and looked down at her arm, "it looks a little sore."

"It's fine," she smiled.

"Can I take a look?"

She held out her arm and Rollins gently placed rested it on his right hand whilst his left hand lightly traced the skin. She blushed at his touch, "is it alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's alright. I think you applied too much pressure though."

Dean joined the two, "You can never apply to much pressure. Especially to Cena."

They all chuckled, somewhat darkly. A loud knock on the door caused the four of them to turn silent; the knock sounded impatient, desperate, angered.

Roman moved to open it and frowned once he saw Cena stood on the other side, his neck red and his eyes full of fire, "What do you want, Cena?"

"I want to speak to her," he spat, pointing towards Tori. She stood up abruptly and replied, "Her has a name."

"Do _not_ fucking play games with me, Tori."

"Speak then."

"I want to speak to you out here."

Tori rolled her eyes as she walked out into the hallway followed by John. Dean, Seth and Roman stayed in the room but were alerted; they knew she could handle herself but they had to stick together whilst they tried to get people to understand what they were all about.

"What do you want, Cena? If you've come to ask about my submission then I'll tell you it will be a few days before the stiffness from your neck goes," she said, smirking lightly as she noted the sore, red marks on his neck. He pushed his tongue into his cheek as he closed his eyes briefly, "what. The. Hell. Has. Happened. To. You?"

"Why. Are. You. Talking. Like. A. Robot?

"Quit it, Tori. This isn't funny, you're not smart and it's fucking ridiculous," John said, trying to reason with her. "The Tori I knew was the sweetest girl I ever met; she was caring, kind, and considerate, and she would never have done a stunt like you pulled tonight."

"And you know what else, Cena? The Tori you knew never achieved anything in the time she spent in the WWE, did she? She hardly won matches, she hardly even had matches on RAW!" She snapped as her eyes flashed anger.

"You were loved, Tori," he said, quietly.

"And that makes a lot of difference does it? No, no it fucking doesn't," she retorted. "It's easy for you, Cena. It's so goddamn easy for you. Everyone knows you're not the best wrestler in the world but yet you get title shot after title shot–of which you don't deserve. Time after time you've taken the piss out of other people, for example, Vick Guerrero; calling her fat to get some cheap pops? Yeah, that's fucking great, isn't it? But why can you get away with that? Oh yeah, because you are so far up Vince McMahon's ass that you can do anything and everything you want and you'll still get praised. No matter what, you'll still succeed because you have got him wrapped around your little finger."

By this time, a whole crowd of backstage workers, staff and wrestlers had formed as they heard Tori yelling towards John Cena; they were all surprised at her behaviour–it wasn't like her at all. Tori clenched her fists, her blood pumping as all of her anger came flowing out; she was far from done.

"You think people like you? You're wrong. You want to know why fans boo you? Because you're stale, John. You're so fucking stale; you come out, doing the same old shit and you can get away with that; if it was anyone else, they'd never be seen again. People work so fucking hard to be in this company but are put on the backburner because you're apparently the only relevant person in this company. I bet it's nice knowing that no matter what you do, somewhere down the line you'll get a title shot without even working for it; it's a fucking disgrace."

She breathed heavily as she stared towards him, her face red with anger, her jaw clenched. He just stared at her, speechless.

"What's wrong, Cena? Cat got your tongue?" Tori asked, taunted even; she wanted a reaction from him. Her lips slowly curved into a small smirk; she loved every minute of this. "You don't like it when people tell you the truth?"

But still, Cena stayed silent.

"Come on, tough guy. Give me a reaction!" She shouted, stepping forwards. Cena's jaw clenched as he stared down at his once loyal friend but before any damage could be done, Randy Orton stepped in, pushing Cena away, "that's enough, Tori. You should get out of here."

Tori smirked and raised both her eyebrows, "I'll see you around, John."

Randy guided John into a room at the end of the hall leaving Tori stood in the middle of the hallway. Before she had a chance to yell anymore, the surrounded people soon dissolved which Tori was somewhat happy about. Walking back into the room, the three men looked towards her.

Rollins was the first to speak, "are you alright?"

Tori nodded, "I feel great. Sorry if I just overreacted a little."

"You didn't overreact at all," Roman assured her. "You just hit the nail right on the head about what we stand for."

Tori smiled a little and turned to face Dean who simply smirked towards her. Seeing her yell towards John in that psycho demeanour was, to Dean, amazing, alluring…sexy. He liked this unseen side to her; he liked it _a lot_. He bit his lip at the thought of her verbally abusing him like that and that thought was incredibly exciting to him. He could imagine her belittling him; slapping him, demanding an answer of some sort from him and my god would he enjoy that. He silently cussed to himself as he snapped out of the thoughts he was having; it became clearer with each second that he was developing some sort of feelings for her. Maybe it was just sexual feelings he had towards her–he'd definitely prefer it if it was…but if it wasn't? Then he was excited to see what could happen between the pair.

All four of them left the room, their belongings in hand as they headed for the hotel they were staying at tonight for a much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
Thank you all for the response thus far, I've got big things planned for this so stay tuned!

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Three**

Tori had struggled to sleep the night before. For some reason, her body wouldn't allow her to shut down for the night and her mind was rushing with a million different thoughts. Was yesterday's behaviour appropriate? Probably not. Did she care? Apparently so. John and Tori, once upon a time, used to be close. He looked after her, took her under his wing once she first joined the company. She had admired him; his personality, his smile, his caring nature. Before she knew it, she had fallen for him and she wanted him more than anything. Did he want her? No. John rather enjoyed fucking a different girl every night–despite being married. Tori felt somewhat crushed once she saw that side to him; he was a hero to many yet he behaved in such a disgusting way. What's even more disgusting is the fact that he got away with it. That's when she knew she had to get away; feelings don't just vanish into thin air with a click of the fingers. By getting away she would get over him, or at least try and that's just what she did after eight months. She left the WWE, went to work in a store to keep her bills in check. Everything that happened between then and now seemed a blur to her. She was just glad to be back, doing what she loved with three great talents. Sure, she had lost friends in deciding to align with Dean, Seth and Roman but she wasn't here to make a million friends. She was here to make a point, to show the WWE the error of their ways.

The sound of her phone ringing vibrated throughout the room causing her to jump a little. Reaching over to grab it, she sat up and held it to her ear, "hello?"

"_Tori, it's your mother_."

Tori narrowed her eyes; the two hadn't spoken for well over a month, "Mum, hi. How are you?"

"_How could you_?"

"Huh?"

"_How could you turn your back on everyone, Victoria? We're all really upset with you and your behaviour! You've hardly spoken to any of your family."_

"That's because I've been busy, mum."

"_Busy turning into a bitch?" _Her mother spat. "_I don't know what's happened to you, Victoria, but it needs to stop. You were such a lovely girl and we raised you better than to turn your back on your friends."_

"Did you not hear why I'm doing this? There are injustices in the WWE and we need to work against them," she tried to reason.

"_You're delusional, girl. This isn't going to help anything and you're a damn fool for thinking it will. Everyone here is **extremely disappointed** in you."_

Hearing those words caused a lump to form in her throat; she didn't know what else to say. Her family and always been there to support her in her wrestling career and she couldn't thank them enough. But she didn't need their help anymore; she had Dean, Seth and Roman and they were enough.

"I don't care," she finally managed to say. "I don't need you anymore. I don't need any of you."

And with that said, she clicked the red button to end the call. She was frustrated, angered, annoyed; if anything, her mother should be proud of her daughter for standing up for something. She dropped her phone beside her and headed out into the main room; Roman's door was still shut so she assumed that he was still in bed, asleep. It was eight thirty, after all. She slumped down onto the small sofa and let out an exasperated sigh as her hand raked through her tussled hair. The door behind her clicked open and she heard Roman coughing as he walked out, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep; probably got about an hour, maximum."

"Oh. How come?"

"I don't know," she said. "My mind and body wouldn't switch off for some reason. Why are you up, anyway?"

"I heard you on the phone and assumed you were upset by the tone of your voice," he told her, shrugging lightly.

"You're right, I am upset."

Roman took a seat beside her, "what's troubling you, Tor?"

"My mum called me and we had a pointless argument," she told him. "She told me that everyone back home is disappointed in me."

Roman pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tight as she buried her head into his chest, "I'm not disappointed in you, Tor."

She smiled against him, "at least someone isn't."

"Nor is Dean or Seth," Roman added, squeezing her in an assuring manner. "Don't let her get to you, Tor. We can't lose our focus, we've got so far already and there isn't any turning back now."

She nodded. He was right. Turning back wasn't an option, not anymore. Tori wrapped her arms around Roman's torso tight; sometimes a good hug is all you need to feel better. Holding back the tears that were desperate to fall, she kept her head buried into his chest. Roman smiled as she felt her arms snake around him; she was just like the little sister he never had.

As the two kept hugging, the door to their room opened and both Seth and Dean strolled in, laughing at something the latter had just said. Once Dean's eyes saw Tori and Roman in the embrace, his laughter stopped and his felt his jaw clench.

Tori noticed Seth and Dean and pulled away from Roman, rubbing her eyes to get rid of any trace of tears. She mustered up a small smile, "Hi guys."

"Are you alright?" Seth asked, frowning as he noticed her glossed eyes.

"Yeah I'm f–"

"Tor, you have no reason to lie to them," Roman interjected with a soft whisper. Tori nodded towards him, "I've been better."

Dean just looked towards her, not saying a word…she looked so upset, so fragile…so vulnerable. He tilted his head as his teeth chewed at his lip. Seth brushed past him and took a seat on the arm of the chair, "Want to talk about it?"

Tori sat down beside him and looked up with a small smile, "Yeah, if you don't mind listening to my problems."

"Of course we don't," Rollins ensured her with a polite smile. Dean tilted his head in the opposite direction as he watched the two of them talk. He could sense there was something, or will be something, happening between the two and he didn't like it. Shaking his head, he brought himself back from his thoughts to rest against the counter and listen to Tori.

"I could hardly sleep last night, probably got about an hour at most so I was in a bit of an agitated mood this morning," she started.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Dean asked, intrigued.

Tori felt a little off guard with the question as her eyes travelled over to meet his, "I guess my emotions were all over the place, what with my argument with John and stuff."

Dean didn't reply, he just kept staring towards her. She knew what Dean wanted to know.

"I, well, John and I used to be close, which you already know. What you guys don't know is that I once had feelings for him," she quietly told them. She suddenly felt ashamed for liking him.

"Wasn't he married when you were close?" Seth questioned.

She nodded, "He was. But that didn't mean he was faithful."

"You mean he cheated on her?" Roman asked.

"Oh, yeah. Not just once. He must have fucked a different girl every night and seeing that behaviour from someone you like fucking sucks," she said, laughing bitterly. "The worst part was, was that he could get away with it."

The room was silent for a few moments before Dean walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water, "And that's why you're upset?"

"Oh, no. That's why I couldn't sleep, because I was remembering how close we used to be, how I used to feel about him," she said, quickly shaking her head. "I'm upset because I received a phone call from my mum earlier. She, well, she said that everyone back home was disappointed in me."

"Damn," Seth said, lowly. Hearing those words from your family hurt; he knew exactly how she felt. Dean pushed his tongue into his cheek, "They don't understand why you're doing this. They have no fucking right to say or think that."

Tori nodded her head slowly, "it's just made me feel a bit shit, but what can I do? I need to do this and more importantly, I want to do this."

Dean smirked at little; he was scared that her parents had convinced her to back out but obviously that wasn't the case, "Don't worry. We three are here to look after you and guide you on the right path."

"I have an idea," Seth said, perking up. "Why don't we treat ourselves to a night out on the town tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Roman asked. "The last time we did that, you woke up in a trash can, I woke up with two black eyes and Dean woke up next to some creepy looking ring-rat."

Tori nearly choked at what she was hearing, "Dean, I didn't think you were the type to do that!"

Dean glared towards Roman, mentally screaming 'fuck you, prick' towards him. "I'm not like that. That was one-off and I regret it but I was scared for my safety."

"Scared for your safety?" Seth chuckled. "Why would _you_, of all people, be scared of your safety?"

Dean pushed his tongue into his cheek and smiled, "You're lucky I'm friends with you all."

Tori smiled as she looked towards her friends, "A night out it is then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  
Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites; you're all amazing. I'm excited about this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it._  
_

Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

Tori looked towards her reflection in the mirror and a light smile traced her lips; she hadn't dressed up and gone out in a long time, and to say she was looking forward to it would be a massive understatement. She looked in her suitcase and pulled out the new black mid-thigh bandage dress she had bought little over a month ago. Tonight would be a good time to wear it for the first time, she thought to herself with a smile. Putting the dress on, Tori felt amazing; she's not the skinniest of girls, but she was proud of her curves and the dress did everything to emphasise them. Leaving her hair in its natural state–wavy–she applied a thick layer of eyeliner and pouted her lips as she tinted them with a brilliant red lipstick. After slipping on her heels, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time; this girl was ready to party.

"Come on Tor," Roman shouted. "The taxi will be here in five!"

She rolled her eyes as she shoved a few notes securely into her bra, "I'm coming."

Walking out of the room, Roman whistled lowly, "Wow."

Tori pulled a face of concern, suddenly feeling conscious, "Wow good or wow bad?"

"Wow good. You don't scrub up so bad," he smirked.

Tori blushed at this comment.

Roman turned the conversation serious for a few moments, "Are you trying to impress Rollins tonight?"

"It wasn't my intention to…unless you think it's a good idea?"

"Just see how the night goes, eh?" He said, holding the door open for her. She thanked him as she stepped out into the hallway. "We're meeting them outside."

"Right," she said. The two of them interlocked arms as they walked towards the elevator. "I don't look slutty, do I?"

Roman shook his head, "No. You look amazing."

"You look good too, by the way," she complimented. Roman, not one to take compliments, dismissed her as he pressed the button that would lead them to the ground floor. The two of them made small chat as they waited for the doors to open. Once the bell rang and the doors opened, the two walked out and headed towards the entrance where they could see the outlines of Dean and Seth outside.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Roman said. "Oh, I picked up some stranger in the elevator."

Both Seth and Dean's eyes widened a little once they saw Tori dressed up; they were so used to seeing her in casual wear or her wrestling gear that she was hardly recognisable.

"You look amazing," Seth commented.

"Thank you," she blushed.

Dean ran a hand over his face at the sight of her; she looked amazingly beautiful. Not being good with expressing emotions (other than hate) or his thoughts, Dean simply smiled towards her, "You look nice."

"Thanks Dean," she smiled. Although she hated the word 'nice' she had to give him credit for even knowing a positive word.

"You all look handsome," she complimented, smiling as she looked at all three men. She wasn't going to lie, it was great to see them all wearing smart clothes, smiling as they looked forward to a relaxing evening out. "So, shall we go? Drinks are calling my name!"

.

.

.

"I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air, get me another drink for when I'm back?" Tori said, looking towards Seth with a smile. Seth nodded, "Sure. Don't get lost, and don't talk to any strangers, though."

"Yessir," Tori replied, saluting him. She pulled down her dress as she turned her back to the three of them and headed towards the doors which lead to the exit. Dean watched her, admiring her, as she left which didn't go unnoticed by Seth and Roman. The two simply shared a look, but said nothing–it was probably better, and safer to keep their mouths shut.

As Tori made it outside, she welcomed the cold night air with open arms. She sighed contently as the air wrapped around her body, cooling her down. Had she consumed too much alcohol? Most definitely. But she was having an amazing night with the three men which was the reason she was out; it was important to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice.

"John, just leave her," Randy snapped as he pulled his friend backwards. "Come on, she's not worth it."

Tori tilted her head as she saw Randy and John, both clad in shirts and jeans, staring towards her.

"Do you two have a problem or something?" She asked, her lips quickly twitching into a smirk.

"No we don't," Randy responded but John didn't agree with his friend. "I do have a problem, actually."

Tori mocked a surprised look, "Oh and whatever can be troubling the face of the WWE?"

"Cut the fucking act," John spat, his words dripping with anger.

"John, come on–"

"Why don't you just fuck off, Randy!" John snapped as his consumed alcohol took over his body, mind and actions.

"Oh, don't shout at your boyfriend like that, John," Tori said. "You don't want to upset him, do y–"

Before she could even finish her sentence she found herself hissing as John slammed her against the brick wall of the building. She hissed out in pain as her back collided with the solid material. His left arm kept her pinned down as his right hand held her chin so she was looking at him, "You, Tori, have turned into a fucking bitch! You think anyone loves you? Huh, well they don't! Everyone, and I mean everyone hates you. Do you honestly think those three pricks care about you?" He asked, laughing bitterly. "I can answer that question for you, Tori. They're only using you for their selfish needs. Once they get what they want, you'll be thrown out and who will you run to then? Oh yeah, no one because we all hate you so why don't you just do us all a favour and fuck off and never come back!"

He released his grip from her as it was his turn to smirk at her silence. She pushed her tongue into her cheek and within a blink of an eye, her hand contacted John's face in a hard slap. Her jaw clenched as she looked him dead in the eye, "I fucking hate you," she seethed.

Out of a moment of built up madness, anger and frustration, John pushed Tori hard, sending her slamming back against the wall for the second time. This time, he had been more forceful as she felt a stinging sensation in her back, causing a moan of pain to escape her lips. He glared towards her in shock, disbelief, guilt…"Tori, I'm so sorry…."

"Save your fucking apologies to someone who gives a fuck, Cena," she hissed. She didn't want them to fall, but she couldn't avoid the tears from spilling from her eyes as she pushed past him and walked away from him and Randy. Randy could see that John wanted to chase after her but before he could, he slammed him against the wall in the same spot where Tori was moments ago, "Don't you even think about it, John. You've already caused enough fucking damage as it is."

John sighed as he ran hand over his face; Randy was right, "I never meant to do that…She, she means so much to me."

"I know John," Randy sighed.

The two men both looked towards each other as a third voice could be heard, "Tori, Seth bought your drink ages ago…."

Once he saw Randy and John he felt his jaw clench, "Where is she?"

Randy, deciding to act civil, pointed towards Tori who had only managed to walk around 10 metres away from them. Glaring towards the men for a few moments, he smirked towards them, as if he was threatening the two of them, before walking over towards the female, who sat on the floor, eyes full of tears.

"Come on," He said, holding his hand out towards her. "Let me take you home…."

.

.

.

They both sat on the edge of the bed and she looked towards him with her bright blue eyes, her indigo hair falling over her face. She looked innocent, vulnerable…scared and he wanted to help her. Silent sobs escaped her lips and he could feel his heart break a little; they were both feeling emotions they had never felt before…it was surreal, weird…but oddly nice. Their eyes were fixated on one another's, neither of them wanted to look away. Her eyes showed so much, they were begging for security and he knew he could easily give her that; he could give her anything. A salty tear cascaded down her flustered cheek, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away, to make it disappear. She felt all over the place, the alcohol usually would numb all emotions, sensations, but the time it did the exact opposite–it only heighted each individual feeling, thought, emotion. She felt confused, but a part of her wanted this, wanted him.

The consequences didn't matter to her right now; she just needed to know that someone, anyone out there cared for her. She closed her eyes as she slowly edged towards him, her lips slightly parting as they found his. She should feel him kiss back and that was enough to show, tell her that at that moment, he wanted this too and that he cared. Her tongue lightly traced across his bottom lip and his mouth parted, allowing their tongues to meet and explore each other.

To him, she tasted perfect, a sweet sensation, but that of someone troubled and he was attracted to trouble. With each second that passed, the kiss intensified and they grew to want each other more…they had both formed a craving, a need, a desire. He gently picked her up, moving her to the centre of the bed and his body pressed against hers as their lips met once more. The slow kisses soon became faster, rougher and more longing. For him, he had dreamt about this moment over and over again and it was finally happening–just like he knew it would. His lips trailed across her jawline, down to her neck where his tongue met with her delicate skin, "want you so much," he murmured into her ear. Soft moans escaped her lips, at that moment, she wanted him too. His hands sneaked around to her back where he unzipped her dress, and with her help, the dress was thrown to the floor along with her bra and panties and their lips met again–this time, more urgent. She moaned into his mouth softly as his hands lightly squeezed her breasts, his fingers lightly pinching her nipples. With each moan that escaped her lips, his found himself becoming more and more turned on. His lips, once again, trailed down her neck where this time his lips pressed kisses across her chest, meeting her breasts. Her hand tugged lightly on his messy hair as his lips circled her perky nipples. Her moans felt like music to his ears, he enjoyed hearing them, he needed to hear them. He kissed back up to her lips and guided her hand down his body, towards his growing member. As they kissed, she squeezed his package, wanting to feel him inside her. He lifted his shirt off of him and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off as she laid back and watched him, her eyes full of lust. It all felt surreal to him; he had waited so long for this to happen. He pulled down his boxers and she sat up to kiss him hungrily, she found herself becoming desperate for him.

Forcing her down gently, he pressed himself against her as he slowly, softly pushed himself into her. They both moaned loudly at the sensation. She felt herself shudder as she adjusted to his size; he bit his lip as he discovered just how tight she was – they were both lost in their own worlds of temporary bliss. She kissed him, passionately, as he began to speed up his thrusts but he was still thrusting deep, hitting her sweet spot every single time. She had never experienced bliss like this before. They were both silent in terms of speaking; the only sound that echoed throughout the room was that of their moans of pleasure. His lips found her neck once more; he nibbled, licked and kissed at the skin, "want you so much," he repeated, his thrusts causing her whole body to tingle. The intimacy made her feel wanted, adored, cared for and out of all people, it came from him. Their moans, now both in sync, bounced off of the walls. He didn't know how much longer he could last; he never wanted this to end. He bit down on her neck as he climaxed, moaning loudly as she moaned against his neck. He collapsed beside her, their breathing both heavy but satisfied. Without a word, he pulled her into him; he didn't want their intimacy to end and he wanted to keep her safe, at least until the new day dawned on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  
Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter; you definitely get me more motivated with your kind words! :)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Five**

Her life, at that moment, had taken a deep, crashing fall; it was a mess, a mistake. She stared up, bitterly numb, as she tried to take in the events from yesterday; her fight with her mother, her argument with John and well…the less said about her vulnerable choice, the better. This morning, she left, without a single word. A very sick, twisted part of her wanted it to happen again; she did her best to shove the thoughts away–she couldn't allow it to happen again.

Admittedly, she felt disgusted with herself–how could she allow it to happen? She once felt strong, now she felt weak as she wallowed in her self-pity. Although she wasn't needed for the house-show tonight, the rest of her group were; at the moment, however, they were currently in the middle of planning, they told her. And so here she was, sat on her own, feeling sorry for herself as the whole world buzzed around her. She felt disinterested in everything–and everyone–knowing that the minute someone even tried to speak to her, she would snap as her emotions twisted and turned inside her, slowly feeding off of her. Her head throbbed, her body ached. Could this day get any worse for the English native?

"Well, you look a bit rough," a voice smirked.

Apparently it could get worse.

Tori opted to ignore the voice that spoke, but he wasn't going to allow such disrespect and so he slumped down beside her. She spared a glance at the male next to her, her eyes widening a little as she recognised it to be WWE Champion, CM Punk.

Suddenly feeling guilty for ignoring him, she cleared her throat, "Hi."

"How come your pretty little face looks so rough today?" His voice was soft, full of interest, concern, even.

"I had a late night last night," she sighed, which was certainly true.

Punk's eyes lit up, full of recognition, "Oh, of course. It's been going around that you, uh, took someone home last night. Someone a little, what's the word? Oh yeah, _crazy_."

Tori's eyes widened, a flash of worry, embarrassment and shame shining through the blue orbs. She sighed, "Come to laugh at me about it, have you?"

Punk shook his head, sarcastically, before smirking–what a stupid question! Of course he had come to laugh at her about it; he just couldn't resist winding her up, "How big is he?"

She pushed her tongue into her cheek, "I'm done sitting here with you, you fucking prick."

"Hey, don't be so mean," he pouted before turning serious. "I was just messing around, giving you a bit of banter. Lighten up."

She ran a hand over his flustered face, "Right, yeah. Sorry."

"Listen, I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for," Punk said, keeping the tone serious.

Confused, Tori sighed, "What do you mean?"

"He, well, he's a little unstable," Punk started. "He's fucking skitz, too."

"I'm not dating him, so there's no need to worry."

Punk laughed, almost mockingly, "You're not dating him, yet you slept with him? Damn, girl, that's probably just as bad."

"Uh, h, how so?"

"Punk, you're needed now," A stage-hand called out with urgency. He got up and despite not answering Tori (who now felt even more worried than before) left without another word.

_That's probably just as bad_. Those words sent shivers up and down her spine; what had she let herself in for?

.

.

.

"Tori, can I talk to you?"

Her jaw clenched at his voice; she wanted nothing to do with him. But alas, what she wanted wasn't meant to be. He had caught up to her, whipping her around with his hand, "Don't ignore me because it won't work, this is serious."

"I don't want to talk to anyone John, let alone you so would you kindly just fuck off and leave me the hell alone? Or would you like another repeat of last night? Because I'd quite happily slap you over and over again."

John pushed his tongue into his cheek, composing himself, "You don't need to talk to me. I just _need_ you to listen."

"And what are you going to say to me that's worth my time? I don't want to hear your lame-ass apologies because they seriously mean fuck all to me. Hell, you mean fuck all to me."

John's face dropped, "That's not true; I can tell you still have some feelings for me."

Tori scoffed, "Oh, my mistake you _are_ right. I have feelings for you, and those feelings are fucking hatred."

"Tori, you don't know what you're saying or doing. These three men, they've put some sort of bitch-spell on you and you need to snap out of it! You're not meant for the lifestyle of not-giving-a-fuck because you're full of care, full of love. Come on, show me the side to you that we all adore, baby girl."

"Baby girl?" Tori laughed, bitterly. "Are you fucking insane?"

_Insane._

That word flashed recognition in John's eyes and his topic of conversation changed.

"I saw you leave with _him_ last night," he said, lowly.

Tori felt a rush of shame flow through her body, but kept composed on the outside, "And?"

"Word is that you two had sex last night," John told her, his eyes scanning her neck. "And by the looks of those marks, the word going around is right."

"What is it to you?" Tori asked, keeping a straight face. She wasn't going to display her shame, her regret or her (very) secret lust for him. In fact, she could use this whole situation to get under John's skin.

"We're all concerned Tori. He's not normal, he's fucking weird," John answered, opting for the easiest reply. "You have no idea what he's thinking, what he's planning to do, what he's capable of. Being with someone like that isn't good for your health; he'll ruin you.

A sickening smirk spread across her lips as she bit her lip, whispering, "That's where you're wrong, Johnny. I know exactly what he's capable of, and fuck, it turns me on so much just thinking about it."

"You're lying," John said, voice weak, cracked, with a hint of _jealousy_.

"Why would I lie, Johnny? Just like you said, the evidence," she took this chance to point towards the bite marks scattered over her neck, "is right here. And god, would I repeat last night over and over again if I could; he knows just how to touch me, Johnny."

John shook his head, "Shut up, you're lying."

But Tori didn't listen. "With his touches, kisses, licks and bites, last night was the best orgasm of my life. Fuck, I'm getting so wet just thinking about it."

"What the fuck has happened to you? You've turned into a fucking slut," John seethed, his anger, jealousy and hatred finally getting the better of him.

John felt déjà vu, as once again, Tori's hand connected with his cheek in a forceful, punishing slap. She leaned in to him, the sickening smirk reappearing, "You're right, I am a fucking slut; I'm _Ambrose's_ slut."

John watched as she walked away and he couldn't even begin to express how he was feeling. A part of him wanted to chase after her and try to snap her out of this trance, but another part of him wanted her to go to hell. Yeah, sending her to hell sounded like a good option, John thought to himself as his own smirk emerged on his lips.

.

.

.

Roman looked around the room, desperate for something, anything to be interesting enough to spark a conversation. He hated the thick, suffocating silence that had lurked within the group. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and turned his gaze towards Tori, who looked lost in thoughts, her cheeks flustered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, causing Seth to break out of his own thoughts and stare towards the girl. She chewed on her lip, not really sure how to give him an answer; she didn't even know if was okay, herself. She lifted her eyes to meet his and mustered up a small smile, "I could be worse."

Roman nodded once, "Want to talk about anything?"

Seeing as Dean was away, sorting out some 'business', he was tempted to add _anything about last night, perhaps?_ on the end but decided against it; he didn't want to cause anymore unneeded tension. She pursed her lips, "Not yet…."

Her eyes dropped towards her lap, then briefly towards Seth who was staring towards her, his eyes fixed on the red marks on her neck. It looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but as he stopped looking towards her, Tori thought that perhaps he didn't, or he was holding back, for some reason.

"I, I'm sorry about this," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I never wanted to make things awkward between us."

"We spoke about this no more than a few days ago, Tor," Roman spoke, sounding vaguely annoyed. Seth raised his eyebrow, not remembering this conversation. Roman continued, "You told me that you didn't feel the same way about him, that you had feelings for someone else. What possessed you to sleep with him? Do you have any idea what he's probably thinking now, huh? He's probably walking around, gloating to everyone how the two of you are going to be together _forever_. If you shatter these dreams, thoughts, then there is no knowing what he'll end up doing. "

Tori chewed on her lip nervously; she had no idea how she let this happen. A moment of need, want, lust has already caused a lot of damage, and it was only going to get so much worse. She let out a sigh, "I don't know what I was doing."

"That's where you've failed already, Tori," Roman spoke softly. "You need to know exactly what you're doing around him. He'll find out your weaknesses and use them against you; he lives off of pain. One minute you can be in his good books, and all of a sudden you're in his bad books, and believe me, it's fucking hard to be erased from his dark side."

Tori looked towards Roman, her eyes glossing over with tears; she never wanted this to happen. But, a _very_ small part of her felt excited about the said dark side of Dean's. Shaking that feeling from her thoughts, she looked towards Roman, "What can I do?"

Roman looked towards Seth, hoping that he would be able to give an answer–no such luck. Roman had no idea what she could do, but he couldn't allow her to know that, not in her vulnerable state. He chose his words carefully, "Over the next few weeks, as our plans develop and get put into action, he'll be distracted. Just don't bring up the night you spent together."

Tori nodded a little.

Seth bit the inside his cheek–he knew that Dean wouldn't be distracted enough with their plans; especially not since he managed to fuck Tori, something many men dreamed about. His eyes once again looked towards the marks on her neck and it made his skin crawl; the thought of Dean kissing, touching her, in his sadistic manner was enough to make any man pissed off. And although Dean was his close friend, this was no exception. If it was some whore off the street or from a club, Seth wouldn't care; they got what they asked for. But Tori, she was clueless about the world, about Dean; even what Roman or any other person told her about Dean didn't give his insanity justice–no words could.

Tori slowly snaked her arms around Roman, needing comfort. As he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him, he sighed. He couldn't make any promises that she would be okay, simply because she probably wouldn't be; she had just played with fire with Dean, after all, and not many people could say they survived that without experiencing pain. Emotional or physical pain, Dean Ambrose didn't care, as long as the individual paid for their actions, he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  
Hello my lovelies :) Just wanted to thank the following** charmedbyortonbarrett**,** Livin on the EDGE**, **MarryTheNight25**, **Cena's baby doll**, **EveMarryPunk**, **MistyKnight**, **Kizzyfur** and** ashleyh13 **for reviewing chapter five. And another thank you to those that have alerted! :)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Six**

Vince looked towards John, eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smile haunting his lips. "Let me just check I heard you right, John. You want me to _fire_ Victoria?"

Not even thinking about it, John gave a firm answer, "Yes. Yes I do."

Vince chuckled, finding this all ridiculous. "Are you going to give me an actual reason, or do you just want me to fire her?"

John sighed; had Vince not listened to a word he had said?

"Well, thank you for wasting my time, Cena," Vince said, teeth gritted.

"Because she's spiralling out of control; she's slapped me twice!" John was quick to say.

Vince rolled his eyes, "Cena, you can sort out your relationship problems between the two of you, or if you're in real need for help, apply to go on the Jerry Springer show or something along those lines."

"This isn't about relationship problems," he half-lied. "This is about her spending time with those men, Vince. I'm concerned."

"Concerned or jealous?" Vince asked, smiling an all-knowing smile before turning serious. "Look, Cena, I understand you're upset and I understand she was once your friend but nothing lasts forever and she hasn't done anything wrong–"

"She slept with Dean," John blurted out, desperate to convince his boss to fire her from the business.

Vince's features hardened a little as he closed his eyes. Sighing, he opened his eyes after a few seconds and glared towards John. "Who Victoria has slept with has nothing to do with me; she can do whatever she wants to in her personal life. As an on-screen performer, she is doing extremely well and I am happy with her progress and so I have no reason to fire her. Until she gives me a reason to, she will remain an employee here."

John let out another frustrated sigh; why didn't Vince understand?

"Besides, John, it's not like you've never slept with a Diva from the roster, is it?" Vince said, almost teasingly. John's head snapped towards him, a rush of embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks, tinting them red. "I know everything about everyone, John. I know that Tori confronted you backstage. I know that you and Randy went out last night, and I know that you have feelings for her."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her, Vince. She's with the Shield guys and she's not going to change. She hates me and I'm beginning to slowly hate her in return," John admitted. "The reason I came here was to simply warn you that her being in this business isn't good for her, or anybody else. The Shield, Ambrose especially, is going to _ruin_ her and I don't want to witness that. If you fired her, then we'll save the girl and we'll stop her from getting hurt. I may despise her right now, but a part of me will always want her to be safe, to be secure and she definitely will _not_ have that with Dean."

Vince stayed silent for a few moments, processing the words that John had just spoken. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaped his lips, "I'm not promising that I'll fire her, John, but I'll think about what you have said."

John just simply nodded before turning to leave, a small smirk ghosting his lips; it appeared as though his acting skills were still as good as ever–well, he was sure that they were acting skills. If Tori was to get fired, she would have lost the thing that means the most to her–wrestling. And the thought of Tori's dreams vanishing right before her very eyes pleased John. A lot.

.

.

.

Tori sighed as she sat in her apartment, alone. Although she usually loved being on her own, tonight was different. She needed company. Honestly, she had thought about ringing Dean, inviting him over, inviting him into bed. She pushed her tongue into her cheek; what the hell was she thinking? She couldn't mess up like that again–she was already in a fucked up situation, she couldn't afford to make it worse. One moment of madness had spiralled out of control and the more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to convince herself that she liked it, that she liked Dean touching her, kissing her, fucking her.

The thought of him fucking her made her skin crawl, yet goosebumps formed; her heart was sending her signals that she should just give in and surrender to the passion, but she pushed the feeling away, she needs to be strong–she can't allow it to happen…but would it be so bad if it was to happen again?

"UGH! I hate him," Tori muttered out loud; he was beginning to get to her, he was slowing becoming an addiction. He is not what she wants, she wants Seth. But perhaps, Dean is what she needs; the fix for her addiction. She felt confused, conflicted, torn.

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout her apartment, startling the female; she was expecting no company and she didn't really want to see anyone. Sighing, she made her way to the front door, unlocked it and pulled it open.

He looked towards her with a small smile, laughing a little at her outfit of pyjama shorts and a CM Punk shirt, "Hi."

"Seth, hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, was just driving by and I thought I'd come and see you."

Tori kept smiling, "That's sweet of you, come in."

Seth stepped inside and headed into the living room. Noticing the TV wasn't on, or her iPod-docking station, he raised his eyebrow, "Were you in bed or something?"

"Oh no," she dismissed. "I was sat in here, just me and my thoughts."

He took a seat and looked around, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and then sighed. "One minute I think I okay, then the next I'm feeling so fucking low. I don't know what's wrong with me, Seth."

Seth thought for a moment, "Have you spoken to Dean since last night?"

She shook her head. "Have you?"

"I have, yes," Seth replied.

"And what did he say?"

"He told me that he likes you, Tori. He likes you a lot. And I believe him because I can see it in his crazy-ass eyes; he's fallen for you. And when Dean falls for someone, he falls hard; he doesn't do things half-heartedly. He hardly ever displays his emotions, unless it's hate, of course, but he's not shy to let me know exactly how he feels about you, Tori. And you know something? That actually terrifies me."

"Seth, please don't make things worse for me…."

"Tori, you need to realise exactly what you have gotten yourself into. No one understands him like I do; I'm the closest person to him yet at times, I have no idea what he's thinking, what he's planning," Seth said, his words soft but full of seriousness. "Sometimes even _I'm_ scared of him."

"Thanks a fucking lot for making me feel better, Seth," Tori sarcastically spat. "I feel fucking stupid for crawling into bed with him, and I get that I made a mistake but is there any need to drag me down further?"

"Tori, I didn't mean to make you feel worse…."

"Then what did you mean to do, huh? Remind me how much of a slut I am? Remind me that I slept with the fucking psycho Ambrose?"

"There is no need to snap at me, Tori. I've come here to help you."

"I don't need any fucking help," she sighed heavily. "I just need to know that I'll be okay, that Dean will just forget about what happened and move on."

"Have you not been listening to me?" Seth said, his voice rising slowly. "He _likes_ you, Tori. And when Dean likes someone, he'll do nothing to get what he wants. He's after you, Tori; he wants you."

"And what I am supposed to do about it, Seth?" Tori asked, her voice rising to match Seth's. "I don't want to be Dean's; I don't see him in that way!"

"Then why did you fuck him, Tori?" Seth shouted. "You just fuelled his addiction and now he's craving more!"

"I don't know why I fucked him, Seth, okay? I was drunk; I needed to feel some sort of comfort after clashing with John once more. I hate John, I was frustrated and Dean was just there…."

"What if Dean wasn't there? What if it was Roman, or even me? Would you have slept with one of us?"

Tori exhaled, exasperated, "I don't know," she said as she ran a hand through her hair, slumping on the seat. "I messed up, Seth. I'm an idiot and I've created an unfixable mess."

Seth pursed his lips together as he sat down near her, trying to think of something encouraging to say to her.

"I've lost everything," she said, laughing dryly. "I've lost my family, my friends, my spark…."

Seth shook his head, "You still have friends. You have Roman and me, at least."

Tori caught his eye as she smiled, genuinely, towards him, "So you don't hate me?"

"I have no reason to hate you."

"You sounded like you did when you were shouting at me just now," she whispered, quietly, as her eyes welled up with tears. Seth pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her arms snaked around his torso, instinctively.

"I was just frustrated, don't confuse that with hate," he smiled. "I don't hate many people, you know."

"Me neither…." She replied, before adding, "apart from Dean."

"You don't hate him," Seth mumbled. "You can't hate him."

"Oh, but I do."

Gently, Seth pushed Tori away from his chest, at arm's length, and studied her eyes carefully. He swallowed the small lump that had formed in is throat before replying slowly, "I can see you don't hate him, Tori. You're trying to convince to yourself that you don't like him, but you do. You like him a lot; maybe not enough for love, but you feel something, an attraction to him of some sort."

Tori pulled away from the trance Seth had put her under as he read her eyes, mumbling with a roll of her eyes, "I don't need to hear this."

"Hear what?" Seth asked as he followed Tori's actions and stood up.

"Hear you pretending to be all mystic with your mind-reading powers," she answered, laughing bitterly.

"Have I hit a nerve?" Seth asked, pushing her to the limit. She snapped her head to look at him, her heart starting to beat faster, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I am."

"Can you not see that I'm fucking scared, Seth? I'm scared because my actions led to me sleeping with Dean, someone who likes me but I don't feel the same way. I'm scared of what he's thinking, what he's planning and here you are, telling me that _I_ have feelings towards him?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

Tori pushed her tongue into her cheek, closing her eyes to stop herself from exploding, saying something that she'd regret. She brought herself to look at the man before her, "Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you but you have no idea about my feelings. You shouldn't have bothered coming here, Seth."

"I should have bothered coming here. I'm here for a reason," he stated.

"Yeah, to piss me off, right? Well done Seth, you've achieved that," she remarked, clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Here we go again!" Seth said, holding his arms up in defeat. "I can't even finish my sentence without you making some stupid remark, Tori. The reason I came here tonight was to actually let you know that I'm here for you and that I care about you a hell of a lot. The thought of Dean running his hands over your body makes me physically sick, the thought of his tongue trailing across your neck is enough to make my skin crawl, and the thought of him being so damn intimate with you frustrates me to my very core. And do you know why that is Tori? No, you don't. Well, let me answer my question for you–it's because I want to be with you," Seth vented off before taking no time in leaving her, the front room, the apartment, the street.

Tori just stood there, speechless, as a single tear rolled down her blushed cheek. Things just had to get more complicated for the female, and she honestly didn't know how much longer she could cope with it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**  
Thank you _sooooooo_ much for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are the best! Unfortunately, I have some bad news: I'm now back at University, and it's a pretty intense course so over the new few weeks (or even longer), my writing will be extremely limited. This, however, does **NOT** mean this story will go on hiatus; I have the majority of chapters planned out, so I will not lose any passion for writing _Reckless _:). Chapter Seven introduces a new OC.

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Seven**

Tori looked towards Dean, her mouth sealed. Although neither of them was talking, both knew they had a lot to say to each other. She didn't have the guts, the courage to shoot him down–well, not just yet. And Dean? He was waiting for the right moment to strike; he needed her, she was the answer to his problems, he had concluded after deep thoughts. She broke away from his gaze, feeling her cheeks heat; she had to keep her profile low, ignore him, avoid him as much as she could. Not only was she trying her best to avoid Dean (apart from when they were working their plan, of course) she now had to fight the tension between her and Seth. All she had to do now is upset Roman, and jackpot, she would have knocked down all three of them–she surely deserved a prize for that, she thought to herself. Speaking of Roman–whom is oblivious to the confrontation between Seth and Tori, as is Dean–he stepped into the room, dropping his bag and looked towards the three.

"You lot mourning over something? You all look upset," he commented, snorting, almost. Tori observed him, he seemed different–his whole posture, the way he spoke; perhaps he isn't oblivious to the confrontation, she panicked. "Fine, ignore me then, it's not like I wanted a response."

"Shut the fuck up, Reigns," Ambrose spat, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his thighs, his fingers interlocking. "Never heard of the calm before the storm? That's what we're re-enacting, so, like I said, shut the fuck up."

Tori noticed that the group were already showing cracks and she couldn't allow that to happen. They formed this group for a reason, and she couldn't let them lose focus of that. As she unzipped her Clash hoody, she dropped on top of her bag and stood up, "Guys, I need to say something."

They all turned to look at her, surprised that she had spoken. She scanned all of their faces and noticed the intrigued in their eyes, "We just…Listen, we're letting stupid, trivial things come between us right now and we really cannot allow this to happen, we cannot lose our focus. We're here to sort out the injustices that we face in the WWE, and how can we do that if we're not focused one-hundred and ten percent?"

Surprisingly Dean stood up, stepped beside Tori and nodded, "She's right. We need to stay focused or we'll miss a step and fuck everything up. Roman, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Seth, I'm sorry I've hardly spoken to you today and same goes to you, Tori."

Tori felt somewhat uneasy with Dean by her side; she hasn't even said a word since their stunt between the bed sheets, and here he was, agreeing with her. It didn't feel right, he didn't feel right. Turning to face him, she smiled towards him softly before turning to look at the clock, "We better head towards the ring. Cena's fighting Punk in the rematch in no less than three minutes."

Seth and Roman stood up as they all put their hands in the middle of the little circle to signify the group's solidarity. Once Tori smiled towards each of the men, she turned on her heel and walked out of the door, followed by Seth.

Roman turned to face Dean, "Are you okay, man?"

Dean thought for a moment before answering, "I'm perfect…."

Roman was a little unsure of his answer but decided to accept it nonetheless. "Good. Are you coming?"

"I'm just going to change my shirt then I'll be right behind you."

Roman nodded his head once before leaving.

Dean knew that he had to take things slow, although it was torture for him. He could see in Tori's eyes that she felt something towards him; she wanted him just like he wanted her. For now, he was acting like the other night meant nothing to him–well around Tori anyway–when in reality, it meant everything to him; he had never wanted anything as much as her. She was so close where he wanted her that he could almost taste her. His tongue traced across his bottom lip; he couldn't wait to taste her once more.

.

.

.

A chorus of boo's echoed throughout the arena as the Roman Reigns and Tori were spotted sprinting hastily through the electric crowd. As Roman made it to the guard rail, he spotted Dean the opposite side with Seth behind him and the three of them nodded, signalling for them to jump over and stalk the ring.

"It's the Shield!" Michael Cole observed. "I don't think the two men in the ring have taken note that the group are now at ringside."

Meanwhile, in the ring, Cena had just performed the second Attitude Adjustment of the night and dropped to the canvas and hooked Punk's leg. He was almost certain that he had done enough to ruin CM Punk's reign. But before the ref could make the count, Tori sprung up onto the apron causing a distraction–a distraction that enabled the Shield to once again attack a helpless Cena. Punk rolled out of the ring, unaware that the challenger was once again feeling the wrath of the Shield. The ref signalled for the bell to be rung, signalling that the match was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match due to disqualification, John Cena!" Justin announced as the Shield kept attacking. "But still your WWE Champion, CM Punk."

The arena booed even louder as Punk raised his belt high, smirking as he watched John Cena getting destroyed.

"I can't believe Punk is just allowing this to happen," King commented as he watched the events unfold.

As the three men set him up for the power bomb, cheers could be heard as Sheamus and Ryback ran down to the ring, soon starting a brawl with the black-cladded men.

"It's Sheamus and Ryback!" Cole said, excitedly, as the two threw Ambrose from out of the ring.

Tori quickly went to tend to Ambrose whilst Seth took on Sheamus leaving Roman with Ryback as John was sprawled out in the corner. Once Ambrose was back up, he slid into the ring and helped Roman to take down the monster that is Ryback.

Once again, the crowd cheered loudly as another person ran down the ring, "Oh my god!" King started. "It's Ashley! We haven't seen her for well over eight months!"

Tori turned around and was met with a large slap to the face from the returning Ashley. Holding onto her cheek in surprise, the English native speared Ashley towards the ground, and the two of them began their own_ little_ brawl.

It wasn't long until officials were called down the end the chaos that unravelled before them, but it wasn't an easy task. Tori winced as she could taste her own blood pour into her mouth from a busted lip, but that wasn't enough to stop her; she couldn't back down from the fight. The crowd were on fire as the brawl continued; this wasn't just on-screen instructions, this was personal. Relentless punches, kicks, slaps were being thrown around like there was no tomorrow. More and more officials were coming down, doing their best to split up each fight and after a helluva lot of effort, the Shield were finally separated. But everyone knew this was far from over.

Putting her hand to her mouth, Tori winced as a little as she saw the blood that had spread onto her palm. She glared towards Ashley and simply mouthed, "this isn't over!" before the whole group retreated backstage; the show was now over but everyone's adrenaline was still running through the roof.

.

.

.

"What the fuck does she think she's fucking playing at?" Tori seethed once they had all reached their room. "That fucking idiot has no idea what the hell she's let herself in for. If she thinks for one fucking moment that this is over, then she really has no fucking clue."

Roman rolled his eyes at the amount of "'fuck's" and "fucking's" she had just said, but then thought it's probably better to just let her rant away. "You may want to get your lip checked out; it may need some stitches."

"Fuck that," she breathed. "I'm going to go find that bitch and show her that two can play that game."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Seth asked, nursing his head with an ice-pack.

"Of course it fucking isn't," she replied, exasperated. "But I really don't give a fuck."

Once again, Roman rolled his eyes at her language. Before anything more could be said, Tori stormed out of their room and searched left and right before realising_ she_ was probably in the Divas locker room. She turned the corner and felt her body stiffen as she saw Ashley, laughing and acting all innocent with John fucking Cena. As she walked up to them, she tugged on Ashley's shoulder, causing the female to lose her footing a little, "What the–"

"What the fuck was that, Ashley? There was no need for you to come out like that!"

"Oh, here she is," Ashley spat, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Answer my fucking question," Tori said, voice low.

"Or what?"

Within a blink of an eye, Tori had Ashley pressed against the wall with a sickening thud, her shirt clenched in her fists, "Or I'll make you regret the day you fucking chose to be a obstacle in my path."

Ashley laughed, "Just drop this tough act, Tori. We all know deep down inside you're not really like this! I bet you're just doing it to impress The Shield**–**I heard you slept with that psycho, Dean. Are you trying to fuck all three, eh? It wouldn't surprise me; I've heard you've turned into a worthless slut."

Tori let out a bitter laugh, "You're one to talk about being a slut."

"Girls," Cena stepped in, pulling Tori off of Ashley.

"Don't fucking touch me," Tori snapped.

"Yeah, John, don't touch her. One, you don't know where she's been and two, she only likes it when psycho's touch her."

"You fucking bitch," Tori muttered before shoving her into the wall, causing Ashley to retaliate and push her back. Within seconds, the two of them were, yet again, fighting. As Ashley pushed Tori into the wall, she hissed out in pain as her forehead slashed open. John, who was enjoying watching the two of them fight knew that seeing blood would probably be the best time to step in. As he grabbed onto Ashley, he dragged her away–even though she was literally screaming and shouting at him to let her go**–**and chucked him into an empty room to calm her down. Tori, who was still seething took her anger out on the wall, slamming her hands against it as the blood poured from her wound. She didn't care what she looked like right at that moment; she was as pissed as hell. Absolutely everything was going wrong for her and she was frustrated; she wanted to break down and cry but that was childish and weak; she is not a weak person.

"Fucking hell, what happened to you?" Roman asked, concerned, as he approached Tori. The group thought it was probably best to go and see where Tori had got to, and Roman was very glad the decision was made. Her face was literally a crimson mask, her arms bruised, her hands bloody. She was a mess.

"That bitch," was all she said as she pushed past him and walked into their room.

As the door opened, Dean looked up and immediately bit his lip; a natural Tori was something special, but a Tori covered in blood, enraged and fucked off. Well, to him, seeing her in the state she was in is another story. A million and one dirty thoughts raced through is mind causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. His tongue trailed over his bottom lip as he imagined all the possibilities he had with her; she was a mess–but a fucking beautiful one at that.

"Fuck," Seth muttered as he helped her to sit down. "Let me clean that up for you."

Dean frowned, rolling his eyes. Seth just had to ruin things.

Tori sat down on the bench and Seth knelt down before her, dropping his ice pack as he looked towards the cut on her forehead, "Dean, will you go and get a cloth or two for me?"

"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Dean, just go."

"Fine," he muttered as he headed out of the room, mentally cussing Seth. As he headed down the corridor, his thoughts went back the Tori. The beautiful, _bloodied_ Tori. Something about her covered in blood, outraged, really got to Dean; he hadn't felt like this before, it was alien to him. He would quite happily kick Seth out of the room and rip her clothes off, fuck her hard against the wall; that thought excited it immensely. Their skin touching, their lips crashing, the feel of him inside of her**–**God, it was enough to make any man insane. Grabbing onto a few clothes, he turned back around and grew desperate to see her in that bloodied state once more. His throat became dry at the thought; she was in his head and possibly even in his _heart_. As he stepped into the room, his whole thoughts dropped at the sight in front of him; he had no idea what he was feeling, but he knew the feeling had no good about it whatsoever. His facial expression didn't change, he just tilted his head, his lips a hard straight line. He watched intently as he saw Seth's lips on Tori's; the pang in his chest was enough to tell him that what he was feeling was nothing but _jealousy_, somewhat of a new emotion to him. Hatred also filled his body. He chucked the towels onto the table and left the room, without a single word; it was like he was a ghost. And perhaps that's what Seth would be once he had finished with him, Dean thought as a sickening smile spread onto his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
**Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you like this one just as much!**  
**Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Eight **

"Pour us another fucking drink, will you, sweetheart?" Dean slurred as he nudged his glass towards the barmaid. She eyed him, not sure whether or not he needed another one; he looked like he had drunk enough for three people as the bottles and glasses collected around him. "I think you've had enough."

"Did I ask for your fucking opinion?"

She looked a little taken aback, but opened her mouth to reply nonetheless, "Well no, Sir, you didn't but you're well over your recommended units of alcohol. In fact, I think you passed that–"

"Shut your fucking mouth, sweetheart. I don't give a shit," he interjected, nonchalantly. "Get me a drink."

She stood there, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to serve him, in fact, she wanted him to leave.

"What's taking you so long?" Dean asked. "Seriously, sweetheart, how hard is it to pour me a fucking drink?"

"I'm not serving you."

Within seconds, Dean reached forward, grabbing a fistful of hair tightly as be pulled her towards him, whispering, "If I was you, I'd just serve me or else you'll regret it. You wanna know how you'll regret it?"

When she didn't reply, due to shock and fear, he yanked her hair hard. "I asked you a question."

She just nodded; no sound would come out of her mouth.

"Because I'll take you into the back and I'll fuck you so damn hard you won't be able to walk for weeks," he said, casually. "And this is just me being polite."

The woman whimpered as she opened her mouth, "Please…._"_

"Please what?"

"Let me go so I can get you your d, drink…." She stammered. And Dean let her go.

She placed the drink before him and was quick to disappear to the other end of the bar. Dean didn't care. He threw his head back as he gulped down the beverage; a burning sensation traveled down his throat as he slammed the glass onto the surface before him.

He may be sadistic, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel anything; if anything, he **over-feels**. Hard as can be on the outside but he's oh-so sensitive on the inside. He didn't want to be like that but he didn't really have a choice. He was on his own from a young age, he had no love, care or affection; he survived by fighting for himself. He hated people, the world; they only let you down when you drop down your barriers, vanish all securities, become vulnerable. He had promised himself to never be that insecure person and he ensured that promise by building a mask; a mask that took over his life, engulfed him to be someone else that he can't reverse, no matter how hard he tried. He became insane, unpredictable, and different. Admittedly, he's not many people's cup of tea, but he wasn't alive to win people over, to impress them. He had survived many years without a single person and he's damn sure he could last another fifty years if needs be.

But how did he manage to allow her into his life like he had? Had had no idea at all; it ate away at him every minute of the day. Someone so beautiful ended up attracting a monster like him; it didn't make sense to him. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of her; she was everything he didn't look for in a woman, yet somehow his heart wanted, needed her. The taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the spark in her eyes…it made him soft, almost. He couldn't tell if it was love as he'd never felt love before; not given, or received love. He felt strongly for her, he guessed.

_His hand sunk into the depths of his pocket, his fingers searching for his cigarette. Once found, he placed it between his lips and ignited the lighter. The butt of the cigarette lit up, a glow of calming orange reflecting in his eyes. He inhaled, silently sighing as he felt the smoke dance around his lungs. Dirty habit for a dirty man, he thought. As he exhaled, the smoke crept around him, clinging to his skin, to his clothes. He held the cigarette between index and middle finger as he gripped onto the steel rails before him. The night was cold, quiet, eerie, almost. He glared up towards the sky, his tongue massaging his bottom lip and the front of his bottom teeth. Something was speaking to him, he wasn't sure what, exactly, but it all made sense to him, something clicked. He was naïve; convinced she was perfect when in actual fact she was a dirty whore. He hated himself for blurring reality with fiction; he wanted to believe that what they had was real. He knew from day one that it would all end badly; nothing lasts forever, hearts change…whatever._

_He laughed, almost demonically at himself; she had really got into him…but that's only because he stupidly allowed her to. She, for some reason, found interest in him. He perhaps thought she was just as insane as he was but that was far from the truth; she wanted him, but not for love…nothing but a user, he knew. They were good up until he lashed out on her; his frustration builds up and up and…**boom**…he snaps, unleashing the cruel animal he is to a young, fragile girl. A part of him wanted it to work, he was desperate…so desperate he swore to her that he would change; he would try to find the real him for her because he had those strong feelings for her. But no, she said it didn't matter; she had forgiven him. Just like that. The fact she had forgiven him for the outburst made him feel more for her…looking back on it now, perhaps it was actually love. The thought made him laugh, mockingly, at himself. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth and inhaled deeply. Pulling it out of his mouth, he returned to his previous position and slowly exhaled the smoke from his lips; he felt solemn with a mixture of anger, disbelief and emotional pain._

_Images ran all throughout his head, taunting him, mocking him, bullying him. He knew exactly what she was up to as he stood out in the numbing (yet perfect) climate. She would be making sweet, passionate love with another man. Did it bother him? Yes and no. He couldn't wait to meet said man who is keeping his girl satisfied. He knew that she had no idea what he was capable of; she had no idea how dangerous he could be, and that made a sickening smirk form on his lips._

_The more he thought about it, the more he felt a mixture of emotions, angst, hate, relief, grief build up inside of him. Each feeling tugged at him, desperate for him to react in some way. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do. Of course, he had vague–very vague ideas. Pain. He wanted to cause them both pain, give them an idea of how he felt. Embarrassment, too. Imagine being told by a close friend that your girl or your man was fucking another. He laughed bitterly as he remembered that; the tight pull of his chest had haunted him for days after. The cigarette found his mouth once more and as he took a drag, his decision was made; he had to see her, him, and well, he didn't know what he would do. But that added to the whole situation. He would react how he saw fit and as he exhaled the poisonous smoke, the sickening smile formed on his lips once more._

_"Oh fuck," she moaned loudly as he felt his rock-hard member entering her, filling her up. Her eyes rolled upwards and she couldn't stop herself from moaning. She had missed his touch, his kiss, him. He leaned forwards, capturing her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss. He had forgotten how good she felt, how sweet-sounding her moans were. The two were lost in the moment, were lost in sweet bliss, without a single care in the world._

_And there he stood, outside the room as he could hear her pleasured moans echo around the room. Lighting up another cigarette, he took a long drag as he just stood there, listening. The corner of his mouth twitched into a ghost of a smirk as the smoke fought its way out of his lips. He slumped against the wall opposite to the door, all of his focus on the moans of his girl._

_"Oh, James," she called out his name, her voice full of lust, ecstasy as she tightened around him, reaching her orgasm. He kept thrusting, as he too, was soon to join her in ecstasy, emptying his warm load inside of her. She looked up towards him, breathing heavily, happy. He kept her satisfied; he promised her safety–just what she needed._

_Dean sucked on his bottom lip as silence crept all around him. His cigarette burned out, faded, just like his feelings towards her. He ran his hand through his scruffy hair, debating what to do; he could have a lot of fun with the two of them, that was for sure. A flicker of danger flashed in his eyes; he couldn't wait any longer. His hand wrapped around the brass door knob and slowly turned. He pushed the door open and was met with the view of his girl, comfortable, content with a man; a man that wasn't him. He closed the door behind him, quietly, and leant against it as he just stared towards her sleeping body. He popped another cigarette into his mouth, lighting it, he took a drag. She looked peaceful, happy, safe–it made him feel sick to his stomach. And then there was him. He looked handsome, he would admit. Short, neat hair, a perfectly toned body; he looked normal. That made him chuckle lowly, normal. His attention was soon brought back to her as she stirred, a soft grunt escaping her lips. She sat up in bed, her hair out of place, her lips, neck swollen from kisses._

_"Evening, sweetheart," he said, voice low as he exhaled, the smoke dancing around him. She flinched, a light gasp escaping her lips. She could feel her whole body stiffen as the raspy voice lingered in the air. "Well, aren't you goin' to say hello to me, girl?"_

_She shot up, grabbing onto a shirt and pulling it over her tiny frame. "Dean. What are you doing here?"_

_"This is my home!" He said, loudly, his arms spreading out as he smirked, lightly. The man in bed, asleep, didn't move, didn't twitch…nothing. Dean's eyes travelled over to him, "Who is he?"_

_"That's none of your business," she said, firmly, but not confidently. His eyes looked her up and down, "but it is my business seein' as he's asleep in my motherfuckin' bed, sweetheart."_

_"How long have you been here?" She asked, her eyes avoiding his as she looked towards her feet. He took a few steps towards her, putting her at unease. But still, she avoided his gaze. His fingers clasped at her chin, forcing her to meet his stone-cold eyes. "Long enough to have heard it all, sweetheart."_

_"I'm sorry," She breathed, lightly. But he shook his head, "Don't bother."_

_"But I am sorry, please, just hear me out."_

_He laughed, bitterly. His eyes became full of rage, hate. His hand gripped around her throat, shoving her into the wall. He had snapped, but it was her fault. A loud gasp, full of shock and guilt escaped her still swollen lips. He grunted at her, but is focus was elsewhere as he heard the man in his bed stir, and his voice was soon to be heard, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Dean laughed as he turned to face him, "How funny! I was asking the same thing."_

_He grabbed onto a pair of boxers, pulled them on along with a shirt and stood toe-to-toe with Dean (whom towered over him). Dean looked down at him, smirking, thinking._

_"We would like you to leave," he said, voice shaky as he looked over towards her._

_"Why would I leave my own house, huh?" Dean asked, tilting his head, his eyes fixated on the smaller man._

_"This is Sophie's house…."_

_Dean laughed, feeling sorry for the man. "No, this is my house."_

_"I'm sorry James," Sophie sobbed. "I didn't mean to lie, I, I love you…."_

_**She loves him**. Dean blew the smoke from his cigarette all over James' face who coughed, "Do you mind not doing that?"_

_"Doing what?" Dean asked, smirked, sneered. James seemed annoyed, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. __"Never mind, I think I should leave."_

_With his free hand, Dean simply gripped onto his arm, preventing him from walking, leaving. "Just answer me one thing."_

_James' eyes closed for a few moments, exasperated, another sigh left his lips, "Okay."_

_"Why have you been fuckin' my girl?"_

_James' looked confused as he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Sophie, "Dean, you don't have to do this."_

_Dean shoved James against the wall, his hands gripping his shirt, "Why have you been fuckin' my girl? Don't listen to that whore and give me a fuckin' answer."_

_"She, uh, told me that she, uh…"_

_"Spit it out, for fuck sake," Dean growled, tightening his grip on James' shirt. Sophie silently begged him not to say a single word, but he didn't have much choice, "She told me she wanted someone normal…sane…safe…."_

_Dean laughed, bitterly, as he dropped his hands from James who let out a sigh of relief._

_"She was scared of you," James continued as Dean took the last drag of his cigarette. "And I can see why."_

_Dean's eyes rolled up, a sinister look embedded, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_For some reason, James found confidence; perhaps because he had no idea just what the man before him was capable of. Sophie quickly placed himself in front of James, her head shaking, "Dean, don't do this."_

_"She would come running to me, day after day, night after night, needing someone to show her what it's like to be loved by a true man."_

_Sophie could see it in his eyes. Dean had properly snapped. Before she knew it, she had been pushed forcefully onto the floor and Dean had mounted James, delivering punch after punch to his nose, cheeks, jaw, anything. James had struggled to get him off of him, but it was no use whatsoever. His hand was already throbbing, but he enjoyed the feeling; he enjoyed the pain. James' grunts were full of pain, he was scared for his life as he got a glimpse of Dean's eyes; he had transformed into a monster._

_"Dean, please stop," Sophie screamed, her pleads only fuelling him to cause more damage. He smiled, sadistically, as he felt James' blood on his knuckles and the struggling man soon became lifeless–not dead, just unconscious. It was then he turned to her, the blood of her fucking-friend scattered everywhere. She screamed, frightened and scared as he approached her, his body towering over hers._

_"You gonna talk to me or are you gonna whimper like the sorry bitch you are?" Dean asked, mockingly. She looked up at him, slowly, shrugging._

_"That's what I thought. Am I not good enough for you?" His voice sounded softer, almost as if he was dreading the answer. His mouth was soon given yet another cigarette which he kept in his mouth as he waited for an answer._

_"I wanted someone** normal**," she confessed._

_"There ain't no such thing as normal, sweetheart," Dean told her as he exhaled, staring into her pretty little eyes._

_"He's normal. More normal than you, anyway," she spat, angrily._

_Dean laughed, "Sweetheart, I gave you everything but still that wasn't enough for you. You know what you are? You're a spoilt fuckin' whore. You can't have one sorry prick to yourself so you have two. And look what's happened to your second man."_

_Sophie looked towards James, whom lay bloodied, bruised and broken on the floor._

_"To think I cared about you," he laughed, more at himself, as he took another drag._

_He looked towards her, towards James, then back towards her. "I don't even want to see your pretty face anymore."_

_She didn't seem to listen to him, too fixated on the bloodied man before her. He sighed, annoyed, as he gripped onto her t-shirt and pulled her up. His hand gripped onto a fistful of hair as he walked downstairs, towards the front door. She didn't even try to fight him off; she simply didn't care about him. She was glad he found out in all honesty. Dean ripped open the front door and literally shoved Sophie out. She fell, ungracefully, to the floor and hissed as her skin became grazed from the gravel beneath her._

_"Stupid motherfucker," Dean cursed out loud as he used his strength to lift James up, over his shoulders. He tightened his grip on the lifeless lump as he headed down the stairs, mouth focused on the cigarette he had securely placed in it. As he stepped outside, he walked to the end of his front garden, dropped the mess of a man and glared towards Sophie, smirking, "You can get your stuff when I say so."_

_She wanted to argue with him, but she didn't have the energy. She crawled towards James who was slowly coming to, eyes dazed and confused. Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto another cigarette, gripping it in between his teeth and lighting it as he turned his back on the both of them. Before he could make it inside, she called out his name and yelled, "I never loved you, Dean. You're worthless. I **used** you! That's right, I used you to get with James. So thank you, thank you for helping me succeed!"_

_Having not turned around, Dean just carried on walking and slammed the door behind him, shutting her-and anyone else for that matter-out of his life. _Dean laughed towards himself bitterly; '_Never again will I let another whore into my life. Never fucking again,' he thought, exhaling the smoke._

Dean mentally cursed out loud as he realised something. Tori, like his ex, Sophie, had used him. His heart began beating faster as he felt the anger rise in his chest; he had let another whore into his life when he swore he wouldn't, and he couldn't live with that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
**Hello there :) As always, I just want to say a massive thank you for the reviews you lot give to this story. It means a lot to me :) Here is a cheeky little update for you all before my busy week begins. If you're watching the Royal Rumble, I hope you enjoy it!**  
**Read, review and enjoy : )  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Nine**

No matter how much her head hurt from being sliced open, Tori couldn't keep the smile off of her lips. Seth had kissed her; and it wasn't just a kiss–it was full of passion, want and desire. It was indescribable–like something from out of a cheesy love movie. She placed the cigarette into her mouth, taking a light drag as she leant back against the wall of the arena. Her head was pounding, the right side of her face stained with her own blood but she felt relaxed as the smoke danced around her lungs. She had no idea what would happen between her and Seth after their kiss but she was excited nonetheless. Tori had no idea why he had kissed her for no words were spoken–once the kiss had finished, he just smiled towards her, his breathing heavy, as he tried to clean up the mess. Neither of them were aware that Dean had witnessed the lip-lock. Exhaling the smoke, Tori closed her eyes. The night air was cold, but not overwhelming as the heat from the cigarette and Seth's hoodie were keeping her frame warm. Her mouth was once again greeted by her cigarette, this time taking a longer drag.

"I'm so fucking pissed off at her."

The voice was enough to cause Tori's jaw to clench; the feeling of being pissed off was most definitely mutual. Her attention was drawn towards Ashley, who held her phone in her left hand as she spoke into it. Her bag was hoisted over her right shoulder. Tori exhaled as she watched Ashley come to a halt, dropping her bag as she listened to the person speak on the other end. Ashley placed her right hand on her hip as she kicked the gravel with her foot, looking around. Tori stayed resting against the wall, not phased if Ashley was to see her. And as soon as that thought entered her mind, Ashley did see her.

"I'll call you back in a bit. Just got to see someone," Ashley rushed to say, making an excuse to end the call. "Okay, bye."

Tori returned the cigarette to her mouth as she heard the gravel crunch beneath Ashley's feet, signalling that the female was walking towards her. She rolled her eyes, already annoyed at her presence. Dropping the cigarette to the floor, she exhaled as she stomped on it, watching as the orange glow slowly faded.

"Oh my, you really have sunk low, haven't you?" Ashley snarled. "You have turned into a whore now you've picked up a dirty habit in smoking. What's happened to you, eh?"

Once again, Tori rolled her eyes. "You honestly think I'm hurt by your words, Ashley? I don't care what you think about me. You're just a memory from my past that I'd much rather forget. You were never that much of a good friend, anyway."

Ashley laughed, a bitter laugh, "Oh look, you're delusional too!"

Tori said nothing.

"I honestly have no idea what the fuck has happened to you, girl. You were so fucking good at what you did. You worked so damn hard to get where you are today and for some reason, you threw it all away."

"Please, I don't need lecturing, Ashley," Tori replied, nonchalantly. "I'll tell you exactly what I told John: I grew up."

Ashley raised her eyebrow, "You haven't grown up, Tori. You've just turned into a complete and utter stranger. Everyone has no idea how to act around you anymore. You were so loved by everyone and you say you've grown up? The only thing you have 'grown' is _enemies_."

Tori sucked on her teeth, but elected to say nothing.

"For some reason Tori, John still cares a great deal about you. He asks about you every single day and it's breaking his heart to know that no one knows how you are, or how you're doing," Ashley said, her voice somewhat softer. "He misses you. But not this Tori, he misses the _old_ Tori. The Tori that could have a laugh, and could make people laugh. He misses the Tori that he could spend time with, he could eat ice cream with and just laze around with. Where the fuck is she, huh? What have you done with her?"

Tori's tongue ran across her bottom lip and she found that her throat had suddenly become very dry. She didn't know what to think, or feel, as Ashley's words danced around her mind. But still, she said nothing. To start with, she didn't know what _to_ say. She suddenly felt confused, conflicted…torn.

"I have no fucking idea why John misses you, you know. You're a fucking disgrace to this company, hell, to this world. You're a bitch, through and through. You turned on the people who loved and cared about you," Ashley began to speak faster as the words rolled off of her tongue. "You're a fucking bitch. You say that you've changed; you say that you're a better person, well I for one can you that you're talking nothing but utter shit. You're not a better person at all; you've turned into a bitch that has no feelings towards anyone but yourself. Everyone is forgetting about you, Tori, and I don't blame them. We all hate you, hate what you've become."

Tori could feel the anger rising up to the surface; the words–even though she didn't want them to–were stinging her, ripping her apart. There's no denying that she missed her friends from time to time; but she had formed a family with Seth, Roman and…Dean. She spared a glance towards Ashley, who looked utterly frustrated and annoyed. Tori opened her mouth, "I really don't care."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I know you care; I can see it in your miserable eyes," Ashley told her, her voice low. "You can try and convince yourself that you're better off now, but I know you're still insecure, you're still hurt because you couldn't have John because he was married and it got to you. You _wanted_ him and it _killed_ you because he was committed with his ex-wife. And how else could you cope with that? By running away, of course! And you left, jealous, and you returned, bitter. It must have been so hard for you," she said, almost mockingly.

Tori tried not to allow Ashley to get under her skin, but that bitch had managed to get to her. She pushed her tongue into her cheek; how dare Ashley bring up her feelings towards John–something she swore would be a secret. Tori wished that Ashley would have forgotten about it by now–but apparently, and unfortunately, she had a good memory.

"Now, I have this little feeling in my stomach that you still have feelings for John," Ashley said, her voice still low and mocking. "But you're trying to deny it by teaming up with Dean, Seth and Roman. And by teaming up, I mean fucking them. Have you got around to fucking Seth and Roman yet? Or are you still going at it with Dean?"

Tori couldn't control herself; Ashley had gotten into her skin and she had snapped. Her right hand connected with Ashley's cheek, causing her to stagger back a few steps, her mouth widening in shock. Ashley lifted her hand up to hold onto her cheek, which was stinging from the contact, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing bitterly, "Oh dear, I must have really hit a nerve there, eh?"

Tori said nothing, only gripped onto Ashley's collar and threw her into the wall behind them–just like earlier that night–and kept her pinned against it. There was no denying Ashley was somewhat scared; the look in Tori's eyes was that of pure hatred, frustration, anger. "If I were you, Ashley, I'd seriously stay the fuck away from me. I could ruin you, and your pathetic excuse for a career in seconds."

Ashley's bottom lip trembled; at that moment in time, she was scared of Tori. She couldn't speak, so instead, she just nodded a few times. Tori tightened her grip as she spoke lowly, "And if any word about this gets out, I'll make sure to _hurt_ you. Fuck, I'll cause you so much pain you'll be sorry you were ever born."

Tori could read Ashley's eyes; she was terrified. In some odd way, Tori herself, was terrified with her actions–she had never threatened someone so coldly before, especially not someone she used to be so close with. She could slowly feel the anger sweep out from her body; a part of her wanted to apologise, but why should she? She had nothing to be sorry for. Releasing her grip from Ashley, she stepped back and allowed her to walk away. And she did, at record speed. Tori watched as she grabbed onto her bag and walk quickly to one of the cars that was parked up. Running a hand through her hair, exasperated, Tori let out a few cusses. Ashley had really gotten under her skin; she felt hurt, frustrated…vulnerable. She turned on her heel and walked the opposite away to Ashley–she just needed to walk off her anger before she even thought about heading back to the hotel. As she walked, she suddenly felt this sense of eeriness. It caused her to feel slightly on edge. She thought about stopping to look behind her, but her knowledge from watching many horror films taught her better than to do that. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt a sudden grip on her shoulders, causing her to freeze–she felt helpless, stupid, scared. The next thing she felt was her body being forced around, her back colliding against the cold, hard wall.

"Fuck," she cussed out loud. She wanted to scream, but she felt too physically drained to do so. She felt her wrists being pinned against the wall beside her. As she looked up her eyes widened seeing Dean standing before her, his infamous smirk predominant in his features. "Dean," she breathed. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Mm, I saw from your interaction with Ashley that you like it rough," he whispered, his voice raspy. "Knowing that turns me on so fucking much."

"Dean…." Tori whispered, pleadingly, as she felt his lips press against her neck. "Stop."

Tori felt her whole body shake as his tongue trailed up her neck. He stopped for a brief moment so he could whisper in her ear, "Want you so much…."

"Dean, stop, please," she said, her tone desperate. A loud moan full of pain escaped her lips as she felt him bite her neck hard. She tried her best not to cry, but it was proving near impossible as his teeth pinched at her skin; it felt as if he actually wanted to draw blood from her. Tori knew that as much as she wanted to try, she wouldn't be able to escape him; he was too tough, to powerful, too determined. But she didn't want him like he wanted her. As his teeth left her neck, he smirked as he saw that her skin was already beginning to bruise from the bite. He licked his lips as he looked her in the eyes, keeping her pinned against the wall. "You have two options right now, Victoria."

Tori winced somewhat at the use of her first name. Not once has he ever used it and it reminded her of what her parents would refer to her as if she was in trouble. She also noted the smell of strong alcohol in his breath; he had been drinking. She could feel her body tremble as he pressed his body on hers to secure her full attention. "One, you walk with me, silently, and you won't get hurt. Or two, you walk with me, kicking and screaming, and you will get hurt," from the sound of his tone at the last four words, it seemed as though a part of him wanted her to pick that option. But she knew better than that. Tori, however, elected for her own option–option three–where she would stay quiet and not answer him. Dean's tongue trailed across his bottom lip as he pressed harder against her, "You don't want to answer me? That's fine. I have a few…_methods_ I could use to get you to answer me."

Tori felt her heart drop at the sadistic tone in his voice; she felt like her old best friend had felt moments ago–scared. She opened her mouth and literally had to force the words to come out, "Opt-Option O-One."

A flash of disappointment flashed in Dean's eyes but he let go of her nonetheless. He took a step back and watched as Tori sighed in relief; probably not as discretely as she thought she had. He held out his hand towards her, motioning for her to take it. And she did–albeit reluctantly. He smiled a genuine smile towards her as he started to walk, pulling her alongside him. She was confused; she had no idea what Dean was doing. She was scared; she had no idea why Dean was doing this–the two of them had hardly spoken for a while and all of sudden he had her pinned against the wall. Her free hand traced over the swollen patch on her neck; it felt sore to touch and she dreaded what it was going to look like in a few hours' time. Dean stopped as he reached his car, but his hand still tightly held Tori's. Unlocking his car, he opened the passenger's door and finally let go of her so she could take a seat. She felt her body stiffen once she was sat; to say she was terrified was an understatement. She felt Dean climb into the driver's seat because the car slumped down a little, but she didn't dare look at him. Subconsciously, she rubbed her neck; it was sore, stinging and it made her feel somewhat dirty. She could also sense that he was staring at her, but still, she refused herself to look at him. Tori could also sense the smirk that was on his lips and it made her feel sick. She didn't want to be here with him, but she had no choice–she had heard what Dean was like and she knew not to fuel his anger, his insanity. He started the ignition; all the while the atmosphere forming was almost suffocating Tori. After fumbling around with the gears, he drove off into the darkness as the two of them sat in a deadly silence. Fear crept into her body, but even so, she was too terrified to do anything about it. She was alone, alone with Dean Ambrose and she wasn't quite sure why…a part of her didn't even want to know the answer to why, as she wasn't sure as to what he was exactly planning, and what he was capable of.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**  
As always, thank you for the reviews and adds you have given this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. After this chapter it's going to turn a little darker - I just wanted to give you all a heads up. :)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Ten**

It had just turned midnight, and Seth looked towards his watch, impatience settling in. Seth wasn't usually an impatient man, but when plans – more specifically, _important_ plans – had been made, he couldn't control himself. The Shield needed to get together, evaluate their progress, criticise their methods but more importantly, he wanted to see Tori. He knew, from the moment he had kissed her, that he was playing with fire. A fire that was created by Dean. It would most definitely burn him, torture him, Seth knew, but that moment of madness was a moment he couldn't put into words. He didn't know what made him kiss Tori but whatever it was, he was more than thankful for it. Of course, knowing that Dean _likes_ her puts Seth on edge–even though they aren't together, Dean would sure as hell act like they were. Seth had seen this happen before, in fact, pretty often. There's no denying that Dean is a passionate, well-driven guy, but as far as Seth's concerned, he takes both of them to the utmost extreme. His passion turns into obsession and Seth couldn't allow Tori to become a victim of Dean's sick and twisted games.

Once again, Seth caught a quick glace of his watch; it was now three minutes past midnight, and not one of the members of the Shield had bothered to show up–apart from Seth, of course. He muttered a curse or two before deciding to check his phone; perhaps he had received a text from at least one of the members. And just luck had it, he did–although it wasn't from the person he was hoping it would be. Instead, he read the text from Roman: **Going to be a bit late. Traffic is a bitch tonight. **Seth agreed about the traffic; it was a busy night, he knew that much. Perhaps then, he thought, Tori was stuck in traffic too, maybe even with Roman. He knew that after their kiss, she had left to go and see the medic just to make sure she didn't need to go and seek more attention. He gathered that she didn't, otherwise she would have let them know, and she had told him to head back to the hotel, and that she'd meet him there. Seth didn't want to feel like this, but he could slowly feel himself becoming concerned about Tori; he just wanted to know that she was okay, that she was still in one piece from her outburst with Ashley. He felt angered that Ashley caused Tori an injury. Until tonight, Seth didn't actually realise how much he truly cared about Tori; he guessed that it had developed _slowly_ overtime. Four years they had known each other for, of course they didn't consider themselves 'close' until around two years ago. It was only last year when Roman had brought the two of them together with a cunning plan fueled by an the injustices that the WWE faces. It became clearer that he hadn't realised his feelings for her until he learned that she had slept with Dean. He felt an anger pang in his chest, jealousy spreading through his veins as he hoped nothing more happened between the two of them. Seth already knew that this was going to be complicated; Dean always makes things complicated.

Seth was broken out from his thoughts as he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Roman walk in, a few bags in hand. He placed them down before shutting the door and taking of his jacket. "Where is Tori?"

"I don't know," Seth said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought she may have been with you."

"No, she hasn't been with me," Roman was quick to say before he pulled a concerned face. "Dare I ask where Dean is?"

"I don't know," Seth repeated, suddenly feeling the sharp pang of anger, jealousy and confusion hit his chest. "I don't know where he is."

"Shall I try and call him?" Roman asked, already scrolling through his contacts to find Dean's number. He pressed the call button and waited for Dean to pick up. "Don't fucking bother leaving me a message–"

"His voicemail message is an absolute delight," Roman sarcastically muttered. Clicking onto Tori's name, he pressed the call button once more and waited to hear if she, unlike Dean, picked up. No such luck.

Roman, although he didn't want to, turned to face Seth. "You don't think they could be together?"

Seth pushed his tongue into his cheek, feeling a sudden rush of anger towards both Tori and Dean as a million and one thoughts ran through his mind. "It wouldn't surprise me."

.

.

.

Dean had cut off the engine over five minutes ago but the two of them sat in silence. Tori had no idea where the hell she was or why the hell she was with Dean. He slowly turned to face her as the sound of her phone echoed in the car. She grabbed it from her pocket and read that it was Roman calling her. She felt herself jump as Dean grabbed onto her shoulder, inched towards her and rolled his eyes once he read Roman's name.

"Don't answer it," was all he said. She turned to face him and caught a glimpse of the smirk attached to his lips–it made her skin crawl. "Why can't I answer it? He is probably wondering where the hell I am."

"That's not my problem, sweetheart. What will be my problem is _you_ if you answer your phone," he took a moment to pause. "And I'd rather not put you on my list of problems. Got it?"

Tori let out a sigh, she felt like a little girl being told off. But still, she answered, "Got it."

He gently used his index finger to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek, "I knew you would, sweetheart."

She shuddered under his touch; he felt cold, the complete opposite of how Seth felt when he touched her. The thought of Seth made her want to text him, he deserved to know exactly where she was–especially with the head injury. "Can I at least text Roman or Seth to let them know where I am?"

The mention of Seth's name was enough for a flicker of anger to shine in Dean's eyes which soon dissolved into a change in attitude. "Hand me your phone."

"What?"

"I said hand me your phone," he repeated, his tone raised. "Now."

Reluctantly, she handed it towards him and within a blink of an eye, Dean snatched it off of her and placed it securely into his pocket. "We're going to have to set some ground rules, huh?"

Tori looked towards him, confused and scared; why did they need ground rules?

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think ground rule number one is going to be answer me when I fucking ask you a question."

"What are you doing Dean? Why are you acting so damn weird?"

"Acting? _Acting_? You think I'm acting?" Dean questioned, laughing softly. "Oh, sweetheart, this isn't acting. This is me. You're cute."

Tori found herself feeling uncomfortable as she chewed on her lip. "Why are we here?"

"I'm taking you out on a date," he replied, a slight shrug on his shoulders.

Tori nearly choked as her eyes widened, "what? Since when did I agree to come out on a date with you? Look, Dean, I don't feel the same way about you, okay? I think you're great and all but my heart isn't with you. So, let's just forget this ever happened and move on, yeah?"

Dean said nothing.

Tori felt a sudden wave of nervousness hit her hard.

"Tonight is going to be good," Dean said, ignoring Tori's previous words. "Just you, me and a few drinks. That's what I call perfect, sweetheart."

"Dean–"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dean had climbed out from the driver's side and lit a cigarette, inhaling it quickly. Tori had no idea what to do; she could refuse to go inside, but that could anger Dean and she wanted to avoid that. She could try to talk to him, but as he proved a few moments ago, he simply wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want to go on a date with him, she just wanted to back to the hotel, see Seth and then sleep. Why did he have to make things so damn complicated?

"Come on," Dean said as he opened the car door. Tori let out a small sigh, "Dean, I want to go back to the hotel."

"I'm not asking you, sweetheart; I'm telling you. Get your pretty little ass out of the car now," he demanded, his voice quiet as he dropped his cigarette to the floor. "If you want to be awkward, that's fine. I can be a dick to you if you want, but that will make me angry and I don't want to be angry with you, sweetheart."

The way he said that made Tori's body shiver; he was so eerie with the way he spoke, the way he's tone, attitude and demeanor would change within seconds. Tori knew that there was no way she could get out of this; she had to go on this 'date' with Dean. And the sooner she went in there with him, the sooner it will be over, and the sooner she will be able to see Seth. The thought of seeing him was enough to make her step out of the car. Dean slammed the door, locked it and shoved the keys into the pocket of his ripped jeans. As she stood, Dean wrapped his arm around her, pulling her towards him, "don't look so scared, sweetheart; it's only me, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered into her hear. Dean led her into a small alleyway, and Tori found herself becoming nervous once more. The alleyway was dingy, creepy, weird and she could tell that wherever he was taking her would be just the same. The only sound that could be heard were their footsteps echoing against the concrete ground and walls; this felt like something from out of a horror movie, Dean being the creepy weird stalker that was feared by many and her being the poor innocent soul that's murdered. It sounded silly, but a part of Tori actually feared her life. She was stuck with Dean, with no phone and no clue where she was. She quickly took a brief glance towards Dean, noticing that he had a genuine smile ghosting his lips. Tori didn't know how she felt about that; she was so used to him being angry, frustrated or any other negative emotion. Dean's steps became slower as the two of them approached a wooden door, he quickly looked towards Tori before any sign of a genuine smile was replaced by that arrogant smirk of his that she was used to seeing. And no matter how many times she had seen it, it still managed to make her stomach turn and nerves to form. He pushed the door open and within seconds, the strong smell of stale tobacco, sweat and beer hit the two of them. Dean, obviously used to it only inhaled the smell, sighing contently, whilst Tori tried her best not to gag. She would have to get used to the smell soon as the next thing she knew, Dean had grabbed onto her hand and yanked her into the building. Just like she had expected, it was dingy and creepy. The place was small, broken and full of old drunken men, a few woman–who looked, to put it bluntly, like whores–were scattered around, soaking up the attention given to them because they had boobs. A thick lump had formed in Tori's throat as she tried to take it all in; it was all pretty overwhelming for her. Her eyes slowly moved around the room and she suddenly felt like she was worthless as the men all stared towards her as if she was some sort of prey for them to play around with.

"Dean," she whispered, desperate to get his attention. But he was in a world of his own. He dragged her over to a table in the corner of the room and pushed her down to sit, "What do you think, sweetheart?" he asked as if the place was perfect.

"I, uh…."

"I knew you'd like it," he said with a smirk, not even waiting for her answer. "I'll just go get us a drink and I'll be right back."

"Dean," she repeated.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, "Babe, don't worry, I won't be gone for long."

And with that, he seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Tori alone, vulnerable, in an alien place, full of drunken, horny, sleazy strangers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**  
As always, thank you for your reviews. I'm excited about this chapter so hopefully it goes down well with you all. I apologise for the amount of times I have uploaded this chapter; it seemed to keep playing up (I had uploaded it from my phone, so hopefully trying it on my laptop will work).

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Eleven**

"I don't know where she is," Dean replied coolly, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette slowly. "Why would I?"

The line was silent for a few moments.

"_Are you telling us the truth_?" Roman asked, unsure. His words were spoken slowly, as if he was reserved to ask. "_I mean, it's odd that neither of you have turned up to the hotel room, don't you think_?"

"No," Dean simply replied as he dropped the cigarette onto the floor.

Roman sighed.

"_Okay. She's not with you_," Roman said flatly. "_Where are you anyway_?"

"Just out," Dean said.

"_Out where?"_

"Look, Roman, you are not my fucking keeper. You do **not** need to know where I am at every given moment of the day. I'm out for a drink, and I intend to have a drink or two in peace. And if I feel like it, I'll pick up a chick, bring her back to the hotel and fuck her a few times before kicking her out. Now that you know my plan for the evening, you don't need to ring me again."

"_Whatever, man,"_ Roman sighed._ "If you hear anything from Tori, let us know. We're both worried about her and I know you are too."_

"Okay," Dean simply replied before he ended the call. He slipped his phone into his pocket, a smirk forming on his lips as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. He felt his pocket vibrate and sighed as he had to bring his phone back out. He had a text from Seth: **We'll be at the bar you're at soon. See you in a bit. **Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion; why the fuck would they bother coming to the bar when he told them he didn't know the whereabouts of Tori – which of course was a lie, but they didn't know that. His eyes snapped up towards her and his tongue swiped across his lip; it appeared as though they're little date would have to enter the next step sooner than he had planned. Pushing through the people, he reached Tori who looked towards him, somewhat happy to see his presence.

"I think we should get out of here," he said, more as a demand than as a question. She noted his tone and simply elected to nod and stand up. He took hold of her hand and turned back around towards the door, stopping when he heard someone calling towards him.

"You're a lucky fucker picking up that whore so easily," the voice boomed, taking a swig of beer from the bottle he held in his chubby, faded tattooed-covered hand. Dean looked towards him, his lip curling a little at the comment. Deciding to ignore it, he turned around and took a few steps forward before the voice called out once more.

"Mind bringing her back so I can pound her pussy once you're done?" This time, the man stood up and walked towards Dean and Tori, eyeing the latter as if she was a piece of meat. Dean stood in front of her, as if he was protecting her from some sort of monster, "Don't you talk about her like that."

"Like what?" The man asked, a dirty cackle echoing around him. "I'm talking about her how all whore's like to be spoken about."

Dean laughed that dirty laugh of his as he shook his head, "Unlike all the skanky bitches you fuck, this girl right here actually means something to me. She's not a whore; she doesn't fake orgasms like they have to do with you, either. So I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you, prick."

"Have I hit a nerve?" The man asked, the dirty cackle still filling the air. "Are you finally in love, Dean? Found someone to care for you, despite being a fucking psycho?"

The next thing that could be heard was a cry of pain escaping the large man's lips as Dean picked up a bottle and smashed it over his head, "That psycho enough for you, you prick?"

The man lifted his hands to his head, eyes widening at the sight of his own blood. "What the fuck?! You're mental! You need to be fucking locked up with the bloody key thrown away!"

Dean scoffed, looking around the room. "I need to be locked up? You need to think before you speak; I warned you that I'd shut your mouth for you but you decided to be a big man and keep speaking; look where that got you. And you think this is the worst I can do?" Dean leaned forward, sneering as he looked the bloodied man straight in the eyes. "This is the least I could do to you to teach you a lesson. I could _easily_ do worse. Torture you, maybe. Kill you, definitely."

The man's breathing was heavy as a look of pure horror flashed in his dark blue eyes. Dean stepped back, looked to the bartender who looked terrified, "My dear friend here is going to pay for our drinks."

And with that, Dean left with Tori in hand.

This all fell like some weird dream to her; she kept pinching herself but it was no use. This was reality. Dean had just smashed a bottle over another man's head, threatened him, and told him he could easily kill him. But the weirdest thing of all was why he actually did all of that. He did it simply because that man called her a whore. Dean was protective, offended at the accusation and a very small part of Tori felt somewhat honoured. Seeing Dean so enraged with the comment was so surreal to the female; it made her feel precious, valued. As she sat in the car, she closed her eyes. She had a confliction of feelings; she wanted nothing more to go back to the hotel but the same small part of her wanted to ask Dean why he acted the way he did. Seeing Dean with all the power was attractive, she had to admit. She was quickly brought out of her train of thought – which she was a little thankful for – when Dean slammed the car door shut, his face displaying that he hot and bothered. She looked towards him, not knowing exactly what to say. She decided to just ask a standard question, although she already knew what the answer would most likely be, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Dean," she prompted. "I know you're not okay."

"So why did you ask then?" He snapped.

Tori felt as though she had just been slapped by his response. "Right, sorry."

Dean shook his head, "Don't be. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're right, I'm not okay. I'm pissed off with that son of a bitch; how dare he talk to you like that."

Tori looked forwards, "Let's just forget about him. I've heard it all before, anyway. His words do not hurt me but thank you for sticking up for me. It was sweet."

Tori didn't know what had come over her; little over thirty minutes ago, she hated this man. He scared her, he made her feel uncomfortable and she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Now, it was a completely different story. She felt safe with him and she liked seeing a new, protective side to him.

He said nothing back as he started the ignition and drove off. The whole journey was silent; she could tell he was still angry as his knuckles were a ghostly-white from the grip he had on the steering-wheel. Tori's new feelings for him were soon fading as she looked out of the window; he wasn't heading back to the hotel. In fact, she had no idea where he was heading. She couldn't ask him, for she didn't want him to be angry towards her; she had seen what happens when he's angry.

Fifteen minutes later and Dean cut off the engine; Tori had no idea whatsoever regarding where they were, but Dean turned towards her, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Home sweet home."

"I, um…well. It's not quite the hotel, Dean," Tori managed to say, hoping that it sounded like a joke. Dean's expression was unreadable for a few moments until a smile broke out on his lips, "I know. But, it's just as good. Besides, you're the only person to ever come to my place."

Tori found that somewhat hard to believe but elected to bite her tongue. They both climbed out from the car and whilst walking up to a small building and Dean made sure he had the right key. Fumbling with it for a few seconds, he smiled once it clicked open and he stepped inside, holding the door open for Tori. She had no idea what to expect, but found herself somewhat surprised when the place looked actually decent. A part of her was expecting a mess; clothes everywhere, dirty dishes, grotty walls but instead she was met with a clean, well-lived in apartment.

"Take a seat in the living room," Dean gruffly said. Tori could tell that he was still angry which she hoped would soon disappear. She walked into the living room, noting that the light from the street lamp outside lit up the room enough for her and took a seat on the chair. A smile crossed her lips as she took in her surroundings but she felt a sudden wave of sadness fill her; there were no photographs occupying the walls, no sign of family, friends or love anywhere to be seen. It looked like a show-home that wasn't being lived in.

"I got you a drink," Dean said as he entered the room. He placed it into her hands and sat down on the other chair. Unlike Tori, he simply drank out of the bottle, cigarette comfortably located in between his index and middle finger. Silence fell upon the two of them, a normal person may label it as awkward, but Tori knew that Dean's mind was ticking away, his thoughts, feelings twirling around, battling to be expressed. After five minutes of sitting in silence, Dean spoke, "I'm incredibly misunderstood."

Tori, not understanding or knowing what he was talking about, stared towards him, blankly, hoping he recognised that he needed to explain what he meant. He lit up his cigarette, hastily placing it into his mouth to take a long drag. He coughed a little, before drawing it from his mouth and sighing contently, "People think they know me but they don't. They hear things, the assume things but they're all wrong. People know little. They like to think they know fucking loads but it's clear that they know little. People judge me from what they've heard, what they thought they've heard and what they've wanted to hear. And I'm not just talking about tonight. It's been my whole fucking life. Since the day I was born, to now. Twenty-seven years I've had to put up with people thinking they know me."

The sound of a bitter laugh bounced off the walls and Tori just stayed silent, watching as Dean took a long sip of the Jack Daniels he held tightly in his hand. She had no idea why Dean was saying this; what did this all mean? What was she supposed to do? She opened her mouth but soon shut it as Dean continued after exhaling the poison from his lungs.

"Wanna know something? I'm scared of what I've become," his voice was low, expressionless but hung in the air. Tori could sense that he was upset, but once again, found herself struggling to respond. "I swore to myself at the age of seven that I would turn out good, that I would be _normal_," he choked out that word with so much distaste, envy and hatred. "But look at me, Tori, look at me; I'm the furthest thing from normal!"

His mouth met the bottle once more and he took an angry swig, not even wincing as the hot liquid burned his throat. His shaking hand brought the cigarette to his mouth where the toxin met with the taste of alcohol and Dean felt more at ease. "At the age of seven my dad left me. And no, he didn't fucking die but I fucking wish he did. He just got up and left. He told me he fell in love with another woman," Dean chuckled lowly at the memory. "So he started a new family, left me behind with my bitch of a mother. You would think seeing as my Dad left me she would give me more love, huh? Well she didn't. That bitch told me she wished I was _never_ born. I thought I had done something wrong when it was that bitch who drove my Dad away. She spent all of his money of cigarettes, drugs and alcohol. I told myself I wouldn't fall into the same routine as her and look at me, Tori. Look at me!"

She looked towards him and felt her heart break at the sight of him; his eyes full of tears, his hands shaking as he spoke–he was on edge, he needed help. He stumped out his cigarette in the ashtray and took yet another swig of Jack Daniels; he had already consumed half of the bottle. Dean lit another cigarette and took a long drag before looking back towards Tori, "I hate my Mum. I hope she rots in hell for all she did to me. I needed her, I needed her _love_," just as he did with the word 'normal' he choked on the word. "She left me on my own," his voice now sounded somber, cold, empty as he spoke. "I had to fend for myself, I had to survive without any money, and food and shelter. I had a fucked up, unfortunate childhood that resulted in my ending up like my excuse of a mother; drunk, dosed up and worthless. I hate myself for it."

Tori found herself to be speechless. The way Dean had spoken, the way he looked so vulnerable right now made the female unsure on what she could say. Tonight, she discovered that Dean was simply human, which scared her somewhat. He sat with the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, a cigarette in his mouth and an unreadable expression on his lips.

As he finished his second cigarette, he turned to face Tori. "So, uh, tell me if I'm wrong but I swore I saw you kiss Rollin's the other day."

Tori's face fell. This was unexpected.

"Yeah, I saw you and him, Tori," Dean spoke, almost mocking her. "I found myself to be very disappointed, you know. I actually thought you cared about me, silly me."

"Dean, I do care…"

"Shut up," he snapped as he stood up, the bottle of alcohol smashing as it hit the ground. The liquid splattered everywhere, the glass shattered and broken on the floor. Dean knelt down before her and she avoided his eyes, she couldn't handle this, not tonight, not ever.

"Do I not mean a damn thing to you?" His voice was shockingly quiet but she knew it was laced with venom. Dean forcefully used his thumb and finger to pull her chin to look at him, their eyes meeting just like they had done the night they slept together.

"Of course you do."

"I said shut up!" He retorted, his voice getting louder as he glared towards her. He looked towards her, disgusted, and it made Tori's heart sink. "When you're in bed with Seth, being intimate I know damn well you'll be thinking of me, Tori. I'll be the one you think about when he fucks you and I hope to God that he's worth it because he's nothing compared to me. I've got a better touch and a better fuck than anyone you'll ever be with and the worst part is, is that you had me. You had the chance but you went for the safe option. I can see it in your eyes that a part of you wants me but you're too much of a coward and it makes me sick. You make me sick."

A thick lump had formed in Tori's throat as Dean spoke; he spoke with so much hatred, anger, repent and it made her feel so small. He brought his hand to her cheek and used the pad of his thumb to lightly stroke her soft skin, "You make me sick," he repeated in a whisper. She didn't know what to do, what to say. His touch was warming which added to the confusion; he spoke to her in such a harsh way it made her sick, yet moments before he told her about his mother, about his father as if she was his best friend. He was captivating; she sort of understood him. She felt so confused.

"You're so beautiful but you make me sick," he whispered.

"Dean, I'm sorry…."

The next thing Tori felt was a stinging sensation in her cheek; the sound lingered in her mind and as her hand lifted to rub her cheek, it dawned on her; Dean had just hit her. Hard. She tried her best not to cry, but it was all too much for her.

"You remind me so much of my bitch of a mother and I hate you for it," was all he said as he left the room, slamming the door behind him leaving Tori sobbing silently to herself in the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**  
Hey guys :) thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter :) Just want to say a massive thank you to Ashley for helping me with this chapter. I've had a new brainwave with this story and I am _SO_ excited for it to all fall into place, so stay tuned ;)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Twelve**

Tori sat in a silence that was hard to describe. In all honesty, she had no idea how she was feeling, or what she _should_ be feeling. Dean had slapped her and she could still feel his touch lingering on her skin, but she didn't feel angry. Admittedly, she cried; it had caught her off guard, made her feel weak, embarrassed. But she didn't feel angry; she couldn't bring herself to feel that emotion. She guessed she felt saddened; Dean had caught her and Seth kissing, stupidly, in their locker room. Did Tori regret the kiss? Of course she didn't. She liked Seth; Seth was, as Dean said, the _safe option_. But as far as Tori could see, there was nothing wrong with being safe. Safe means secure and secure means being happy and that is all that she wants, for her family want nothing to do with her, her supposed friend Ashley had become her enemy along with John. Before she could dwell on either Ashley or John, a loud knock on the front door caught her off guard and her heart pounded against her chest viciously. To her, the knock sounded desperate but as far as she knew, no one on this earth would be desperate to see Dean. Tori listened out for a noise to see if Dean was going to answer the door, but when she heard nothing, she decided to find out who was knocking for herself. She stood up slowly and pulled the door towards her, meeting nothing but darkness on the other side. She crept towards the front door, heart racing as she reached her hand towards the door handle.

"Don't," she heard a ragged breath say. Her whole body froze for a few moments until she cranked her neck to the right. The only thing she could see was the glow of a cigarette which illuminated his face, ever so slightly. She dropped her hand and closed her eyes.

"Dean, are you in there?"

Silence.

Tori recognised the voice to be that of Roman. She wanted nothing more than to just open the door and jump into his arms but she knew from Dean's tone that doing so would only make him worse – if that was possible.

"Look, if you're in there please let us know or something," Roman continued.

A smirk crossed Dean's lips as he took a drag of his cigarette and it made Tori feel sick; all feelings of sympathy towards him had dissolved.

"Listen, we can't find Tori anywhere." It made Tori's heart drop; he sounded desperate. Dean must have noticed Tori's reaction to hearing Seth and stood up, bending down to eye level. She still found it difficult to see him in the darkness that surrounded them, "If you even make one noise, I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell."

"I don't think he's in," they heard Roman say. The corner of Dean's lip twitched up into a smirk, "No, I'm not in," he whispered, arrogance thick as he grinned towards Tori.

"He's got to be in," Seth replied. "We'll try one more time then go, okay?"

As Seth knocked once more, Dean just stared towards Tori, teasingly. "Go into the living room."

She looked towards him, confused.

"I said go into the living room," he repeated.

She did as he asked and closed the door behind her. Dean unlocked the front door and pulled it open, "Sorry I didn't answer sooner, was just fucking some girl I picked up at the bar," he explained, nonchalantly, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Have you seen Tori?"

"No."

"Rumour has it you two were at the bar together," Seth pressed, his head tilting slightly. A low chuckle escaped Dean's lips, "That rumour is just that, a rumour; I don't know where she is."

Dean knew that Seth didn't believe him, he could read him easily. Seth wasn't a complicated man; he was very black and white – he is what he is, a passionate man who wears his heart on his sleeve. Dean on the other hand was a mixture of colours, dark, dirty colours – he is what he is, but in his very own unique way. Not many people understood him, not that he wanted to be understood.

"Can we come in, we need to discuss some stuff about the show Sunday night," Roman said, breaking the staring competition between Dean and Seth.

"If you must," was all Dean said as he took a step back and lead them into the kitchen. Flicking the light on, the two men took a seat on the chairs whilst Dean stayed stood, leaning against the wall. Oh, how amusing he found it that Tori was next door and the two men most worried about her didn't realise – the very thought of it made a ghost of a smirk flicker on his lips as he shoved a cigarette into his mouth.

.

.

.

_He looked towards her, dimples as cute as ever – his smile made her heart melt, and he knew it. He walked towards her after a few minutes and tightly wrapped his arms around her frame, inhaling the scent of her perfume that he loved so much. He had his arms around her for way too longer than what was needed, but neither of them complained; she felt safe in his arms, he felt good being able to hold her so close to him. It was the simple things in life that meant most to her; sitting outside whilst the sun shone brightly and being able to share it with him was what she would describe as perfect. They could sit for hours on end, not saying a word but knowing it was time well spent. They had become close over the years – the sort of bond that was rare to find, hard to replicate. But she wanted, needed, desired more than just being friends. She bit her lip as she looked towards him; she wanted nothing more than to press her lips against his, explore each other's body and ultimately make love. She had imagined the situation so often; it would often take over her thoughts, make her lose her concentration. Within that second, she inched her lips towards him and was mere millimetres away._

"_Woah," he said, quickly, as he took a step back from her. She looked towards him, expression confused. "What?" she asked, unaware of the pain she was about to encounter within the next thirty seconds._

"_Look, Tori, I came here to tell you something important," he told her, voice quiet, eyes full of uncertainty. _

"_What is it?" she asked, her eyes mirroring the uncertainty. _

_A short sigh escaped his lips as his had ran over his face, "I think you're great and everything, and maybe if you did this sooner it may have worked out differently but, well, I, I'm seeing someone."_

_Tori felt her heart literally snap into two and found her mind filling up with a million and one questions. She felt her heart pound against her chest, her blood begin to boil but no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't cry; she couldn't cry, she needed to stay strong, show him that she didn't care. "Oh," was all she said after a long minute or so. "Who's the lucky woman?" she managed to ask without gritting her teeth too much._

_He closed his eyes briefly as the door behind him opened and none other than her best friend, Ashley, walked in, planting a hard kiss to his lips, "I love you, John."_

_"I love you too, Ashley."_

Tori's eyes shot open as she leaned forwards, cussing under her breath as she knocked over the glass from earlier; her whole body was tense, her forehead covered in sweat, her heart feeling extremely conflicted. Dreaming about almost kissing John was bad enough, but him turning around and being with Ashley had really struck an odd nerve she didn't know existed. She ran both hands over her face, exasperated as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around the room; it was still dark. It took a moment or two, but she soon realised where she was – Dean's. Tori ran a hand through her hair as she tried to get her breathing back to its normal rate. Was this classed as a nightmare? She wasn't so sure. Neither was she sure why she had dreamed about John; they weren't close anymore, their friendship was over.

.

.

"Did you hear that?" Seth asked as he looked towards Roman. Roman nodded before looking towards Dean, whom for a split second, had anger flash in his eyes, "Hear what?"

"I swear I heard a small bang," Seth answered as he pushed himself up to stand. Dean was quick to stand by the door, "Dude, I think you're imagining things, there was no noise."

"Roman heard it too," Seth sighed. "Don't try and belittle me and make me look stupid because it won't work."

Seth proceeded to push past Dean and head towards the living room; pushing the door open, he flicked on the light switch and looked around the room. There was no one there. His attention turned towards the tipped over glass on the floor and frowned, silently cussing to himself. Dean felt a sudden wave of relief course through his veins; at that moment, he was a lucky son of a bitch. Seth turned back around, ignoring the smug expression plastered on Dean's face and headed towards the front door, "I need to get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow at the little café at the end of the street. See you at nine."

"See you later," Roman mumbled as he followed Seth out the front door, closing it behind him as he left. Dean locked it, turned off all the lights before he ventured into the living room. He closed the door behind him and simply leaned against it in silence. Moments later, Tori appeared from behind the sofa, her eyes immediately meeting Dean's. She walked forwards as he folded his arms over his chest, his lips twitching into a smirk, "The fuck you doing?"

"I, uh, well," she stammered, which only caused Dean to laugh at her; seeing her as dazed as she was, was sort of cute, he'd admit. "I was worried you guys would have heard the glass being knocked over so I thought I'd hide just in case," she managed to explain.

"Why did the glass get knocked over, huh?" he asked, not amused.

Tori didn't know what to answer; she could tell him the whole truth, but that would be incredibly embarrassing. Instead, she opted to tell him half of the truth, "I had a nightmare."

"You had a nightmare and the glass fell over? Seems logical," Dean sarcastically quipped.

"No, I had a nightmare, got freaked out and must have knocked it over by accident," she explained.

"Ah," Dean said. "So _you_ nearly got us caught out. Do you remember what I said not that long ago?"

"No," she shook her head.

He smirked one of the most frightening smirks she had ever seen, "I said if you make one noise, I'll make your life a living hell."

Tori silently swallowed the lump in her throat as Dean's hand reached out to stroke her cheek; she was flustered, hot, and knew that under any touch she would blush. "And sweetheart, if you were scared of your little nightmare, this is about to be so much worse."

She looked up towards him, unsure of his cryptic message. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Dean inched forwards, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He didn't care that she didn't kiss him back; she had no choice – he was doing what he wanted to whether she liked it or not. "You're going be a good girl and just stay silent and follow my lead," he murmured against her ear as his hand tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Tori stayed frozen, unsure of what was unfolding before her; but she knew better than to fight Dean – he could turn into a monster in seconds. He was quick to pull off her shirt and bra, licking his lips as he looked towards her half-naked body; God, she was beautiful. His mouth explored her chest, his teeth pinching and teasing her nipples; she had to bite back her moans of pleasure.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," he asked as his tongue trailed around her nipples. She obliged, for she feared what would happen if she didn't. He simply pushed her down, unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down quickly pushed himself inside of her, causing her to moan loudly as she adjusted to his size. "Fuck, Tori," he breathed as he started to thrust hard into her. "I forgot how fucking good you felt..."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**  
As always, thanks for the reviews :)

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Thirteen**

"_I swear to God if anyone finds out about tonight, you'll be gone from this fucked up world," he said, voice low as the smoke from his cigarette filled the air. He turned to face her, his hand lightly stroking her flustered cheek. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he spoke quietly, "You can leave now."_

_She looked back towards him, confused. _

"_I said you can leave," he repeated, not looking in the slight bit amused. _

_But still, she looked towards him; it was as if her body refused to move. She felt weak, her body aching and begging for sleep, but he wasn't allowing it. For the second time that night, his hand met her cheek in a sickening slap, but she didn't cry; she had no tears left in her. _

"_For fuck sake, woman, leave!"_

_Her hand met her own cheek, trying to soothing the stinging sensation that she felt. After grabbing her clothes, she put them back on as quickly as she could and headed for the door. Before she could step outside, his voice stopped her, "You'll regret not choosing me over him, sweetheart. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

_She could sense the smugness in his tone and she closed her eyes for a few moments to compose herself before turning back around to leave. _

"_Just imagine his little face once he finds out I've fucked you twice," he chuckled. She elected to ignore him and continue to walk away from him and more importantly, away from this mess. _

She stared towards the glass before her, throwing a self-pity party for one. She felt disgusted, but there was nothing she could do about it. Dean had told her so much about him, so much so, she thought she was beginning to understand him. But then, after everything, he acted so brutal towards her; hit after hit, bite after bite, moan after moan. For the second time, they had fucked – but this time, she realised didn't want it, she didn't want it at all. Tori had discovered the real Dean, and she knew he was just like people had said he was – a monster. He wasn't misunderstood like he claimed to be, hell, he should be locked up in a cage and the key should be thrown away for good measure.

"Are you wanting another drink or are you happy staring at the glass?"

Tori didn't look towards the bartender; she just pushed her glass towards him, signalling that of course, she would like another drink. Moments later, he returned and placed the drink before her, "I thought you'd want something less strong," he commented.

Tori scoffed as she saw the soft drink before her, "You thought wrong. Get me the same, please."

"Are you sure? Look, I know this isn't any of my business but perhaps you should talk to someone instead of drinking to numb the pain you're feeling," he said, voice soft – it was clear that he had to deal with many upset people in his time.

"You're right," Tori started. "This isn't any of your business. Get me my drink," she mumbled, irritated. She had nowhere to go; she wasn't exactly sure where she was, either. After getting kicked out by Dean, she just walked for what felt like forever, and found herself ending up in this little bar on what she thought was the edge of town. She was tired, she was upset and she was numb.

…_"I forgot how fucking good you felt..."_

_Tori bit her lip to try and hold back the moans of pleasure that wanted to escape; in all honesty, she had forgotten how good he felt, too. He reached down, kissing her roughly as he began to thrust faster, but ensuring he was still fucking her deep. He wrapped her legs around his waist in order to help him push himself in as deeply as he could, ensuring that she felt every inch of him; he was in bliss. His lips trailed across her jaw, down her neck, then to her shoulder where his teeth sunk into her skin; he wanted to brand her as __**his**__. Tori closed her eyes as she felt tears starting to form; there was no denying a part of her wanted this, but she didn't want it from him – she wanted in from Seth. As each second passed she found herself becoming more uncomfortable; his thrusts were rough, hard and deep – displaying no sign of affection, just pure animal lust. As his thrusts became quicker, he bit down on her shoulder harder, causing her to yelp out in pain. Dean simply covered her mouth with his to drain out her cries…_

A few seconds later, the bartender had finally come back with the drink Tori had asked for. She took a sip and finally brought her face to look towards him. Their eyes met, properly, for the first time that night. For Tori, it felt comforting to actually be in contact with someone _normal_. For the bartender, it felt frightening to see someone looking so hurt. He didn't have a clue what she had experienced, or was experiencing, but he felt saddened – even though he was used to seeing people in this way every single day. He simply shot her a small smile, which meant a lot more to her than he would ever know – he reassured her that not everyone was out to cause pain like Dean.

"Would you like me to book you a taxi home?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Tori smiled a little, "I don't actually have a home, you know…."

"You don't?" He sounded surprised. "So do you live in a box or something?"

She laughed. "Yeah! It's a beautiful brown box," she told him.

"I'd quite like to live in a box," he told her with a shrug.

Tori pouted, "It can get a bit cold sometimes…you know…'cause there's no heating because it's a box…."

"Yeah, that's one downside," he replied. "But seriously, would you like me to call you a taxi?"

"Maybe," she blurted out. "I don't really know. What do you think?"

"I think you may have had a little bit too much to drink–"

"Only had like, two, three glasses?" she interrupted.

"Make that twenty-two," he replied, smiling. She smiled too, "Can you book it to the hotel in town, please. I, I can't remember what it's called…."

"Yeah, I can do that for you," he told her as walked off in order to call for a taxi. Tori's smile soon faded on her lips as she waited, waited to fall back into her old routine and pretending that Dean hadn't fucked her no more than two hours ago. Tori couldn't develop her thoughts for much longer as the bartender returned. "Your taxi shall be here in around ten minutes."

.

.

.

The ten minutes were quick to pass; Tori and the bartender talked more about her home, well box, and she had invited him over to view it at some point, to which he accepted. He had helped her out into the taxi, seeing as she couldn't really walk very well on her own, and that was that. She now sat in the taxi, head resting against the cold glass. The alcohol was wearing thin and she found all of her emotions flooding back into her. It was an odd mixture that brewed inside of her, but on the outside, she felt solemn. She had no idea what time it was, but knew it must have been near-dawn as the sky was gradually becoming a lighter shade of blue. The taxi pulled up, but she didn't have to worry about paying as the bartender – who she found out was called Aaron – had already paid for it, much to her relief. She stumbled out and slammed the door behind her. Looking around, she found the place deserted which was another clear sign that it was early in the morning. Tori scoffed as she made her way towards the hotel entrance, wanting nothing more than her bed and around fifteen hours of sleep – at least. After nearly walking into the door – which she put down to the alcohol – she managed to get inside, meeting the warmth in a much welcomed hello. After scratching her head, she pouted as her eyes searched for the elevator.

"You're in a bit late, well, I should say early," a voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, which is why she decided to ignore him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping around to face her. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, hoping that the gesture would be enough for him to leave her alone. No such luck. "I can take you back to your room if you want?"

"Go away," she finally said, irritated.

"Come on, Tori, you can hardly stand up," he retorted.

"I can find my own way," she told him as she started to walk once more.

"Yeah, clearly; that's why you're headed for the man's restroom," he chirped, an amused smirk plastered to his lips. He could tell from her eyes that something was wrong with her, and before she returned, he knew he would be able to find out what was troubling her. But times had changed, she had changed, and he didn't know why they had fallen apart.

"Screw you," she seethed, before turning back around and heading towards the elevator. He followed her; never in a million years would he allow her to walk around on her own in the state she was in. Her eyes were raw, tears stained her cheeks but he didn't know how to talk to her about it. He wanted to talk with her, let her release all of her thoughts to him, but that had long gone; they were no longer friends.

"Listen," he started. "I'm going to take you to Seth's room; he and Roman were looking for you earlier so it's only fair."

"It's only fair," she mimicked. "You're such a fuckin' goody two-shoes all the time, aren't you? Pfft, people like you make me sick," her words came out in a slur, but he knew she meant everything she said.

_You make me sick._

The words said by Dean earlier echoed around her mind and she couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed from her eyes so freely; she felt so weak, so insecure, so vulnerable. His eyes widened at the sudden outburst and he moved towards her, hoping to pull her close into his chest, but he was soon cut off from doing so.

"Don't fucking come near me, John," she spat through her tears. "I don't want you to touch me; I don't even want you near me! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Shh, calm down," he said, soothingly. "Look at me, Tori…"

…"_Look at me," Dean demanded, breathing heavily as short moans of pleasure escaped his lips. His thrust in short bursts, showing Tori that he was close to orgasm. As her eyes flicked open, he pressed his forehead against hers, locking their eyes together as moans escaped each of their lips. Tori, against her best wishes, scratched her nails across his back as she tightened around him, reaching her orgasm and moaning loudly which only fuelled Dean to pick up his speed even more._

"_Fuck, Tori," he breathed as he reached his orgasm, climaxing messily inside her. He stayed propped up on top of her as he caught back his breath. Dropping himself down beside her, he placed a sweet kiss to her lips before reaching over to grab a cigarette…_

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, asshole. I hate you!"

The elevator stopped and the doors sprung open. Tori wasted no time in staggering out, desperate to get away from John and the emotions he made her feel. The dream returned into her mind, causing her to feel sick – she was disgusted by the thought of John and Ashley being together, being in love. Much to her annoyance, John gripped onto her shoulder and dragged her down towards room 659.

"I said don't touch me!" she spat once more, trying to shrug him off of her. John, obviously used to a bitter Tori ignored her and opted to knock on the door instead. She wanted him to react in some form, but instead he just looked forward, a look of hope in his eyes. As he heard the door opening, a sigh of relief escaped his lips and Seth stood there, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the bright light from the hallway.

"What the fuck do you want Cena…wait, what the fuck is she doing with you?" Seth asked, all annoyance dissolving as his eyes met Tori.

John, unimpressed with her pushed her into the room, "found her down in the lobby."

"Oh. Well, thanks for bring her here, John," Seth said with a nod.

"Not a problem," John replied with a light shrug of the shoulders. Before he turned to leave, John leaned forwards and spoke in a whisper, "listen, something has hurt Tori; I don't know what, or I don't know whom but she's in a bad state. I know she hates me, but that doesn't stop me from caring about her so please try and find out what it is."

Once again, Seth just nodded as he turned to look at Tori.

"See you around."

"Yeah, bye." Seth closed the door and rubbed his eyes, "where the fuck have you been?"

"Just been out drinking," she replied as she moved towards him. Seth took a deep breath, "we were worried about you, why didn't you let us know where you were?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss before it became more intense. Her hand travelled down to the front of his boxers, and Seth took this as his cue to take a step back.

"Tori," he breathed. "Now isn't the time. Look, I want nothing more than to take things further with you but now isn't the right time at all. I don't want to rush into things, I want to do this properly; take you out on a few dates, walk you back to your room after dinner at a nice restaurant, you know, all that stuff."

Tori couldn't deny being annoyed but nodded nonetheless; she liked Seth a lot, and if that's what he wanted, then that was fine by her.

Pushing any thoughts from her mind, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't know what came over me. It was inappropriate of me to interrupt your night, well morning, and do what I just did. I was frustrated with John and I guess I thought trying to, you know, would help me and well, it didn't."

"Forget it," he replied coolly, ignoring her jumbled words. "Were you with Dean at all tonight?"

Tori, for a split second, froze at the mention of his name. She shook her head a few times, "N, no. I thought he was with you…."

"None of us have seen him. We sort of thought he was with you, seeing as we couldn't get into contact with either of you," he explained.

…"_I swear to God if anyone finds out about tonight, you'll be gone from this fucked up world."…_

"I wasn't with him," she snapped.

"Alright," Seth raised his hands. "No need to snap at me. I'm going back to sleep, we'll be heading off in around five hours to meet Dean at that café."

"Okay," Tori replied as she dropped down onto the sofa, desperate for this day to end. Her finger trailed over the bite mark that Dean had given her from earlier and she sighed, trying to fight back the tears; she knew that her nightmare had just begun.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. Here's the next one and it's a longer chapter than usual because **A)** I'm not gonna lie, I got carried away and **B)** you all deserve it. Super excited about this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Just want to thank Ashley for her help. And this chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Sara – keep smiling, girl! (:

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Fourteen**

"Roman, can I talk to you for a second?" Tori asked just as Seth left the room in order to shower. Roman dropped his bag and stood in front of her, "Of course."

"I, I just wanted to apologise for last night. I know I should have told you where I was and it wasn't fair on both you and Seth.

"Forget it," he dismissed. "Along as you're okay, that is all that matters."

"Seth seems pretty pissed off with me."

"He'll get over it, Tor. He was just worried about you and he still doesn't understand why you didn't call either of us," Roman explained. "And he's still worried that you were with Dean," he added in a whisper.

Tori felt her heart sink. She hated lying to Roman, to Seth, but she had no say in the matter – she simply _had_ to lie. "I wasn't with him, Ro. I just went out on my own and came back on my own. I promise."

"I believe you. Seth's just persistent that Dean's still into you a lot, that's all."

Tori couldn't help but scoff as more guilt filled her body – Seth was more than right. "I hardly speak to Dean anymore. He's bound to have moved on."

She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop the lies from flowing from her lips – they flew out her mouth so damn easily.

"I know, I know," Roman said. "Listen, Seth will get over this quickly. He wants nothing more than to be with you, okay? Just carry on normally and this will all blow away."

"Will he be okay with seeing Dean?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Tori felt her heart beat increase for a split second before speaking slowly, "I, I just know they've been a bit, you know, weird recently."

"They'll be fine. They've been through this all before," Roman replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "They can both be stubborn as fuck, which I admit, can get annoying but one of them will get bored and they'll be best of friends."

"You sound like the father sorting out his two troublesome kids," Tori commented.

Roman chuckled, "Believe me, that's what it feels like sometimes."

Tori smiled before opening her arms out wide, signalling for a hug. Roman bent down a little and wrapped his arms around her, "Just keep smiling, okay? Everything will be alright between you and Seth, and between the Shield."

Tori nodded, "Thank you."

The moment they pulled away from the hug, the door to Seth's room opened and he walked out in just his jeans. Tori, despite seeing him in less than that most of the time, couldn't help but stare which didn't go unnoticed by Roman, or Seth.

"Gee, Tori, I'm surprised your eyes haven't fallen to the floor," Roman snorted, shaking his head as a smile graced onto his lips. Seth couldn't help but to smile towards her, making the female blush like a twelve-year-old who had just seen her crush walk past.

"I, I…I'm s, sorry…." She managed to stutter out-loud after a few moments of silence. She shook her head and finally took her eyes away from Seth; there was something about him wearing jeans that took his hotness up a level or two. "I, just…I well…."

"Tori, I'd stop talking," Roman interjected. "And close your mouth before you drool."

Tori's cheeks turned bright red as she felt herself becoming embarrassed. Seth shook his head towards Roman, "way to make her embarrassed, douche."

"Why is she embarrassed? It's not like she likes you," Roman teased. "Oh, wait, she does like you! Ooh. Seth and Tori sitting in the tree, K–I–S–S–I– ouch, what the fuck was that for?" Roman hissed as he rubbed his shoulder after Seth had decided to punch him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Seth repeated.

"That was for being a fucking douche."

They all cracked up with laughter once Roman pouted, pretending to be hurt by Seth's 'harsh' words. Seth rolled his eyes, "I just came out to say that the taxi has been booked for ten minutes, but that's probably five minutes now."

"Well hurry up. Unless you want to go topless; I'm sure Tori wouldn't mind."

Tori sent daggers towards Roman; on the outside, she was not in the least amused with his current teasing. But in a way, she was thankful. Roman made them all smile, laugh, and joke around. She liked that feeling, and she liked being that way with the two of them. He was the glue that held them all together; he'd fix them when things got a little broken. Seth turned back around and grabbed his favourite Asking Alexandria shirt. After putting it on, he walked back out and grabbed his wallet from the side and took his hair down from its current ponytail. Tori smiled towards him as she looked down at her Clash t-shirt. "I hate to break it to you, Seth, but my shirt has the best ever British band on it."

Seth scoffed, "Whatever, sweetheart. They are nothing on Asking Alexandria."

"Are you serious? The Clash were revolutionary!" Tori argued.

"Guys, guys, guys," Roman butted in, rolling his eyes. "You're both wrong. The best British band ever is Coldplay."

Tori and Seth both looked towards each other, eyes wide at Roman's words. Before either of them could reply to his ridiculous words, Roman had left the room in order to head down to wait for the taxi, leaving Seth and Tori behind.

"Coldplay," Seth said with a shake of his head. "He's not right in the head."

Tori tried her best to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't control herself, "Lights will guide you home…."

By this time, a smirk crossed Seth's lips as he joined in with the song, "And ignite your bones. And I will try, to fix you…."

"Okay, we'll never speak a word of what just happened," Seth said as he held out his hand.

Tori shook his hand and replied, "Agreed. No one will ever find out about our outburst of Coldplay. Ever."

Seth smiled as he let go of her hand, "We should probably head down and meet Roman."

Tori nodded as she felt her smile disappear from her face – within the next hour, she would find herself sitting with the one man she had slowly began to fear – Mr Dean Ambrose.

.

.

.

They had arrived at the small café in no time and found themselves located in the corner furthest away from the entrance, in the hope that not many fans would notice them, therefore their meeting could run smoothly and quickly. Roman had sat himself next to Tori, whilst Seth had occupied the seat opposite them as he had gone up to the till to order three strong black coffees. They all took a sip, sighing in content as the liquid warmed their throats up – within minutes, they would all be feeling more lively, thanks to their good old friend, caffeine. The café was near enough empty – in the middle sat an old couple who were out for breakfast, and on the other side of the room sat a few business people with their prized briefcases placed on the table. Tori inwardly groaned as she saw Dean push the door open; his hair was messy and he wore torn jeans along with a plaited shirt. As their eyes met, he shot her a massive grin, which caught her by surprise. Dean was quick to order a coffee and he placed himself in the empty seat next to Tori, much to her dismay.

"Ah, so you two found Tori in the end," Dean laughed. "Where was she?"

"She was out having a few drinks," Roman answered. "John found her in the lobby."

Dean laughed again. "What are you like, Tori?" He turned to face Seth and Roman, "I'd like to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was very pissed off as the chick I picked up didn't satisfy my needs. After you left, I found myself another girl and well, let's just say I was in pure ecstasy – definitely the best fuck I have ever had."

"I'm glad you managed to sleep with some girl that managed to meet your needs," Seth replied, in a jokey manner. Tori felt her heart sting at the comments Dean made – Seth was oblivious, but Tori knew that they were about her. "But forget about it, Dean. We all have days where we feel shit."

"Cheers, man," Dean replied as his hand rested on Tori's thigh. She closed her eyes briefly before turning to look at him. He simply smiled towards her, as if he was clueless that his hand was slowly running up and down her thigh. "So, what's the plan for the Shield from here on?"

"Cena has a match with Ryback against Punk and Ziggler," Roman started. "Within the next few weeks, Punk's going to be building up his match against the Rock which leaves Cena and Ryback doing nothing, as well as Sheamus who has come to a sort of stand-still in his career. I say we give them something to do."

"You want to give them a match?" Dean said, squeezing Tori's inner thigh as he sounded excited by the idea.

"Yeah," Seth answered. "Cena, Ryback and Sheamus versus the Shield."

Dean licked his bottom lip, "What do you say Victoria?"

She shuddered at the use of her first name before their intimate moment flashed in his eyes; his hand was still resting on her thigh under the table and she felt transfixed by his touch.

"Tori?" Roman said, noticing that she had blanked out. As Dean squeezed her thigh hard, she jumped a little and shook her head. "Are you feeling okay?" Roman asked.

"I, uh, yeah. I think my body has finally become tired from all the drinking I did last night," she lied. Dean squeezed her thigh once more, as if he was happy with her answer.

"I asked you for your opinion on our idea?" Dean said, smirking a little.

She simply nodded, "I'll be supporting you guys no matter what. I'm also planning on ruining any Diva's match because I'm going for that belt."

Dean raised his eyebrow, impressed, "You are?"

"Yeah. Of course, once I win it, I'm changing it. That thing is as ugly as Ryback."

They all laughed at her comment until Tori noticed two new people heading into the café. Seeing those two together only reminded her from the dream she had last night.

_"Who's the lucky woman?" she managed to ask without gritting her teeth too much._

_He closed his eyes briefly as the door behind him opened and none other than her best friend, Ashley, walked in, planting a hard kiss to his lips, "I love you, John."_

_"I love you too, Ashley."_

She shook her head and the jealousy soon disappeared from her eyes. Seeing them together only fuelled the thought of those to as an item. Tori had no idea why she was feeling the way she was about the two of them – if they wanted to be together, she was fine by that. Or so her brain thought. Her heart? Not so much.

Seth stood up as a way of distracting the group from Ashley and John, "Does anyone want a drink or something to eat?"

Tori stood up too, "I'm just going outside because I want a cigarette but I'll have an orange juice and some bacon, mushrooms and toast please."

Dean perked up, "I'll go out for a cigarette too and I'll have another coffee and you can get me anything to eat."

"Okay, I'll go order that for you both," Seth told them with a smile.

"Thanks," Tori returned, smiling too. Both Seth and Roman headed to the counter as Tori and Dean left, heading to the side of the building to light their cigarettes. After placing it into her mouth and lighting it, Dean quickly snatched it from her mouth and placed it into his.

"Hey," she spat, frowning. "Why the fuck did you steal that?"

"I don't have any on me," he replied, taking a long drag.

For the second time, Tori placed one into her mouth and waited for it to catch alight. Once the end was glowing orange, she took a drag and leaned against the wall.

"Did you enjoy feeling my hand gripping onto your thigh?" Dean asked, his voice low, as he exhaled.

"Of course I fucking didn't," she hissed. "What the hell were you playing at?"

His voice was still low as he spoke, "I just wanted to give you a small reminder of what you could of have."

She shook her head, "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"A few girls have told me that," he smirked.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it in a good way," she muttered.

Dean laughed at her, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Just fuck off."

"Cute, cute, cute."

"I hate you," she seethed.

Dean's expression fell as he pressed her against the wall blowing the smoke directly into her face, "What a hard life you have, Tori. Cena has a beautiful new girl, you and Seth are getting fucking nowhere and your pretty little head can't stop thinking about me."

She shook her head, "You're wrong. I can stop thinking about you. You're never in my head. I hate you. I hate everything about you. You're not misunderstood like you claim to be; you're a worthless psycho. No wonder why your father gave up on you and left. And your mother? Well, I'm glad she left you, too. You're nothing but a monster."

Dean's tongue trailed over his bottom lip as his eyes locked with Tori's. She could tell he was angry, and she could tell he wanted nothing more than to choke her right there and then. Instead, much to her surprise, he placed a soft, longing kiss to her lips. She felt stunned, her body froze beneath her and no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't push him away. He pulled back, slowly, and their eyes locked once more, "I may be a monster but you're just as bad, sweetheart."

And with that, he turned around and walked back into the café, leaving Tori standing there with a pounding heart and weak knees. After managing to compose herself, Tori finished off her cigarette and trailed back into the café. She avoided Dean's stare and instead opted to sit next to Seth, her lips still tingling from the kiss Dean had placed onto her lips moments ago. Any appetite she had was lost, she discovered once her food was placed before her. The fact that Ashley and John were meters away from her didn't help matters at all – mix that with the alcohol, the taste of Dean on her lips and she found herself feeling sick, both physically and mentally.

"You okay?" Seth whispered into her ear. She nodded, smiling lightly, "I'm fine. I'm just a bit ill, probably from what I drank last night."

"Next time you go out for a drink, I'm coming with you," Seth laughed. "I need to make sure you don't end up like this again."

"Yeah, we hate to see you feeling and looking so ill, Tori," Dean commented with a smirk.

She simply mustered up a fake smile, "I'll be okay."

"You sure? We have a long journey in front of us," Roman said, sounding worried.

"I promise I'll be okay. I'll just sit in the back of the car and try to get more sleep," she told them.

"We should probably head off then, it's nearing 10 o'clock," Seth commented as he looked towards his watch.

They all nodded in agreement before standing up and placing their jackets on. They filed out slowly, thanking the waitress of her service. Tori couldn't bear to look towards John and Ashley, for she knew it wouldn't help her feelings, thoughts or emotions in the slightest. Both Ashley and John watched as they walked out and turned to face each other, "Did you speak to Tori?"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "I, I was about to but then I heard her and Dean talking."

"You did?" John asked. "What did you hear?"

"All I heard was Dean saying 'you can't stop thinking about me.'."

John chewed on the inside of his cheek, frowning. "It's horrible to say this but she has really fucked up her life. What on earth does she seen in Dean? Seriously?"

Ashley shrugged. "Should I tell Seth?" She asked. "He deserves to know, right?"

"He does," John admitted. "But I'll tell him," he told her, covering her hand in his. "For now, we'll just focus on treating ourselves to food, seeing as we deserve it after our amazing run this morning."

Ashley smiled sweetly towards him before excusing herself to go to the restroom. As she left, John couldn't help but watch the four of them walk towards their rental car. His eyes were fixed on Tori and Seth, whose hands were both grazing, begging to be allowed to interlock.

"Will you be alright to drive?" Roman asked towards Dean as they reached the car.

"Of course, man. I'll drive for the first half, you take over the second."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good."

Dean walked around to the driver's side, whilst Roman took the passenger's seat, leaving the back seats to be occupied by Seth and Tori. As soon as Seth was buckled in, Tori's head rested upon his chest as her eyes suddenly became heavy. She looked up to see Dean's piercing eyes staring at her from the interior mirror. Just like before, their eyes locked together – she tried to read his expression, whilst he felt disgusted as he watched Seth's arm wrap around her, pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him for a minute longer as the rhythm of Seth's heart helped her fall into a deep sleep.

"_I can't resist you," she murmured against his skin. She found her desire for him becoming all too unbearable; she wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted to be intimate with him once more. She craved his touch, his taste…him. She was quick to discard his shirt, her tongue tracing over his well-defined abs. God, he was perfect. Her hands worked at his jeans as her lips crashed against his; the kiss was hungry, intense, full of passion. He found himself moaning into the kiss as his hardening member was met by her palm; she slowly grasped and began to give him pleasure by rubbing ever so softly. She moved down, her tongue teasing the tip of his cock causing goosebumps to form. God, she knew how to use her tongue. A loud moan escaped his lips as she took him all in, her eyes locked with his as her head bobbed up and down slowly, giving him a pleasure that he hadn't felt before. Her teeth lightly scraped across the sensitive skin; he threw his head back, unable to control the moans that echoed in the room. As she sped up, his moans became sharper, shorter but it was still sweet to her ears._

"_Tori," he breathed, voice ragged._

_She knew in his voice what he wanted; she wanted it just as much as him. Moving her panties to the side, she guided his hard member inside of her, moaning loudly as he filled her up perfectly. She felt amazing. He felt equally as amazing. But he didn't want her to fuck him – he wanted to fuck her. Quickly shifting so he was on top, he thrust hard into her. She wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her. He kissed her roughly, matching the intensity of his thrusts that were driving her wild. Tori scratched across his back as it all became too much for her – he knew just how to send her into overdrive; she ached for him, longed for him and he knew it. No matter how hard she tried, every thought she had returned to him, returned to them. He brought his head down to lick and bite at her already-hard nipples and it drove a moan to escape effortlessly from her lips. As his thrusts became faster – signalling that he was close to orgasm – their lips met viciously as their moans melted together. She felt him release his load into her, causing her to sigh contently. Both of their breathing was heavy as he collapsed beside her, his messy carpet of her clasping against his forehead. She pushed it from his eyes and kissed him sweetly._

"_I love you, Tori."_

"_I love you too, Dean."_

She woke up, suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily. She bolted upright, her head throbbing as her eyes battled to adjust to the bright light surrounding her.

"Are you alright, Tori?" Seth asked, concerned.

She nodded, although she was far from alright. She pushed her hair from her face and sighed at the aching sensation she felt throbbing from between her thighs. Choosing to ignore it, she answered, "I, I just had a bad dream."

She looked back up to the interior mirror where she noted the smirk that was firmly placed on Dean's lips. It was if he knew what she had dreamed about, it was if he was telling her that her dream would soon become a reality, it was as if he knew her dream was a warning that she will refuse to listen to, and quite honestly it scared her. His lip trailed across his bottom lip and she shook her head, opting to look towards Seth. He smiled towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary monster in your dream."

A bitter laugh wanted to escape from Tori's lips but she managed to swallow it down; if only he could, she thought.

"Yeah, don't worry, Victoria. I'll keep you safe from the scary monster too," Dean commented as he shot her a teasing look from the mirror. She stayed silent, wanting nothing more than this journey to be over. Unfortunately for her, she still had a very long way to go until she could escape from the monster that wasn't just haunting her in her dreams.

* * *

Just out of curiosity, which couple would you pick out of the following:  
Dean & Tori;  
Seth & Tori;  
or John & Tori?  
:)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**  
Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter :) Sorry for the slow update, currently, I'm having to hand in an assignment every week, as well as plan lessons and teach them in my placement so it's quite stressful, and it means that my time for writing is decreased :( Thank you to Ashley who helped me with this chapter (:

Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter 15**

The night ran smoothly. Granted Dean had spent most of his screen time staring towards Tori, the Shield had yet another successful night. A match had been put in place for the Shield to take on Cena, Sheamus and Ryback next week, and to say the three 'rookies' were excited would be a definite understatement. Tori, however, felt concerned. She knew she would have to working closely with John over the next few days, something which she was dreading, to say the least. Adding Dean into the mix means that no matter what happens, trouble will be close by. Somehow he knows about Tori's _little _jealousy and like any psycho would, he'll no doubt hold it against her in some way, shape or form. And that means she's on edge, a position which she would rather not be in. She felt overwhelmed by everything that had gone on over the past few days: Dean had kissed her, she had dreamt about John and Ashley being together (and feels incredibly jealous and disheartened about it), her family still refuse to talk to her, and not forgetting she had _slept_ with Dean. Her head hurt just by thinking about it. Rubbing her temples, Tori walked through the maze backstage; whoever designed this building needed to be shot, she thought. After walking around what felt like the millionth corner, she bumped into a man she hadn't spoken to in a while. In fact, the last words he spoke to her were: "_You're not dating him, yet you slept with him? Damn, girl, that's probably just as bad."_

So if sleeping with him once was bad, what did that make two times? She shook the thought from her brain as approached her and slowed down his movement.

"Hey you," he said before he noted her expression and added, "With your face I guess you want to be left alone."

"Charming, Punk. Just charming…." she sarcastically mumbled.

Punk just smirked.

A silence fell between the two; she wanted him to say something, anything, just to ease the tension.

"Spend much time with Ambrose anymore?"

Okay, maybe not _anything_.

Tori shifted her weight onto her other foot and swallowed down the truth, "No, not really."

"Weird," Punk said, almost cryptically.

"How so?" she pressed, although she wasn't really sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

Punk shrugged, "I just thought you two were close."

"We're close because we have to be…you know, in terms of the Shield."

Punk nodded. The awkward silence returned.

This time, however, it was Tori to break it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Has Dean spoken about me at all?"

The corner of his lips twitched into the smallest of smirks, immediately giving Tori her answer. Of course he has – he's Dean Ambrose, after all.

"He may have done," the tease rolled off of his tongue.

"What's he said?" Tori asked, not amused in the slightest.

"Look," Punk said in a whisper. "I'd rather not talk about it_ here. _I know what some people are like and when I'd rather people didn't listen in to our conversation. Plus, I'm very hungry and so food is calling my name."

Tori's eyes widened towards him, "You can't just _end_ the conversation!"

Punk threw his hands up defensively, "Woah, woman! Don't get your knickers in a twist; I was going to say we could discuss this more over food. Jeez."

"Sorry," Tori muttered before she chewed on her lip.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you joining me for food or…?"

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Tori asked as her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Don't flatter yourself, love," Punk retorted. "You're not my type," he added, eyeing her up and down indiscreetly.

Tori shook her head, trying not to smile. "Bitch, please. I have a few tattoos and I like Punk music; of course I'm your type."

"You have a tattoo on your thigh, right?" Punk said, smirking.

"How did you know?" Tori frowned; the top of her legs were hardly – if at all – on display.

Punk leaned in, "I've watched you undress so many times."

"Dick," she hissed as she pushed him away, a smile spreading onto her face.

Punk dismissed her and simply said, "Food. Now."

Tori nodded as the two of them headed towards the exit. Tori and Punk were not the closest of people, but they have this connection that is sort of indescribable. They were relatively new friends, but it felt as if they have known each other for years – in a good way, of course. It's not that she fancies him, or has undying love for him – she just enjoyed being in his company. He was blunt, sarcastic, rude, and inappropriate and Tori loved it. He was just great to be around – it was that simple, she guessed. At least one aspect of her life's simple.

.

.

.

Tori watched in amusement as Punk sat opposite to her, stuffing his face with waffles. He looked like a three-year-old who cannot feed himself properly. In a way, it made her feel sick; why couldn't a thirty-four year-old man eat without making a mess not just over the table, but over himself?

"Um, Punk?"

"Mm?" he mumbled.

"You, uh, you've got a little something on your face," she told him as she pointed towards her chin to show him where she was talking about. He used his hand to wipe the food away from his stubbly chin, "Thanks."

"It's, uh, no problem."

In all honesty, Tori just wanted to have the conversation with Punk that was far from over. There was something about the way in which he asked the question regarding her and Dean which put her at unease. She took a small sip of her orange juice before she took a glance at her phone, noting she had an unread text: **AJ said you left with Punk so I'll see you later. Just going out with Ro and Dean for an hour or two. Set x**

She smiled before pushing her phone back into her pocket. Looking up, she saw that Punk had finished off his meal – in record time – and got up to sit himself next to her, "Thought it would be easier to sit next to you," he explained, answering Tori's unheard question. She simply nodded, smiling in his direction. Luckily for her, all traces of food were gone from his face so she didn't feel like laughing every two seconds.

"So, Dean…." Punk started, snapping her from her thoughts.

Tori stayed silent, just waiting to see what Punk had to say about him. Was she dreading what the Chicago native had to say? Yes. But at the same time, she was desperate to know, and more importantly, she _needed_ to know.

"I asked you if you spend much time with him anymore because he talks about you _a lot._ So much so, I'm beginning to plan your auto-biography to release sometime next year."

"Stop making a joke out of serious stuff, Punk," Tori sighed. "When you say talk about me, what do you mean?"

"You know, he just talks about you. He'll try and fit you in to every conversation we have," he explained. "I told you sleeping with him was nothing but bad."

"Do you not tell him to shut up?"

"It's Ambrose. He'll never shut up," Punk replied in a flat tone. "It's like he's got this idea into his head that you two are close. I don't like it."

"You don't like it?" Tori retorted. "How do you think I feel?!"

Punk couldn't help but to smirk at her reaction. She playfully hit his chest, "Punk. This is serious."

He just smiled towards her, causing her to smile in return. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, and he knew it.

Despite not getting all that far regarding Dean, the two fell into comfortable chatter; a part of Tori was glad no more words were spoken about Dean – it was nice to be distracted from him for once. It was nice to genuinely have a laugh, too. Unfortunately for Tori, all distractions would be short-lived as Roman, Seth and of course Dean, strolled into the café, obviously needing food like Punk had earlier.

"For fuck sake," she mumbled.

"Looks like you can't escape your best friend," Punk quipped, earning an elbow to the stomach. He pulled her hair in response, causing Tori to poke his chest, hard, "stop being a dick."

"Stop being a dick," he repeated, mocking her. She frowned towards him, folding her arms over her chest with a pout. Before she even noticed, the guys were surrounding the table, "Um, hi…." Seth said with a small smile.

"Oh, Seth, hi," Tori said, coolly. "Punk's being a dick, hence why I was frowning towards him. Um, how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Seth smiled.

"I'm good too," Roman answered, despite not being asked.

Dean just stood there, an unreadable expression on his face. Tori shrugged it off; he was not her problem so she had no reason to worry about him.

"So, do you two want another drink?" Seth asked.

"We were just leaving, actually," Punk replied. "Tori wanted to borrow a comic book so I said she could come to my room to collect it."

"Okay," Seth smiled before turning his attention towards Tori, "Here's your room key; you left it behind. I'll see you later."

She couldn't help to smile as he spoke, "Yeah, see you later. And see you both tomorrow," she said towards Dean and Roman.

Roman nodded but Tori could tell he was far more interested in the food he was going to order and Dean said nothing. He only glared towards her, slightly nodding his goodnight. The tension was thick, and it didn't go unnoticed by Punk who was quick to pull her away, towards the exit.

.

.

.

A couple of hours had passed and Tori stood up, albeit reluctantly, and pulled her hoody over her head. She had wasted the two hours in Punk's room, watching some vintage horror film that he was dying to watch. It was a nice evening for the both of them; they were sat in a comfortable silence for the majority of it. She had tried to thank him for getting her away from Dean, but she didn't know how to word it, and was scared of what conversation would arise from it. Any mention of Dean by anyone, especially Punk, was something that Tori was more than adamant to avoid.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back to your room?" Punk asked, as he too, stood up.

Tori shook her head dismissively, "I'll be fine, Punk. It's not like I have far to walk."

"Well I know, but there may be some sort of weird guy walking around, trying to find a girl to fuck or something."

"Is that the sound of CM Punk caring about someone?" Tori asked, teasingly.

Punk rolled his eyes, "Well that's the last time I try to care about someone."

Tori smiled. "Thank you for caring Punk, but I'll be okay, I promise."

"Alright," Punk said. "I may see you tomorrow. If not, take care on the road."

"You too," Tori replied before she stepped towards the door. Turning around, she simply said, "Thank you for tonight," and left before she could have a chance to hear the reply. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoody, she walked down the hallway, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Heading down towards the foyer, she walked past the bar, almost tempted to go in there and have a drink…or seven. As much as she tried, her mind couldn't erase the look that Dean had given her earlier; there was something different about it – it was cold yet warm at the same time, the way he didn't speak a word to her was eerie; a shiver tingled up and down her spine as she thought about him.

_"...Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
It's like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore..."_

Tori's eyes scrunched together as a familiar song blasted from the bar; she recognised it to be Green Day, and she scoffed at the irony of the meaning of the lyrics. She shook her head to clear her mind and proceeded to head upstairs to the room she was sharing with Seth. As she climbed up the stairs, the feeling of someone behind her was alerting and so she picked up her speed slightly. Tori's heart rate increased a little as she could hear the footsteps behind her pick up too, as if they were trying to catch up with her. She finally reached her floor and quickly drew her keys from the pocket of her jeans.

"Fuck," she mumbled as she dropped the keys onto the floor. As she stood back up, her back met with another person's body. Jumping at the surprise, she turned around, "I'm so sorry! I didn't real–" she soon stopped talking once she recognised who it was. Her heart was still pounding, in fact, it began to pound faster as her eyes locked with his. He wore the same expression he did earlier; she couldn't read it, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be able to understand how he was feeling. He simply nodded towards her door, wanting to talk to her somewhere a bit more private. She knew she should have said no, but she felt too scared, too small. The two of them walked in, and he closed the door behind them, leaning against it. They both stood in darkness, save for the dim glow of the moon.

"Tell me, Victoria," he started, his voice rough; he had obviously been drinking. "What have you and Punk been talking about this evening?"

"Nothing," she replied, quietly, eyes dropping to the floor.

His low chuckle bounced off the walls, sending yet another tingle to travel up and down her spine, "I really thought you'd understand that you shouldn't lie to me by now; I could ruin you in less than a second, sweetheart."

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor even when he walked towards her. Much to her surprise, he gently tilted her chin to force her to look into his eyes. Her breath became hitched in her throat; he looked calm as his eyes reflected the light from the moon, his features soft. "Well, what were you talking about?"

"I told you," Tori said, their eyes still locked. "Nothing."

He pushed his tongue into his cheek as he dropped his hand from her chin. His hand dug into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, he lit it and took a long drag, sighing in satisfaction as the poison danced around his lungs. He used his other hand to run through his matted hair which looked scruffy. Tori just watched him, not knowing what she was meant to do.

"I, uh, where is Seth?"

"Went out for a drink with Roman," he replied, taking another drag.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm kind of tired so can you leave?"

"Not until you answer my question properly, Victoria."

"We were talking about comic books, nothing special."

He smirked, "You're lying," he edged in towards Tori and the smell of the smoke hit her, "You were talking about me."

"Not everything is about you, Dean," she retorted.

"But when it comes to you, sweetheart, everything is about me," he whispered, edging towards her still. "You can't stop thinking about me. You can't stop thinking about how good I feel inside you. You can't stop thinking about how I can make you scream out in pleasure."

Tori said nothing; what could she say? Even if she said he was wrong, she knew he wouldn't be convinced. Would she even be convinced?

"Leave," she whispered quietly as tears threatened to fall from her stinging eyes. She didn't know what had come over her, but she was so close to crying and she felt so weak around Dean.

"You don't want me to leave…."

Once again, she said nothing. She genuinely had no idea how she felt about him. One minute she wanted him to be gone from existence, the next minute she simply wanted him. She felt confused; it was as if she was transfixed by him, as if she was her under his very own control. He looked towards her, waiting for her to respond. He knew he had gotten under her skin, what he also knew is that she really couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. Dean gave her one last look before he turned around and headed towards the door to leave. Tori sighed deeply, turning around to look out the window, desperate to clear her mind. She knew it would be hard, she knew she had so many thoughts that were clouding her mind, clouding her judgement, clouding her needs.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,__  
Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine…_

Tori pulled the curtains across the window, saying goodnight to the world. As she turned back around, she was met with Dean and the next thing she knew was that he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her with a rough, hunger-filled kiss. She felt all of her feelings and thoughts drain from her body as the two of them shared an intense kiss; her heart rate increased as goosebumps formed all over her body. The kiss slowed down and became more passionate, more full of desire. There was no denying the electricity the two of them shared was amazing – they clicked, they fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Dean pulled away, his lip trailing over his bottom lip and just like he had done moments ago, he turned around and left without a single word. As much as she wanted to chase after him, as much as she wanted more, as much as she wanted him right now, something small inside her stopped her from doing so. Something inside her warned her not to go there..._  
_

* * *

**A/N:**  
The lyrics were taken from the song _Give Me Novacaine _by Green Day. I do not own them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**  
Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter {:  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter 16**

A loud knocking sound echoed around the quaint room but all Tori could do was keep her eyes closed tight as she fell back against the wall. Her mouth felt dry as her whole body ached; she felt tired, incredibly tired.

"Tori, are you okay?"

She didn't have the energy to reply to Seth, as concerned as he sounded. He tried knocking on the door again, but still, she didn't answer. Throwing away his manners, he slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door open, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the bright light. As he stepped inside the room, his eyes found Tori who was sat, slumped against the wall, eyes closed and hugging her knees tightly.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, as he fell down beside her.

She simply nodded in response but they both knew she wasn't okay; she hardly slept last night, and when she did manage to sleep, she'd only wake up sweating, shaking, scared.

"Were you sick?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No. Not really."

Seth looked towards her, chewing his lip; he didn't know what to say now. Seeing Tori so quiet was strange, frightening even.

"You think you'll be okay to travel?"

"I think so," she replied, voice drained.

"We need to leave in thirty minutes," Seth told her, voice soft.

"Okay, I'll just grab my bag and we can leave early."

It was the most she had said all morning, but Seth still knew she wasn't okay; to be convinced, he needed the bubbly, smiley Tori back – until then, she wasn't okay. He left the room without another word and Tori pushed herself, slowly, up to stand. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to look into the mirror and slightly winced at her reflection. Her lips were dry, cracked but as she dragged her tongue across the bottom lip, she was reminded of the kiss Dean had planted on her lips not that long ago. She felt her heart rate increase slightly as the though of his lips felt against hers raced through her mind – it did nothing to help how she was feeling, that was certain. Turning on the tap, she waited a few seconds for the water to warm up for having cold water splashing over her face was something that was definitely undesired. Her hands were shaking, uncontrollably, as she collected some of the water in her hands. As the water met her skin, Tori couldn't stop the silent sobs from escaping her mouth – she had no idea what had come over her, what was making her feel this way but she knew she couldn't stay this way for long, or it'd drive her insane, drain her even more so. She felt _weak_. Weak for not being able to control her emotions. Weak for allowing Dean to mess with her mind. Weak for ruining everything good she had. Oh so very _weak_.

"Tori," she heard Seth yell. "Just got a text, there has been a misunderstanding so Dean and Roman need to travel with us."

She quickly dried her face with a towel before mustering up a smile as she walked into the other room, "Okay." She needed to get over how she was feeling and focus on the one good thing she has going on in her life – Seth. Tori stood in the door way and watched as he shoved all of his clothes into his bag; he wasn't a neat packer, opting to just shove it all in and hope that it zips up. It genuinely made her smile. He turned around, feeling her presence, and smiled towards her, "I much prefer it when you smile."

Tori felt her heart flutter as he said that; he had such a way with words. He dropped his bag and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into him. She looked up towards him, the smile still attached on her lips as their eyes connected.

"You know what else I prefer?"

"No," she meekly replied, shaking her head a little.

"Holding you in my arms," Seth told her.

Tori couldn't help but to laugh at his reply which caused him to frown as he spoke, "What?"

"Nothing, Seth. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well I have been told," came his smug reply.

Tori smiled towards him and noticed the look in his eyes; he leaned in slowly towards her, as if he expected her to move way. Their lips pressed together in a soft, sweet kiss and all the feelings Tori felt from earlier had disappeared, they were long gone. The kiss was the opposite of Dean's last night; it was much slower, much sweeter, as if Seth wanted all the time in the world with her.

.

.

.

"John, Seth's over there…."

"And?" John replied as he threw his luggage into the back seat of the rental car. Ashley glared towards him, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "It's your chance to tell him about what I heard…."

John sighed, "Seriously, Ashley?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Look, not right now."

"Then when, John? It's the perfect chance for you to say something to him!"

John didn't say a word, he already felt exasperated by this conversation, "Fine. Whatever," John muttered as he held his hands up. "I'll talk to him."

Just as John turned around to the direction that Seth was in, he stopped. The site of Tori and Seth together, smiling and looking generally happy was enough to stop him from going over there. No matter what Ashley had heard, he wasn't willing to shoot them down. Sure, Tori had really pissed him off recently, but there was a part of him that wanted her to be happy and he knew she would find that within Seth. From their years of friendship, he knew that Tori needed safety, passion and someone to keep her out of harm's way, and John knew that Seth is one of the best people in this world to do that, seeing as John himself wasn't able to do so.

"John?" Ashley stepped in front of him. "Why aren't you going over there?"

"Ashley, just quit it. I'm not going over there to talk to Seth about anything. Just leave them be."

Ashley scoffed, unimpressed, before she turned and headed towards Seth and Tori who had just finished loading their luggage into the trunk of the car. As Ashley approached them, Seth heard her footsteps and turned around, a small frown on his features, "What do you want?"

"Charming, Seth, real charming," Ashley said with a roll of her eyes. As Tori heard the familiar voice, she turned around and the smile soon fell from her face. "And good morning, Tori," Ashley smirked.

"Ashley, what do you want?" Seth repeated, noting the look on Tori's face.

"Well, actually, it's _you_ I wanted to talk to, Seth."

"Okay…?"

"Well, the other–"

"Ashley, come on!" John shouted as he jogged towards them, "We really need to get moving."

Ashley glared towards John, showing nothing but irritation towards him. John ran a hand over his face; he couldn't allow Ashley to fuck things up, not now that Tori appears to have found some sort of happiness. Tori looked towards John, somewhat surprised by his presence. He smiled towards her, and much to her surprise, she smiled back, albeit a half-smile.

"But John, I _need_ to tell Seth something," Ashley protested, the tone in her voice causing a thick lump to form in Tori's throat. Without a single word, Tori ran back towards the hotel entrance as all the feelings from this morning rushed into her, overwhelming the female. Seth, John and Ashley all stood there in silence, not knowing where Tori had gone, or what made her leave like that. Ashley headed in the same way as Tori just had for she felt a flicker of concern; even before she had spoken, Tori looked tired, pale, drained which is very unlike her, Ashley knew. As Ashley stepped inside the hotel, she ventured to the ladies' restroom first and as she was met by the sound of someone being sick, she could only presume it was Tori. Ashley leaned against the wall as she heard the toilet flushing, and the moment Tori walked out, she knew it was much more than being tired that was making her ill, "Tori, are you okay?"

"I don't want to speak to you," Tori replied as she washed her face, ignoring the look Ashley was giving her.

"Come on, you were just sick! What's wrong?"

"I said I don't want to speak to you!"

"You need to speak to someone," Ashley simply said, all thoughts of telling Seth dissolved from her mind. "And I'm here if you need to speak to me."

Tori just stared towards her – it was so unlike Ashley, especially since their bust up – to behave like this. Instead of replying, Tori simply pushed past her, rushing, to get back outside, back to Seth. Ashley ran a hand over her face as she watched Tori leave, more than adamant that something was wrong with Tori.

.

.

.

Seth, Roman, Dean and Tori all sat in silence as they waited in Vince's office. Neither of them had any idea as to why they had been called in here so quickly after their segment on RAW. Of course, they were all expecting the same result: _The Shield has run its course, it's over. _Vince walked into his room in his trademark suit and sat in front of them, his arms resting on the desk placed in front of him. "Thank you all for coming here so efficiently."

"You're welcome," Seth spoke, on behalf of all of them.

"Now, by the worried look on your faces," Vince started as he looked between all of them. "You all think you're here for a bad reason," a low chuckle escaped his lips. "Why is it everyone thinks that? I can present good news, too, such as the news I'm presenting the four of you." The Shield all relaxed somewhat, their muscles less tense as they sat and waited for Vince's good news.

"You all know what season is approaching for us; in two months, WrestleMania will be here. You guys have done amazing in the matches you have competed in, and to push you guys even further, I have decided that you will take part in a tag-team match on the grandest stage of them all."

Even Dean, who doesn't show his emotions in a normal sense, couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. Their hearts were all racing with the news; it was something that every superstar wanted to hear, being a part of WrestleMania is beyond amazing – to Seth, Roman and Dean, it meant that they had made it.

"And Tori," Vince said, turning to face her. "You'll be in a match for the Divas championship against Kaitlyn."

"Oh god, wow…thank you so much, Sir…" she managed to stutter out as her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart pounded against her chest in excitement.

"You all deserve it. I acknowledge your work just as much as the veterans and the top talent," Vince told them. "I look forward to your WrestleMania build up. You may leave."

They all thanked him, shaking his hand as they left. For once, they were all speechless. Words couldn't describe how they were feeling, knowing that they were going to be a part of WrestleMania was just perfect and they knew they could help to put on the best show yet.

.

.

.

The four of them decided to head back to the hotel, get some junk food as they watched a few films; it was their own – quiet – way of celebrating the news they had received. They were still in shock, not quite believing that they were going to be on the grandest stage of them all. Tori looked towards Dean who currently stood outside, smoking, as he watched the world before him. Roman had headed out to grab the Chinese they had ordered a few minutes ago whilst Seth ventured off for a shower to relax his muscles. Against her better judgement, she pulled the door towards her and stepped outside to stand with him. The two of them stayed silent as Dean finished off his cigarette – but the silence didn't feel awkward, not in the slightest.

"You seem really happy with him," Dean finally spoke as he lit up another cigarette. Tori just nodded for she didn't know how to respond. "He seems really happy with you, too."

"We're not together," Tori simply said.

"No, but he told us that you two kissed and that it was different to the first time."

To avoid his eyes, Tori started to play with her hands as if they were the most exciting thing in the world. Dean moved towards her, placing his hand on hers. She looked towards him, unsure of what he was going to do. Unexpectedly, he simply smiled, "You two are good for each other. He's way better than I would ever be for you. You see, I'm not good for anyone. As soon as someone gets involved with me, they're basically dead– not literally, of course. I seem to be some sort of curse," he laughed softly, but Tori could detect the bitterness that lay beneath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're going to WrestleMania," Dean smiled as he took a drag. Tori instantly knew from the "we're" that he wasn't referring to Seth or Roman, just her and him. It most likely wasn't intentional, but Tori easily picked up on it.

"I'm glad you're okay. You deserve this, Dean. More than anyone."

Tori shot him a small smile before she headed back inside, closing the door behind her. Dean exhaled, the smoke danced around him as he watched Tori sit on Seth's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. The jealousy returned, panging in his chest – oh, how killed him inside.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Big drama coming up next chapter as we skip two months to WrestleMania!  
Review :)!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:  
**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I was excited to get this one up for you, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it :)  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter 17**

_**2 Months Later – WrestleMania**_

Walking through the backstage arena was most definitely breath taking; Tori never knew that so many people were actually employed with the WWE until it hit around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Superstars, trainers, creative staff and the like were running around backstage, some in frustration, and others in complete awe at the hard work that was being demonstrated. WrestleMania was coming together, and dammit, it was coming together good. Tori had just arrived, alone, as she needed to discuss everything – for the hundredth time – with Kaitlyn. The two of them were given twenty minutes – which was incredibly precious to the Divas in the WWE – and they were more than determined to put on a match that showcased their talent, as well as shock the WWE and its universe. Seth, Roman and Dean were still at the hotel, although they tried to convince Tori they were okay, she knew all three of them were as nervous as hell. But she didn't blame them, she felt the exact same way. What Tori also knew is that they were going to make themselves proud, for wrestling was in their blood and they had all worked so hard to get to where they were. Everyone knows getting into the business is hard, but the WWE is a completely different level. Tori looked towards her phone, smiling as she received a text from Kaitlyn explaining that she had just arrived and will meet her in the canteen. Tori's smile only doubled in size as she saw that a text from Seth had just come through: **Hope you got to the venue alright. Heard it is crazy as fuck there. It's hard for me to admit this but I'm as nervous as fuck and I'm worried it'll all go wrong. So there, I admit it, I'm scared...don't laugh at me. x x x **

Tori and Seth, over the past couple of months, had become a lot closer. In terms of a relationship, they weren't quite there, but they were ever so close. Tori knew that Seth was one for taking things slow; he wanted to make sure he knew as much as he could about someone before he was willing to commit, take the risk. Granted Tori was the exact opposite and usually rushed into things, she understood why he was the way he was. She had learned so much about him, it had made her want to be with him more. She tapped the reply button and quickly took the chance to respond. **I knew it! You didn't have to hide it from me, I know you too well, haha. You're bound to be scared, Seth. It'd be weird if you weren't, it shows you want to do well. You're born to do this, to entertain, to wrestle. I'll see you before the show starts so we can talk properly then. See you soon xxxxxx**

As soon as she hit the send button, Kaitlyn sat herself down next to Tori, startling the female somewhat, "Bitch! I didn't see you come in."

"I'm a ninja, that's why," Kaitlyn responded with a roll of her eyes. "If you saw me then I wouldn't be a good ninja."

"Yeah, okay…." The two females burst out laughing, unable to keep a straight face. Over the course of the WrestleMania build up, Kaitlyn and Tori had become close. They worked well together both in the ring, and outside of it, and had quickly discovered each other's strengths and weaknesses, which is very important when putting together a rivalry, a feud and a match at WrestleMania.

"How are you feeling?" Kaitlyn asked as she calmed down from the laughter.

"Yeah, not too bad," Tori replied. Kaitlyn smiled at the response. "And how are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm feeling great! We're on the WrestleMania card," Kaitlyn grinned.

"It still doesn't feel real."

"I would say pinch me I'm dreaming but what happens if I am actually dreaming," Kaitlyn said, a slight pout forming on her lips.

Tori chuckled, "You're such a douche. I love it."

Kaitlyn's pout was still on her lips as she spoke, "I guess that's a compliment of some sort so thanks…."

"Welcome," Tori replied before changing the subject. "So, our plan for tonight."

"Yes, our plan for tonight…." Kaitlyn replied with a grin. "I'm excited. Let's head down to the ring to get in a practise or two."

The two of them gripped onto their bags and pushed through the sea of people to get down to the ring; they had just over forty-five minutes to get in as much practise as they can for tonight, for once their time is up, there would be no more practising – the next time they would perform, it would be in front of thousands and thousands of screaming fans.

.

.

.

"Wow," was all Seth said as the three of them walked through backstage. Just like Tori had been, Seth was in awe of everything; the backstage workers, the superstars, the general WrestleMania spirit. It was simply beautiful, captivating, even. The three men had a great run-up to WrestleMania and were scheduled to compete against Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show – all three opponents were in the top league, all three opponents were going to help the Shield with elevation, with their knowledge. The planned match was going to blow people away; the six men had worked so hard to put together a match that had "oh my god' spots, as well as tension, drama and suspense. They knew there were bigger matches, in terms of star power, that was featured on tonight's card, but that sure as hell didn't mean their match couldn't be just as good. They were out to prove to the world that they could all be future champions, whether it be Tag Team champs or the WWE champ.

"It's pretty special, huh?"

The three men turned around to meet CM Punk, who smiled towards them. "Just thought I'd say good luck for tonight. None of us know the result, apart from you, obviously, but whatever happens, you'll do great. You're all the future of this company," he shrugged a little as he carried on speaking, "I would say break a leg but I'd prefer that didn't happen."

"Same," Seth chuckled.

"Good luck to you, too. We're all fucking excited for your match against the Undertaker," Roman commented, adding to the conversation.

"Luck is for losers," Punk replied, grinning.

They all chuckled, save Dean. He had been quiet all day. Seth and Roman had just put it down to nerves, but he wasn't nervous. He was just in the zone; he didn't want to be distracted, he just wanted to prepare himself, emotionally, physically for the match. His eyes scanned around the corridor they had found themselves in. Punk, Seth and Roman were deep in conversation, something about how to keep the nerves at bay or something. Dean's attention was drawn towards Tori, who had dressed into her wrestling attire for her match that was no less than an hour away. Over the course of the past few weeks, he had distanced himself away from her for he knew he couldn't stop these strange feelings he felt for her. As she approached them, he couldn't take his eyes off of her; her wrestling tights, skin-tight, helped to emphasise her thighs and her Shield shirt had been ripped, showing off parts of her tanned, toned stomach. Her smile wouldn't leave her face and her eyes glinted with a happiness that he had never seen before. God, he could take her right then and there….

"Well, it just so happens to be my four most favourite men in the world," she spoke with a confidence that once again, he had never heard before.

"Tori, wow," Punk commented, smiling as he took in her new attire. "You look great."

"I feel great. I'm excited as fuck," she bit her lip, a nervous trait of hers.

"And you're nervous," Seth commented, causing her to pout and hit his arm. "Ow! Don't injure me."

"I'll do what I want," she mumbled. "Because you are my bitch."

Punk and Roman grinned at the two of them, amused by the banter that was unfolding before them. But still, Dean just stood there, eyes fixated on just Tori. The next thing Dean knew was that the group had said their goodbyes to Punk and started to walk towards their locker room for the evening; Dean followed behind, eyes still watching Tori.

"Ah, here it is!" She beamed as she pushed the door open. They all looked around, noting the large room with a few chairs and a table with bottles of water and some nibbles. Roman noticed a small envelope on the table and picked it up, ripping the seal to pull out the folded paper that was situated inside of it. "Dear Dean, Roman, Seth and Tori, just wanted to wish all four of you good luck tonight. I'm excited to see how you all cope with such pressure and I expect excellent matches from all of you. See you at the after party, Vince."

"Well, the pressure is on," Tori muttered.

Seth leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Can we have that talk now? Please?"

She nodded, "outside?"

"If that's okay."

Once again, she nodded. They both excused themselves from the locker room and headed towards a quiet corner of the building, away from the buzz and excitement of WrestleMania.

"You look amazing," was the first thing that Seth said.

Tori blushed, chewing on the inside of her cheek at the comment.

"You okay?"

"I thought I was but the nerves have finally kicked in," she told him with a slight sigh. Seth pulled her towards him in a tight hug, "I'm nervous too."

She returned his embrace, inhaling his scent as an aid to help relax her. It worked. With his embrace, she already felt somewhat calmer. Pushing away from him, her eyes connected with his and she smiled, "We're both going to do so well, I know it. We were born to do this."

"You're right," he smiled. "I guess the nerves will fade as soon as the Shield's music is played."

"Yep. You're going to be amazing, Seth. I know it," she told him, her eyes still locked with his. "And I'm going to be amazing because I believe in myself."

"You sound so big headed," Seth commented.

"Oi! I'm trying to make myself feel better."

Seth grinned towards her, "You're going to do perfectly. I believe in you. No matter what the outcome, I'll be so fucking proud of you."

The simple words had made Tori forget all about any nerves, about any worries. Seth was so good to her, oh so good. "Thank you."

Seth smiled and gave her a small nod. "So, I was thinking."

"Oh god, you were thinking? This cannot be good!" Tori joked in mock horror.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll keep those thoughts to myself."

"No, no. I was kidding," she told him, ruffling up his hair a little.

"You have been so patient with me, you know, in terms of me wanting to take things slow and stuff…I was, I was just hoping that maybe we could make things official?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Seth, I'd love to…seriously…."

Before another word could be said, Seth captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss – it was the sort of kiss that would be very hard to forget about, that was certain. Pulling away, they both smiled towards each other, knowing that their time had finally come.

.

.

.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…Shield." As the entrance theme started, a roar of boo's flooded the arena. Lillian stood proudly in the ring and lifted the microphone to her mouth, "This Divas Championship match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the challenger, from London, England, Victoria!"

As soon as the name flew from Lillian's mouth, a new wave of boos could be heard and Tori stepped through the curtains and walked onto the ramp. The atmosphere took her by surprise; it was nothing that she was expecting. It was more than perfect, even if she was getting booed like there was no tomorrow. As she walked down the ramp, she looked around; she still couldn't believe how many people were here; it made all the blood, sweat and tears worth it. She jumped up onto the apron and discarded her jacket before yelling, "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

As her music faded, the arena made themselves heard once more by booing towards Tori who stood arrogantly in the ring, leant against the ropes as she awaited her opponent.

"She looks ready to fight," Cole commented.

"And introducing her opponent, the Divas Champion, Kaitlyn!"

"And so does our beautiful champ!" King exclaimed as Kaitlyn bounced through the curtains, Divas belt held high. The fans all cheered as she made her way to the ring, clad in her camouflage attire. Tori took in a deep breath as Kaitlyn handed her belt over to the referee, and all the hard work, all the planning and all the excitement played down to this very moment – the moment that the referee signalled for the bell to be rung.

"And here we go!" King called, sounding extremely excited.

Tori and Kaitlyn began the match by locking-up; Kaitlyn's strength came to an advantage as she took Tori down, applying a simple submission manoeuvre. Quickly reversing it, Tori now had Kaitlyn in a simple headlock, which she was soon to break out of. The two stood up, eyeing each other up, deciding what to do. They both locked up again, but this time they both released the grip and stood toe-to-toe. Tori was quick to shove Kaitlyn, who only stumbled back a few spaces and launched herself towards Tori; the two of them rolled around the canvas, throwing in as many punches and slaps as they could. The arena roared in response, absolutely loving the drama that was unfolding before them.

"These two are getting vicious," King practically shouted. "The referee is having to pull them off of each other!"

Once the ref had managed to get the two ladies apart, Tori delivered a cheap slap the Kaitlyn's cheek who shoved her forcefully in response. As Tori stumbled back a couple of paces, Kaitlyn used the ropes to give her more momentum to deliver a clothesline, and once Tori stood up, she delivered a second. Tori staggered up and Kaitlyn, a bit harder than intended, hit a swift kick to Tori's stomach. The English Native experienced a sharp pain to her stomach, but still doubled over to allow Kaitlyn to perform a perfectly executed DDT. As Tori fell to the canvas, the sick feeling returned to her as her stomach felt as if it had been stabbed repeatedly. She felt lifeless and struggled to move, and she even struggled to kick out from the pin attempt. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She felt cold, lifeless...dead.

Kaityln looked towards the referee, confused as to why Tori was laying lifeless in the middle of the ring; they still had way over ten minutes of their match left. The ref dropped beside Tori and immediately shook his head. The atmosphere fell in the arena – it was deadly silent, they all knew something had gone wrong. Kaitlyn looked down, her eyes widening in shock as the white canvas was becoming stained with blood. She tried her best to compose herself, but her eyes welled up with tears as the referee couldn't get a word out of Tori – she was in a _bad_ situation. The two people standing in the ring threw their hands up to make the "x", signalling that there was a serious injury that needed attention straight away. The medics rushed to the scene, immediately knowing that it would be best to get her to the nearest hospital.

.

.

.

"I need to see her, please!" Seth shouted, voice full of desperation. The doctor looked towards him, "Sir, she's not allowed visitors just yet. Please be patient."

"Then at least let me know what's wrong with her…." He pleaded. Roman and Dean stood behind him, concerned for both their friends.

"She was around 10 weeks pregnant," he started. "The sudden impact from the kick was too much…."

"So she lost the baby…." Roman said, although it was more of a statement than a question. Seth looked confused; he hadn't slept with her, they were taking it slow. How could she be pregnant? Who was the father? He scratched the back of his neck before he left without a single word, leaving behind the feeling of frustration. Roman, who was speechless, looked towards Dean who stood there in complete shock. "That was my child," Dean whispered, voice cracked, as the realisation settled in.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**  
A shorter chapter than usual, and it's a little slow but there are some things that I'm still working on that will come into play. As always, a massive thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter :) And thank you to Ashley for your help (:  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Eighteen **

Roman looked towards Dean, a look on confusion etched upon his features, "What?"

Dean was literally too shocked for words; his throat had become dry and his head began to throb, telling him that a headache was on the horizon. The sound of various machines beeping made Dean feel somewhat nervous as Roman kept staring towards him, he knew he had to escape this conversation as soon as he could.

"Dean, what the fuck did you mean by that? You had sex with her once, longer than ten weeks ago…."

Roman didn't need a verbal answer from Dean; the silence was a good enough response for him. "You slept together again…." He mumbled, more as a statement than a question. Roman felt a wave of anger, disbelief, rush through him, "why? You know damn well how Seth feels about her!"

"Have you taken into consideration how I feel about her?" Dean spat back.

"You're Dean Ambrose; you feel nothing for no one," Roman retorted, lowly, before he turned around and pushed the doors open, heading in the same direction that Seth had moments before. Dean's head fell back as he closed his eyes. He couldn't understand how he was feeling, what he was thinking – this all seemed too surreal. The pain was somewhat reminiscent of all those years ago when his father had left him and his mother. Dean sat down on a seat, not knowing what he should be doing – was he meant to be here? Would Tori want him to be here?

Dean looked up to find a young-looking nurse standing before him. He sat up and nodded as his voice rumbled through his chest, "Yes."

"She's slowly coming around," the nurse told him. "You can come in and see her if you would like?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I'd like to see her."

"Great. Follow me," the nurse smiled towards him.

"One thing…."

The nurse turned back to him, tilting her head to show that she was listening. Dean cleared his throat as he stood, "Does…well. About the baby…does she…."

"No," the nurse said, understanding the question he was getting at. "She doesn't know that she has lost the baby."

Dean just nodded as he followed the nurse to the end of the corridor. She held the door open to let him step inside, and once he had, she closed the door behind him. Hearing the beeping of the machine along with the sight of Tori looking so vulnerable made Dean feel something that he had never felt before; he felt extremely saddened. He moved closer towards her bed, noting that her eyes kept fluttering open.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes at the sound of a voice and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "hi."

.

.

.

Roman stepped outside into the cool night air and his eyes immediately found Seth as he stood, gripping onto the metal-framed fence. He approached his friend, unsure of how to talk to him. "Seth…."

Seth turned to give him a brief glance before a bitter smile broke out onto his face, "This is ridiculous, isn't it? We finally get together and this shit happens," he scoffed a little. "It all makes sense now, you know. She was often sick, had mood swings. I was stupid to just shrug it off."

Roman just nodded towards his friend, he had now idea of the pain Seth must be feeling right now. "You're aware that Dean–"

"Was the father to this baby?" Seth completed the sentence, his voice bitter, angry, disgusted. "Yeah, I figured that much. It was the night after she tried it on with me, wasn't it? The night that we went looking for her, they both swore they weren't together but they fucking lied," he ran an irritated hand through his hair, scoffing at himself. "I feel so fucking stupid!"

The sound of Roman's phone beeping interrupted Seth and he was quick to read the message he had just received as it was from Dean: **Tori doesn't know about the baby. I didn't tell her as I thought she should hear it from Seth. I'm on my way back to the hotel now, I'll get a different room. See you around.**

"She doesn't know…." Roman muttered, more to himself than to Seth. Seth picked up on what he had said, "She doesn't know?"

Once again, the conversation was interrupted but this time it was because they were joined by John and Ashley, both wearing a look of concern.

"How is she?" John asked cautiously.

"She's just woken up…." Roman replied.

"Turns out she was pregnant and lost the baby from the kick," Seth added.

"What?" Ashley asked, a look of shock and confusion on her features. Seth couldn't help but to laugh – that must have been exactly what he looked like when he heard the news.

"She was pregnant?" John questioned. "How far along was she?"

"Around ten weeks," Roman answered.

John sighed, "I'm sorry you lost your kid, Seth."

"The kid wasn't mine," Seth bluntly replied, his eyes dropping to the floor before he met John's eyes. "It was Dean's kid."

John ran a hand over his face, "But they slept together more than ten weeks ago…."

"Apparently they've slept together more than that one time," Seth laughed, but it was hollow, full of pain.

"Does she know?" Ashley asked, changing the conversation a little. She was just as shocked as John – she hated this Tori but she knew this Tori needed help, _her_ help to be precise.

"No…." Roman slowly replied, shaking his head. "How should we tell her?"

"I'll do it," Ashley said. "I mean, I'm also a woman therefore I can sympathise with her. I'm not being rude but men usually suck at sympathising."

The men all nodded; she had a fair point. Seth explained to her where Tori was situated to inside the hospital, and as Ashley headed for that direction, a set of nerves flew around her body. As she approached the door, she took in a deep breath and knocked on it before pushing it open. Seeing Tori in this state was heart breaking for Ashley – she had always been so strong.

"Ashley," Tori breathed, her voice full of surprise. Ashley walked towards the bed, sending a soft smile towards Tori, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, make sure you're okay," Ashley answered as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm getting fed up with that question already," Tori said, a small smile gracing her lips.

Ashley smiled, "You best get used to hearing it, then."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…."

"When I asked Dean, he didn't tell me. I asked the nurse but she suggested that someone close to me should tell me," Tori started before sighing a little, "What happened to me tonight?"

Ashley sighed inwardly before she looked towards Tori's stomach. She chewed on her lip before bringing her eyes to meet Tori's. On the way to the room, Ashley thought of all the different ways she could tell Tori about what happened to her. After knowing that Tori would much rather hear things blunt, she opted for that option. "You were pregnant. Tonight, when Kaitlyn kicked your stomach, it was a too much of a sudden impact for the baby…."

Tori's hand immediately flew to her mouth as she tried her best to keep in the sobs that wanted to escape. Her eyes became full up with vicious tears that too, wanted to escape. She felt this surreal pain in her heart, as it if were actually ripping in half, and she wanted nothing more than to change what had happened. She felt useless, she had no idea she was pregnant. She felt angry and upset with the world – it was such a cruel place. As the realisation kicked in, any attempt of trying not to cry was forgotten about. As soon as the first tear slipped down her cheek, it was joined by thousands more. Ashley couldn't stop her eyes from welling up – and that was only by imagining how Tori must have been feeling at that moment. She reached over to grab hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Tori appreciated the gesture, but it did nothing to take away the pain, make it vanish into thin air. Ashley knew it was best to just let Tori cry, release all the emotion inside of her until she was raw. Tori may be a strong woman, but even strong woman had their off days – Ashley could sure as hell sympathise with that. Tori closed her eyes, shutting them tight as if by doing so all the problems will disappear. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed as her eyes opened and she was still stuck in the hospital room. She was thankful that Ashley was still sat by her side, she was thankful that she hadn't walked out on her – in all honesty, Tori would have expected her to with the way that she had treated her.

"I…I'm sorry…." Tori managed to stutter as she wiped the heavy tears from her eyes. Ashley shook her head, "Don't apologise…not now," she then squeezed her hand once more. "We'll get through this; I'm here for you just like I used to be."

Tori could just smile towards her friend for no words would come out; she felt physically and emotionally drained – the complete opposite from how she was feeling earlier – but knowing that Ashley, someone who knew her so very well, was here for her meant a great deal for Tori. She knew she had a lot of apologising to do, but she was more than willing to admit her mistakes and move on.

"Is John here?" Tori asked, surprising Ashley. Ashley sent her a small nod, smiling as he did so. "Want me to get him for you?"

"Please…." Tori whispered. She had no idea what made her want to see John, but she was vulnerable. She needed people around her that knew her well, and John was definitely someone who fell into that category. It had finally dawned on her that she missed him, and she wasn't going to push it away. She was too tired to try and pretend that she didn't miss John and that she hated him. Ashley had left in pursuit to find John. She used her sleeve to wipe away any traces of tears that had fallen; she felt a wash of emotion fall upon her – she felt so much for Tori, seeing her in the state she was in was overwhelming.

"John," Ashley called out weakly. He turned from the seat and saw the state Ashley was in; although she didn't show clear signs of sadness, John knew she was upset, that she had been crying – it came natural to him. He got up from his seat and stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her small frame tight, "Are you okay baby girl?"

"She wants to see you," Ashley whispered into his chest.

"She does?" John said, sounding surprised.

Ashley smiled towards him, "I was just as surprised when she asked for you."

John pulled away from Ashley and smiled before simply leaving her behind as he headed down the empty corridor towards Tori's room. As he reached the door, he gave it a swift knock before stepping inside, his eyes immediately meeting with Tori's. She shot him a small smile, but he knew she was hurting bad.

"Hey."

"Thank you for coming to see me," Tori said, her smile still gracing her lips. John sat down beside her in the chair that Ashley was sat in moments ago, "It's not a problem. You okay?"

Tori just shook her head, not wanting to talk about how she was feeling. She had done enough crying, she felt weak enough already. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything, John. I've been such a bitch recently…."

"Tori, don't. We'll talk about this some other time. Let's just focus on getting you better first, eh?" John smiled, taking hold of her hand. She squeezed it gently, her nonverbal way of saying thank you. The two just sat in silence, there were so many things that Tori wanted to say to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had just lost a baby – a baby she didn't realise was growing inside her – and she knew she should focus on getting better and moving on from the experience. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, nothing was in her life, but she now had John and Ashley back and she was going to make sure they stayed in her life from now on.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**  
Here's another update for you :) I love how this chapter turned out so I hope you do too!  
Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Nineteen **

Dean stood outside, hand griped tightly onto the rails that were protecting him from falling off of the balcony. He had been stood there for just over an hour as he watched the world go by. For the past few days, he had been nothing but distant. He didn't want to see anyone, for he knew exactly what they would ask, what they would say and to put it bluntly, he just didn't want to hear it. Their apologies were no use to him – they wouldn't bring back his child, they would simply linger in the air, useless. He hadn't spoken a word to Seth or Roman, but knew they would meet at RAW tomorrow night. He wasn't nervous by it, not one bit. He would just take it all in his stride. He had heard that Tori had left the hospital two days ago, but that was it. He didn't know how she was feeling emotionally but he had wondered on numerous occasions if she felt the pain he was feeling. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he didn't know how to approach it – and that's even if she wanted to talk to him. The night they had slept together was purely for Dean's sick pleasure and as a result, he had got burned. A soft knock echoed through to Dean and he craned his neck to stare at the door; he hadn't ordered room service, nor was he expecting anyone else to visit him. Leaving the cool night air, he made his way through the small hotel room. Pulling the door open, a small smile found its way onto his face she he saw Tori stood before him.

"Hey," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Want to come in?"

"Please…."

Dean took a step back and allowed Tori to walk inside. She ran a hand over her face before turning to face him, her mouth opening as if she wanted to say something, but it snapped shut before her words could leave. Dean tilted his head, noting the reserved expression Tori now wore. He knew that she would have been told about losing the…their baby and he didn't know if it was worth the risk talking to her about it.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore," she finally spoke. Dean narrowed his eyes towards her before realising who she was talking about – Seth. "I don't really know what to say."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "I probably shouldn't be here but I don't know where else to go."

"Have you seen him?"

She nodded slowly, reluctantly even.

"What happened?"

"A few words were said, tears were flowing and that sums it up," she said quietly. Dean scratched his neck, not really knowing what to say next. "He'll come around."

Tori shook her head, not sure whether or not he actually would. "I don't think he will, Dean. I mean, what happened was pretty big."

Dean ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'm sorry."

Tori's eyes momentarily closed before she sat on the edge of the bed, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." He surprised her by saying. She spared him a glance before looking straight forward. "I guess it does."

Even as she felt Dean sit beside her, she kept looking forward. In all honesty, she didn't really know why she had come to Dean – what could _he_ do? He was the damn reason she was in this mess. She felt his eyes on her but found herself too scared to look at him for she was in a vulnerable state – fighting with Seth had took it all out of her, both physically and mentally.

"How are you feeling…?" Dean mumbled softly. He knew it was somewhat of a silly question but he just wanted to hear her speak, hear her talk to him.

"I feel…dead," a bitter laugh escaped her lips and it bounced off the walls harshly. Dean couldn't help but softly smile at the sound – to him, the bitterness sounded beautiful as it was exactly how he was feeling. "I never really wanted to be a mother but knowing that a little baby was growing inside of me makes me feel just…destroyed. I, it's weird. I was going to be a mother. I had no idea." She finally turned to look at him the hurt displayed in her eyes made Dean feel sad. She brought her fingers to her lips, lightly biting at her nails – Dean had learned it was a nervous trait of hers. What was she nervous for?

"You would have been a great mother," Dean simply said. But Tori could hear the serious, meaningful tone in his voice. It made a soft smile form on her lips. The smile soon faded as she shook her head, "Nah. I can barely look after myself."

"That's because you put other people first, Victoria," Dean was quick to respond. Tori looked away, unsure of how to take his words. "I think that's what I like most about you."

Tori couldn't help but scoff, "I thought the only think you liked me for was sex, seeing as you forced it on me."

Dean swallowed hard at that comment; she did have a fair point. Chewing on his bottom lip for a few moments, he delved into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, opting to walk outside to his previous location on the balcony. "Fuck," Tori muttered as she watched him leave; she knew that had made him angry, she knew she shouldn't push his buttons – especially since he was the only person willing to listen to her in regards to Seth. Slowly, Tori pushed herself to stand up and made her way outside to join Dean. The brisk night air hit her hard as he stepped into the open and she wrapped her arms around herself as she stood herself near to Dean, unsure of his current mood and thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly. "I should have thought before I said that."

Dean blew out the toxin smoke as his head turned to look at her. She saw in his eyes that the comment just made had affected him – only a little bit, but it had still hurt. He shook his head, his eyes fading of the hurt and he shot her a small smile, "It's fine. You're right, anyway."

She moved closer towards him and fed off of his warmth. Her hands gripped onto the metal rail before her as she took in the view before her. "How have you been?"

Dean was a little surprised with her question as no one had cared to ask how he was. Yes, he had slept with Tori when she was getting close with Seth but he had also lost a baby when she had. People seemed to have forgotten about that.

"I'm hurt," he simply said, placing the cigarette into his mouth he took a long drag before taking it out and holding it between his thumb and index finger. "I, I haven't felt like this before."

Tori nodded slowly, turning to face him. "I'm sorry that I lost the…our baby."

Dean blew out the smoke from his lungs to the left before turning to his right to face Tori. He noted the sadness in her eyes and brought his thumb to her cheek, wiping away any warm tears that freely fell. "You have nothing to apologise for. It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't of wrestled then it wouldn't have–"

"Victoria," he interjected. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

She shook her head.

"So how were you to know that you shouldn't have wrestled?" Dean asked, his thumb caressing her cheek lightly. "I know you'll blame yourself and there's no way I can stop you from doing so but you're not to blame. You shouldn't be in this mess right now. You should…you should be with Seth…happy…in love."

"_Seth, please…." Tori pleaded, eyes clouded with tears as she saw the disappointment evident in his usually warm eyes. He ran a hand through his two-toned hair, and as much as it hurt him, he knew they shouldn't, couldn't be together – not after this. "Why did you lie to me, Tori? I asked if you had saw him and you__** lied**__ to me! You flat-out lied. That night I had panicked about you so damn much, I thought you were hurt and now it turns out you were just fucking Dean!"_

"_It wasn't like that," she cried, reaching out to him. He took a step back and sighed, "I know how you feel about him. I can see it in your eyes. Yeah, you care about me but Dean, well. There's something about him that you like and I can't be with you if you have feelings for him too. I want to be with you, Tori. I really do but maybe we weren't ready for this after all," Seth concluded, his voice soft but heavy. He didn't even wait for Tori to respond, for he knew he couldn't handle seeing the reflected pain in her eyes._

Tori shook her head, "I don't want to think about him right now. I can't think about him right now. Right now, I think the best thing to do is forget about him and focus on getting over the…our loss."

She didn't know if that was the best thing for her, but it was sure has hell a lot better than crying tear after painful tear for Seth. She had feelings for Dean, yes, but they were different. Everything with him is different, unexplainable, surreal. She wiped at her eyes angrily for looking so weak in front of Dean.

"I never wanted to be a father," Dean admitted. "But…with you, I wouldn't be so scared because like I said: you'd be a great mother. Of course I'd be nervous but there's something about you that would make that feeling fuck off."

Tori couldn't help but to smile at his words, "I'd feel sorry for our child having us as parents."

Dean pretended to look shocked at her words, "And why on earth would that be?!"

"Because us two together aren't really a good combination," she answered, avoiding his eyes. Dean frowned a little, flicking his cigarette to the floor as he looked towards her, awaiting her to elaborate. "I mean, every time we do something together, people end up hurt…including the both of us."

Dean knew she was right, but he enjoyed being with her, doing stuff with her. Knowing now was the time to express his feelings, he used his thumb to bring her eyes to meet his, "Victoria, I love spending time with you and I know what I did that night was wrong. You didn't want it. I should have just understood and allowed you to leave. But before that mistake, I mean, you're not a mistake to me but I made a mistake with doing what I had done," he scratched his neck awkwardly, hoping that he was making sense. Once he noted that she was still engaged, he continued. "Before, at that pub when that guy made those pathetic remarks about you…I remember saying that you meant something to me. Victoria, I meant every single word I said. You **do** mean something to me." Once again, he used his thumb to wipe away any trace of tears that slowly slipped down her cheek. "I told you all about my past that night, about my mother and my father. Only two other people know about that…I guess I told you because of how I feel around you. You make me feel secure, sane even. I…I'm sorry for hitting you," Dean sounded disgusted with himself for hitting her as he apologised. "You do remind me of my mother because she was beautiful. You're beautiful, too. The only difference is, is that you're beautiful on the inside and you make me happy."

Dean's lips twitched into a small smile as Tori wrapped her arms against his torso in a tight hug. He could feel her warm tears on his shirt as she buried her head into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his hand softly stroking her hair in a soothing manner. She felt overwhelmed from it all. She admired his honest opinion but she had no idea how she felt about it. Of course, she had to fight strong feelings for him and it had hurt her to do so. Should she confess her feelings to him? Was there any point? She slowly looked up towards him as she felt him gently push her frame back. His hand rested upon her stomach, where the baby would be growing if it wasn't for that unforgettable, heart-breaking night. "When I found out we lost the baby, I don't know how I felt, Victoria. A part of me was somewhat relieved. Yeah, that sounds weird but I knew how much you liked Seth. But on the most part, I was shocked…devastated. The thought of my own little son growing inside of you," he patted her stomach softly, "is enough to even make me, Dean Ambrose, smile. But that was taken away from me, from us, before I, we, even knew it. I'm sorry for putting you through so much, Victoria. I never wanted to hurt you, and look what I did. I killed you. You said yourself that you felt dead and I'm sorry for doing that to you, for torturing you."

Tori looked down towards her stomach where Dean's hand was lightly resting. She brought her hand down and placed it on top of his. He moved his hand slightly and interlocked his fingers with hers, his thumb lightly stroking hers. "You think we would have had a boy?" She asked, smiling as her eyes met his for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Dean nodded, "I do. I would have liked to call him Nicholas James Ambrose."

Tori chewed on her lip a little, "any particular reason why?"

"I think it would have been a cute name," Dean casually replied. "I mean, as cute as I can get," he added with a small smile.

"Nicholas James Ambrose," Tori repeated, smiling too. "You're right, that would have been cute."

"It's nice to see you smiling," Dean said from out of the blue. Tori let out a small laugh, "I do smile sometimes, you know."

"Well…." Dean cheekily muttered. With her free hand, Tori playfully hit him before turning back around to face the bright lights of the city. "You want to stay with me tonight?"

Tori felt a sudden shiver tingle her body as the air became colder around her. She looked down at her hand that was still interlocked with Dean and nodded slowly, "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not being a bother," he was quick to tell her. She nodded, "Thank you so much."

Leading her back into the hotel room, he closed the doors that lead onto the balcony behind them and pouted, "You'll need a shirt and boxers to sleep in."

And with that, he was quick to dive into his suitcase, throwing clothes all around the room. "Too ruined, too big, too old…." he muttered as he continued to throw the shirts.

"Dean," she interrupted. "Anything will do."

He finally pulled out an old Shawn Michaels shirt and threw it towards her. She caught it and smiled, "I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy..."

"I got the looks that drive the girls wild–" Dean continued.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go _that_ far," Tori commented, grinning. Dean chuckled as he threw a pair of boxers towards her.

"I hope these are clean."

"Nah. I haven't washed them for a while."

Tori pulled a disgusted face before she turned and headed into the ensuite room. Stripped from her jeans and shirt, she put on Dean's boxers and shirt – which were way too big for her frame – and quickly looked at her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't help but note the genuine smile that she sound on her lips and let out a small breath. Folding up her clothes, she walked back into the room where Dean was sprawled out on the sofa, wearing just his boxers. She had seen prettier sights in her lifetime, she thought with a small smile. She climbed into the bed, flicking the light switch off. Looking up at the ceiling, she listened to Dean's light breathing. "Dean?"

It took him a few moments to respond, "Yeah?"

"Can, can you hold me…?" she instantly regretted asking that as soon as it escaped her mouth. But the minute she felt the mattress sink beside her, the minute she felt his arms grip around her and her body get pulled close to his all regrets slipped away. She felt safe, secure and she never would have expected that from Dean Ambrose.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**  
A bit of a slow chapter but it's needed to put things into place :)  
Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Twenty**

The soft breathing and slow rise and fall of Dean's chest was not enough to comfort Tori to sleep. With his arm wrapped around her she lightly traced circles on his skin. She was thankful for his company, for his presence but she still couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of various thoughts, spiralling around and around. What concerned her most is that hardly any of them were about Seth. She liked him, there was no denying that, but he had made it clear she didn't want to see her again. She felt hurt that she had hurt him but there was nothing she could do about it. What is done is done. The moment a sigh escaped Dean's lips, Tori snapped her fingers away from his arm in a hope that she hadn't woke him. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine as he whispered against her ear, "Don't stop that…it feels nice."

She couldn't help but smile as her finger met his arm once more, tracing light circles like she had done moments ago.

Even though his eyes were closed, Dean spoke, "Can't you sleep?"

Tori shook her head, "No. I don't know why, before you ask."

"It's because you're overthinking about stuff," Dean yawned nonchalantly, his tone explaining that it was obvious why she couldn't sleep. "Just switch off, or imagine you're going to win the Divas Championship or something."

"Dean…."

It took him a few moments to respond, "Yeah?"

"Do you care about what everyone will think of you on Monday?"

With this question, Dean's eyes opened slowly. He hadn't really thought about it – he had, however, thought about how hard it was going be with in regards to Seth and Roman. "I'm not sure," he elected to say. Tori turned around to face him and Dean moved his arms away from her, running one through his matted hair. She pursed her lips together for a couple of seconds before another question flew from them, "What do you think will happen in regards to my storyline on Monday now that I am returning?"

Dean lightly tucked away a strand of hair that fell onto her face, "I dunno. We'll have to wait and see. I know you won't be fired or anything. Vince was quite horrified in regards to what happened with you."

"I never intended to come between you, Seth and Roman…." Tori said, looking Dean directly in his eyes. He sent her a smile, "I know you didn't. Are you thinking about Seth? Do you miss him?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know if I miss him. It sort of ended before it had the chance to start," she said quietly.

"Does that make you sad?"

"I'm sad that I hurt him," she admitted.

"Do you still want to be with him?"

She slowly shook her head. "I don't think I do. I care for him and I have feelings for him but I don't want to hurt him anymore. I think he deserves better than me."

Dean simply responded with a nod, not really sure what to say. He smiled, however, at the sight of Tori's eyes closing. She must have taken his advice to switch off, after all. He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead before his eyes closed once more and he joined Tori in a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Vince simply looked towards Tori for a few moments, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated how he could approach the certain conversation that was well and truly needed. "Victoria, thanks for coming to see me."

She simply nodded as she swallowed the thick lump that had suddenly formed as she sat opposite to her boss.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point here. Right now, at this current moment, I am questioning your professionalism."

Tori tilted her head slightly as Vince rested his hands upon his wooden desk. "I, I'm sorry, Sir, I don't understand."

"I try to stay out of my employee's personal life but at times, it's an uphill struggle. I understand that you had gotten close to Seth Rollins but you were pregnant with Dean Ambrose's child," he explained. He pursed his lips before continuing, "This isn't high school, Victoria. I know it may seem it at times but you need to behave appropriately. Heck, I don't mind if you date a Superstar, that's not out of the question but you can't affect everyone in the process."

Once again, Tori swallowed the thick lump in her throat. Vince was right. Although it was slightly awkward, he was right. "I'm a fan of yours, Victoria," he simply said. "However, I've had to make the decision to ask to have you written off for a few weeks."

Tori ran a hand over her face; she understood but that didn't stop her from feeling disappointed.

"You may think my decision is unfair but this is going to be extremely beneficial for you. I know that you are in a lot of pain at the moment – you lost your child – and it takes time to get over the loss like that. I am giving you four weeks off to ensure that your head is in the right place when you come back. The Shield will explain to the WWE Universe that you suffered a vital injury at Mania and they don't know if you'll be able to return. If, however, you come back and your issues are still existent – referring to Seth and Dean – then I'll have to drop any hopes for you and fire you like John had requested earlier this year." Tori's eyes widened a little at what Vince had just said – John had requested that she should have been fired? She felt her heart drop a little at that before she shook her head a little, eyes meeting with Vince's. "I understand, Sir. I am sorry that I have affected this company and I am grateful that you have given me some time off."

Vince gave a simple nod at her words and Tori took this as her cue to get up and leave his office. As her hand gripped onto the door handle, Vince's rough voice called out her name. She turned around to face him, hand rested on the door handle. "Please don't let me down."

"I won't, I promise," she quietly replied before she pulled the door open and exited quickly. Now that she wasn't needed for four weeks, Tori knew it would be best to simply head back home for that time. And by home, she knew deep down in her heart she meant her home in England. However, she knew that before she even contemplated searching for tickets, she needed to speak to John. The two of them had a lot to talk about – she knew she was tired of being angry with him all the time and that she had a hell of a lot of apologising to do. After that, her mission would be to find Seth as they too had a lot to talk about.

.

.

.

"Kaitlyn. Just the girl I was looking for. I want a word with you," he simply said, voice full of anger.

"Dean," she smiled nervously. "What do you want?"

He looked around to find the corridor surrounding them empty. The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk as he spoke low, "You murdered my child."

Kaitlyn shook her head, shocked with his words "Dean, you know I didn't…I, I…none of us knew Tori was pregnant…"

"You're the one that delivered the kick to the stomach. My little baby couldn't handle the impact…the impact that you created," Dean still spoke in a low tone which didn't help to ease the nervousness that Kaitlyn was feeling. The way Dean looked towards her made feel so small, "Dean…I…."

"Tori and I could have been happy together with our little baby…."

Kaitlyn looked towards him, confused, as she felt her eyes well up with tears. her mouth opened as if she was about to respond but no sound would come out, no words were being spoken.

"You okay, Kaitlyn?" Seth questioned as he stood at the other end of the corridor. Dean rolled his eyes at his 'perfect' timing as he heard Seth's footsteps drawing closer. Sneering, he turned to nod towards Seth before pushing past him and heading away from the two of them.

"Thank you Seth…."

"You okay?"

"Just pissed off. Dean's mental."

"Tell me something I don't know," Seth muttered. "Listen, what he said…it's not true. None of us knew about her being pregnant."

"I know," Kaitlyn sighed. "How are you? Silly question to ask but things were going so well between the two of you."

"I, well…I guess some things are just not meant to be," Seth said, forcing a smile onto his lips.

"So you're over?"

"I think so…." He replied slowly. "Listen, I know it's a bit random and you don't have to say yes but would you perhaps fancy coming out after the show? Grab a bite to eat or something? It'd just be nice to sort of talk with someone…different."

Kaitlyn took a few moments to reply, "Yeah…that'd be good."

This time, Seth didn't have to force a smile onto his lips. "I'll see you around," he told her before he took a few steps back before retreating back down the corridor.

.

.

.

Dean turned the corner, letting out a groan of frustration. He hadn't even spoken to Seth yet so finding him in such a predicament wasn't going to get them off to a good start. Heading towards the canteen, Dean came to a halt at the sound of his name. Tori caught up to him, hands secure in her jeans pockets. "Dean, you okay?"

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "Yeah. You?"

"You seem angry…." She said slowly, as if she expecting him to lash out on her.

A smile was quick to spread across his lips. "You know me too well."

"What's wrong?"

"I…I was just a dick to Kaitlyn…."

"How?"

"I, well…." he sighed. "I called her a murderer."

"Oh, Dean," a sigh escaped Tori's lips too. "Listen, we'll talk to her together, okay? She knows you're upset about it, she'll understand."

Dean simply nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," she replied. "I came to tell you that I have four weeks off…it wasn't really by choice but Vince called me into his office and said it would be beneficial."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, not really sure how to take the news. "I…well what are you going to do for the four weeks?"

"I was actually thinking of going home…to England."

"I thought your parents hate you?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah…well, I want to sort it out with them. I know I fucked up and maybe they'll understand," she offered him a small smile in which he returned.

.

.

.

"Dean," Vince greeted. "I heard you wanted to see me," he added with a smile. "Please, take a seat."

Dean took a seat and looked towards Vince, his lips pursed together. After a few moments, his head tilted and lips parted, "I came here to ask you about having some time off."

"Oh," was all that Vince said.

Dean tilted his head in the opposite direction, "I know it's a bit of a short notice–"

"You think?" Vince interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I'm mourning the death of my child. I'm only asking for two, three weeks off," Dean replied, voice slightly raised.

"The Shield is drawing right now, Dean. You can't just up and leave it."

Dean pushed his tongue into his cheek, "Let's imagine if Stephanie died in a car crash this evening. How would you feel? You wouldn't want to work, would you?"

Vince shook his head, "That would be completely different."

"How so? You would have lost a loved one," Dean countered.

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose as a sigh escaped his lips, "The Shield is hot for business right now. If you leave, even for that short period, all momentum will be lost and you'll be back at NXT."

"My child died and you're going to ignore how I'm feeling?"

"You should push it away, Dean. This isn't funny anymore," Vince sounded agitated as he spoke. After a few moments, he sighed, "It appears as though you're stubborn just like me. You'll have two weeks off and that's it. I don't want to lose the Shield. I'll get them to write that you've gone to visit Victoria or something."

Dean simply nodded towards him before leaving in search for Tori. If she was going across the pond to England then he wanted to go with her.

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen back home in England?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:  
**Thank you for the reviews and whatnot on the previous chapter :) Oh, and if you're watching WrestleMania, I hope you enjoy it.

Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-One **

"John," Tori shouted as she saw him standing at the end of the hall. She hadn't managed to catch up with him at the arena so as soon as she saw him, she made sure she got his attention. He turned around as he placed the key into the lock, "Tori, hey," he called back as she headed towards him. As she reached him, she shot him a small smile before speaking, "I was hoping I could have a word with you."

Briefly glancing towards his silver watch that was strapped around his left wrist he nodded, "Course. I have to leave in twenty minutes, is that enough time?"

"Oh, where are you going?"

John looked reluctant to answer. "Just meeting a friend…."

Tori was quick to catch on, "You mean Ashley?"

"Yeah," John looked down awkwardly towards his feet. "So you want to come in?"

Tori nodded as she slipped past him and turned to face him as he closed the door behind the two of them. Tori chewed at the inside of her cheek as she thought about where to start. She had so much to apologise for, a lot to make up for and she had no idea where to begin in terms of sorting out the mess that she had created. Running a hand through her hair, she brought her eyes to meet his, "I, John look…I have no idea where to start or what to say about everything. I know I fucked up, I was a bitch towards you and some of the things I said was completely out of order."

John looked towards her, somewhat surprised with this conversation. Of course, he knew that it would come along somewhere along the line but so soon after her loss was unexpected and somewhat brave. "Tori, listen, I was upset with you. I thought I knew you well then all of a sudden you returned as this 'new' person. You said you changed for the better but I think you know deep down inside it wasn't for the better at all…."

She nodded a little. "I met three good friends though."

John shook his head, "Only two of them are good."

"I don't want to argue about this with you, John. I'm fed up of arguing," she sighed. "I still have a lot I want to talk to you about but obviously we don't have the time right now."

"We can meet tomorrow?" John answered almost immediately.

"I have been given the next four weeks off," Tori told him. "Vince thinks the time will benefit me and make sure my head is in the right place for when I return. I think it will do me good, actually. Thought about going across the pond to visit my parents."

"Yeah?" John smiled.

"They hate me," Tori surprised John by saying. Looking confused, John asked, "why?"

"They said they were disappointed with me after RAW months ago. Haven't spoken to them since," she explained, a light shrug on her shoulders.

"Do they know about the baby? Surely they watched WrestleMania?"

Once again, she shrugged. "We have a lot to catch up on, I guess. Can we meet when I'm back? Get this all properly sorted?"

John nodded. "That can be arranged, I'm sure."

"Have you seen Seth by any chance?"

"He was…with Kaitlyn having a drink down in the bar earlier," John said, reluctance evident in his tone.

"Oh," was the only thing Tori managed to say. She pushed her tongue into her cheek before looking towards John, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Take it easy, okay? Let me know when you land in England and say hello to your parents for me."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I will. See you around."

And with that, Tori left John to get ready for his evening with Ashley. Tori closed the door behind her and looked down the hall, unsure whether to go and find Seth or not. As she silently debated, another person that she needed to see popped into her mind and she was quick to find his room, knocking on it softly a few times. Hearing the door open, she shot him a small smile as her eyes met his.

"What are you doing here, Tor?"

"I need to talk to you," she replied. "I won't be long, Ro. Please?"

"Fine," he muttered as he pulled the door back further. She stepped inside and looked around, noting that the room was dark. "Were you sleeping?"

"No," he bluntly replied.

"Ro, please…."

"Please what?"

"Don't hate me," she breathed, her eyes locking with his. His eyes dropped to the floor, breaking the eye contact they shared. "I don't hate you; I've hate what you've done."

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

Roman shook his head, "But it has happened, Tor. I don't think you realise just how messed up things are right now. Seth has been so distant with everyone, including me. He feels betrayed by you, by Dean. You told me you didn't like him in that way, remember?"

"That was ages ago…."

"So you do like him?" Roman asked.

"I never said that, don't put words into my mouth. I know things are messed up, way more messed up than they should be. My intention was never to hurt Seth and I hate the fact that I have. If I could go back in time and change it all, I would. I wish I was stronger against Dean because that way I would never have gotten pregnant."

Roman's face dropped, "He raped you?"

"What? No!"

"That's what you just insinuated," Roman replied. "Did he rape you that night or were you up for fucking him?"

"Neither," she looked towards her feet before she headed towards the door. "I got to go. Sorry for bothering you."

Roman was quick to stand in front of the door, his hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her dead in the eyes, "Tori, what happened that night?"

"Nothing, Ro. Just drop it, please. I just came here to apologise but obviously you're not going to accept it so there's no point me being here."

"I asked you a question."

"Roman."

"Victoria."

She sighed, cringing at the way he said her name. Shrugging away from his grip she walked towards the window, pulling the curtain across to look towards the vast city before her. Roman made his way towards her, "We can go outside if you'd prefer. The doors that lead onto the balcony are unlocked."

"Okay," she replied, nodding. She pushed the doors open and was met by the pleasant warm air. Standing outside, she watched as Roman joined her, closing the doors behind him. She slid her back down against the wall, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Roman was quick to join her but sat so he could face her. "You know you're going to have to talk to me, don't you?"

"Yeah," she replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

"So, talk."

"That night, he told me that if I was to make a noise then he would make my life a living hill and I was stupid enough to make a noise, so he stuck to his word…."

Roman tilted his head, "He threatened you and then raped you?"

She shook her head, "why won't you listen to me?"

"He's blinded you, Tor. You may not see it as rape but that's what it is!" Roman exclaimed.

Tori looked towards him, wiping at her eyes; she had never seen Roman look so disappointed. She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears in bay. She felt so small and everything felt so ridiculous, so messed up.

"Ro," she finally managed to say. "Dean never hurt me, I promise."

Roman knew her words sounded sincere and he knew he needed to understand she was telling the truth. He felt frustrated, not with Tori, but more so with Dean. He knew exactly how Seth felt about Tori, but Dean was secretive when it comes to feelings. Seth could easily find someone else; he was charming, committed, passionate. Dean, on the other hand was none of those things. Well, he was all those things in his very own unique, twisted way. And despite all of that, Tori still stuck around. For what reason, he did not know but Roman knew there had to be something that just worked between the two of them.

Without a single word, she snaked her arms around his thick torso, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he replied, his voice in a whisper.

"You think Seth will be up for talking to me yet?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "You could try."

"I know he's with Kaitlyn so it's probably not the best time."

Roman just softly grunted.

"I better go; I have a flight to book."

"You do?"

"I've got the next four weeks off…well, Vince gave it to me. He thinks it will benefit me and I guess I agree with him. I still don't think my head's in the right place after the loss of our baby. It's going to be hard but that will make returning that much better, eh?"

"You headed to England then?"

"I hope so," she replied. "Try and make things up with my parents if they'll allow it."

"They will," Roman told her as he stood up. He held out his hand of which she took hold of and pulled herself up with his help.

"We'll sort this out properly when I'm back, okay?" she told him as she headed towards the door.

"You let me know when you land in England, yeah?"

"I will," she smiled. "Take care and if you see Seth, let him know where I am."

"Will do," he told her. She left his room and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to see Seth, not today. As she closed the door to her room, she reached over to turn her laptop and poured herself a glass of water as she waited for it to load up. Taking a sip of water, she sat down on the bed and sat back, loading up the website that would allow her to book tickets. Tori took a while browsing to work out when was the best time to fly there, fly back and so on. A soft thud sounded throughout her room and she narrowed her eyes together before spinning her legs off of the bed in order to answer the door. Swinging the door towards her, she discovered that Dean was stood on the other side, a smile on his lips.

"Oh, hey," she greeted. "Want to come in?"

"You know I do," he smiled as he walked past her. "I bought you a hot chocolate from the café down the road. It did have some marshmellows on top but I kind of ate some on the way here," he explained. Tori smiled as she reached over to take it. "It's the thought that counts."

Tori sat back down in front of her laptop, taking a quick sip of her hot chocolate. Dean jumped down beside her, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just browsing for flights," she told him. "I'm thinking about leaving in two days' time."

Dean smiled towards her, "Vince has given me two weeks off."

"Why?"

"I asked him for it," he simply replied.

"Because?"

"I need my head to be in the right place, too," he told her. "I want to come with you to England."

"Dean, it's probably best I go on my own," she replied, a soft pout on her lips as she placed her cup on the side.

"Why is it?"

"I have so much shit to sort out with them, Dean. It's not going to be much fun for you to watch, is it?"

"I want to support you."

"And you can support me," she assured him. "You don't have to be there to do that."

"But I want to, Victoria," Dean answered back. "Do you not want me to come?"

"I didn't say that, Dean, I just think it'd be best if I went alone."

"I don't want you to go alone."

Tori pushed her tongue into her cheek, "Alright. You can come to England with me." She couldn't help but to smile at Dean as his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his lips.

* * *

**A/N 2:**  
Here's a little preview for the next chapter - I think you all deserve it, :).

..._"I don't want him in my house," she said, voice raised. "You're lucky I'm letting you into my home, Victoria!"_

_Tori looked towards her mother, jaw clenched as she rolled her eyes. "I want to try and sort things out with you, stop being so childish."_

_Her mother couldn't help but to snort at that comment - she was the one being childish? No, She wasn't being childish at all. Her daughter was the childish one here, pushing all of her friends awa_y _for what reason she did not know_...

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:  
**Thank you very much for the reviews and whatnot for the last chapter. I'm excited about the upcoming chapters as from your responses I will be helped to decide where to take Reckless. I have a few rough ideas but with your reviews, I'll be able to focus in on an idea in regards to what will happen with Tori and each character as well as an ending, too :D.

Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-Two **

A light drizzle fell from the darkened sky as the night soon approached. It was cold, but Tori expected nothing less from being in England. Dean could tell she was nervous, scared even, but he had no idea if she wanted to be comforted, and even if she did, he'd have now idea how to do so. Tori swallowed hard as she knew she was closer to seeing the old house she grew up in. It had been well over sixteen months since Tori had been home; she wondered if it had changed at all. A small sigh escaped her lips; her parents had no idea that she was coming home – not that they'd really care. In all honesty, she just wanted things to be sorted, for her parents to understand why she did what she did. But deep down, a small part of her knew that was too much to ask and it was slowly eating away at her, causing a constant but subtle pain in her heart. The two of them had arrived in England little over two hours ago. They had checked into a small hotel which was around twenty minutes or so from her parents' home. Tori had been relatively quiet on the journey but in all fairness, so had Dean – he was worried about saying something stupid that would upset her, and that was definitely not his attention; he was here to support her, make sure she's okay and he was more than determined to do just that.

"Are we nearly there?" Dean asked quietly, breaking the silence between the two of them. Tori shot him a brief glance, smiling, "Unfortunately, yes."

"You're going to be alright," Dean returned. "You're strong."

Tori couldn't help but to let out a dry laugh, "I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am, you know."

"I think you are," he commented. "In fact, I'm going to call you Thor from now on."

"…Thor?"

Dean nodded, proudly.

"Uhm, why are you going to call me Thor?" Tori asked, smiling as she looked towards him as they walked.

"Well, firstly, Thor rhymes with 'Tor' which is what Roman calls you," he explained. "And secondly, Thor is strong, just like you."

A sweet laugh flew from Tori's lips which caused Dean to immediately smile back towards her; he loved the eerie sound of her laugh.

"Well, in that case, I shall call you the Joker from now on," she smirked. Dean shot a confused look towards her. "The Joker is interesting, he's a _little_ crazy and very captivating. Oh, and I find him to be very attractive in an odd way," she explained, a teasing tone echoed with her words. Just as Dean was about to respond, intrigued with her comparison and choice of words, Tori let out a heavy sigh as she came to a slower pace, "And we're here."

Dean drew his eyes away from Tori and looked towards the house that stood on its very own. The house itself had three floors – he could tell that from the amount of windows he could see – and was surrounded by dozens of large, dark green trees. His attention was then drawn towards a bright yellow vintage Ferrari which was resting happily in front of the garage along with a Range Rover which was covered in thick mud. A low whistle escaped through Dean's lips as he took in the surrounding, "Wow."

Tori just smiled as she headed towards the large oak door. As she approached it, a bright light flickered on and Dean slowly followed behind her, feeling somewhat intimidated by the fancy house and fancy cars. Taking a deep breath, Tori brought her finger up to the door bell and pressed it down for a few seconds. The two of them shared a look as they heard a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door. The rich wooden door slowly opened, to which Tori and Dean was met with a very shocked looking woman – the woman being Tori's mother.

"Oh. It's you," she said, her voice harsh but not as harsh as the look she gave towards her daughter.

"It's lovely to see you too, mother," Tori sarcastically returned as she gave a roll of her eyes, her tongue lightly pushing into her cheek. Dean let out a heavy breath, already taking a strong disliking towards Tori's mother. At the small sound, her mother's eyes rolled towards Dean, still displaying the harshness.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she spat. Dean glared towards her, eyebrows raised slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Lander."

"Don't you dare talk to me in that type of tone," she retorted, unimpressed, before she turned back to her daughter. "I don't want _him_ in my house," she said, her voice raised. "You're damn lucky I'm letting you into my home, Victoria."

Tori looked towards her mother, jaw clenched as she rolled her eyes, "I want to try and sort things out with you, stop being so childish."

Her mother couldn't help but to snort at that comment – she was the one being childish? No, she wasn't being childish at all. Her daughter was the childish one here, pushing all of her friends and family away for what reason she did not know. "Why did you turn my daughter into such an ungrateful bitch, huh?" she questioned towards Dean, eyes narrowed. Dean looked towards Tori as he answered, "We didn't turn her into anything. We, I, simply supported her and made sure she had people to rely on as she changed her views and her attitudes towards everything around her. She grew up, we supported that," his eyes returned to meet her mother's. "Your daughter has travelled over four thousand miles just to see you. Wow, please will you excuse me whilst I get over how _damn bitchy_ that is!"

A soft smirk met his lips as he saw her mother push her tongue into her cheek as she took in his words. She didn't like them – they reflected the truth – and she knew her daughter deserved the chance to explain herself and her actions too. "Come in," she quietly said, a light sigh escaping her lips before she added, "Both of you."

She turned around, leaving Tori and Dean to let themselves in. Tori turned to face Dean and mustered up a smile for him, thankful for his words and well, his presence. Being around him made her feel that much stronger, and that strength was definitely needed as she worked towards working things out with her mother and father.

"Who was that, Melissa?" A rough voice asked. Melissa looked towards her husband, a light shake with her head as she replied, "That, Ethan, was our daughter."

The aging man looked towards his wife, expression stone-like as he took in her words, "Where is she?"

"She–"

"I'm right here," Tori answered as she walked into the room. Since the last time she saw him, her father looked different. His thick dark brown hair was fading to grey and despite only being fifty, his eyes were circled by wrinkles, along with his forehead. She knew he looked that way due to some help with smoking – it was nothing but a dirty habit that she had witnessed him do for years and eventually pick up herself. He sat in his chair close to the open fire as some vintage football match was on the television. A glass of whisky rested on the table beside him and it obviously wasn't his first of the night. However, once he saw his daughter, Tori noted his hard features soften somewhat. She lightly smiled towards him as she walked towards him, unsure if he wanted a hug or not.

"Who's this?" his voice boomed as Dean walked through the living room door. Dean's eyes widened at the room; it was extremely large, filled with massive leather sofas, an open-fire, a flat screen TV which he could hazard a guess of being 60" in size and tucked away in the corner was a small bar which looked well used. Tori opened her mouth to answer but found herself beaten to it by Dean, "I'm Dean Ambrose, Mr Lander. I'm a close friend of your daughter. You may have seen me on television with her."

"Hm," was all he replied with; he knew the boy looked familiar. "And you're here because?"

This time, Tori was the one to beat Dean to reply, "I've been given a few weeks off and thought that some of the time could be used to visit you and mum; I wanted to sort things out between us. I hate the fact we don't talk anymore and being away for months at a time doesn't make things any easier. Dean came along with me for support. We landed not that long ago and I wanted to see you as soon as I could."

"I see. Well, would you like a drink?"

"Ethan!" Melissa snapped. "There are things more important to talk about than offering them a drink."

"Chill out, Mel," he returned, rolling his eyes. "They landed just today; surely we could save the boring chat for tomorrow?"

Tori looked towards her mother and noticed the angry expression evident on her face. "I'm going to bed," was all she replied with as she turned around and left the three of them in the living room.

"Dad, we could talk about it now–"

"Nonsense, Tori," her dad dismissed. "I haven't seen you for well over a year, that talk can wait. You two must be exhausted."

"We're not too bad," Dean answered, making his voice heard. Ethan looked towards him, his head tilted slightly, "Come 'ere, lad."

Dean, somewhat reluctantly, walked towards Ethan and stopped beside him. "You couldn't get me another drink, could you?" he asked as he reached over to grab his glass.

"Sure…." Dean replied, a little confused.

"Good lad," Ethan said before he turned to face Tori who took a seat near her father. "So, how has my daughter been?"

She couldn't help but to smile towards her dad, "I've been, on the whole, good. There have been lots of ups and downs but things are slowly working themselves out…."

"Good. I try and watch RAW when I can. I'm proud of you," he smiled. Dean handed Ethan his drink to which he took gratefully, "Cheers lad. Take a seat – you may be here for a while."

Dean simply smiled and sat himself next to Tori, his hand quickly meeting her thigh in a comforting squeeze. "Did you watch WrestleMania?" she asked slowly. Her father shook his head, "Your mother didn't want me to 'waste money' on it," he went on to add something else but noticed the look in his daughter's eyes – something either really good or really bad happened that night and he silently prayed that it wasn't the latter. Ethan felt his stomach knot as he saw Dean and Tori share a look. "What happened?"

Tori ran a hand over her face as he brought her eyes up to meet her father's. Their eyes, in terms of colour, were a reflection – her eyes, however, were full of pain that was about to be released onto her father. His eyes stayed locked with his daughter's even as Dean intertwined his fingers with Tori's as a way of encouraging her to tell him. "I had a match that night and I was booked to win but, well, my opponent delivered a swift kick to my stomach and I felt this sharp pain flash through my stomach. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed. It, well, it turned out that the sharp pain in my stomach was because I had a little baby growing inside of me…and I, I lost him..." her voice trailed off at the end as the tears fell from her pain-filled eyes. The wound still hurt – it still hurt so much. Her father's eyes filled with tears as he pushed himself off of his chair to reach his daughter. She was quick to jump into her father's arms, crying into his chest just like she had done throughout her years of living with him. Ethan wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly, one hand running through her indigo-tinted hair, "shh, it's alright," he softly whispered.

Dean looked towards the sight in front of him and felt his heart break a little. Seeing her so vulnerable, so upset, made him feel the exact same. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could somehow turn back the clock to prevent it from happening. This was his entire fault, whether Tori would accept it or not. He ran his hand through his matted hair as he saw Ethan lightly push his daughter away. Their eyes met once more but Ethan was quick to wipe away any tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I don't want you crying anymore, Tori," his voice was soft. "Things will work out alright. It may not seem it now, but trust me it will," his hand then dropped down to her stomach, "And I know one day my beautiful daughter will have the most beautiful little baby and be a terrific mother. That will happen when the time is right."

Tori sniffled as she wiped at her tears, "Dean has helped me with everything…he, he was the father…."

Ethan turned to look towards Dean, whose eyes were reddened and lips dry due to seeing Tori break down like she had. He sent him a sympathetic smile, "You okay, son?"

Dean simply nodded, "It's been hard. Tori has been so strong, you should be proud."

Ethan gently guided her towards Dean who welcomed her beside him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head onto his chest, feeling all too overwhelmed with the broken sensation she felt. Through all the pain, she felt a little flicker of happiness from seeing her father; they had been close for so many years, he had supported her throughout all of her GCSE's, A-Levels, exams, as well as training to become a professional wrestler. There was no mistake in seeing how broken he looked when he heard that he was so close to being a grandfather – she knew he would make a brilliant one and he still will, one day, hopefully. Ethan looked towards the two of them and couldn't stop the small proud smile from spreading on his lips. There was no denying that the two of them looked good for each other, they seemed strong, happy…content.

"You two can both stay here; I've only had one glass of whisky, I'm not over the limit," Ethan started. "Which hotel are you two staying at? I'll drive there and get your bags."

"I can come with you if you want, Mr Lander?" Dean was quick to ask. He shot him a thankful smile, "That would be highly appreciated, son. Perhaps if we take the Ferrari we'd get the quicker."

Tori couldn't help but to laugh at the Cheshire-cat grin that found its way onto Dean's face. Breaking away from him, she smiled as she saw her father place on his coat. Dean looked towards her, "You'll be alright on your own?"

She nodded, "You won't be gone that long."

Dean smiled towards her as he followed Ethan out towards the front door. Tori let out a heavy sigh despite feeling that a small weight had been taken off of her shoulders due to her telling her father about losing the baby. She was thankful that he was her father; she knew he'd understand everything and that he'd be accepting. She just found herself worried to tomorrow morning when she would have that conversation with her mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:  
**I may have got a little carried away with this chapter as it's over 2000 more words than what I usually aim to write. Oh well, I'm sure you're not going to complain ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of emotional and it was super fun to write (:  
Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-Three**

Once Ethan and Dean had returned home, the three of them settled down in front of the fire to simply continue catching up. Ethan showed interest in the current events of the WWE, mentally kicking himself for missing out on the Rock's return for he always had been a fan. Dean had found himself getting along with Ethan, which surprised him a little – since his father had left him, he at times, found it hard to be around fathers. It was odd, he knew, but there was something warming about Ethan and he knew how special Tori is to him which meant that they shared something in common. A small yawn escaped Tori's lips signalling that it was time for her to head up to bed. It appeared that all of the travelling had finally caught up on her, and she was excited to put her head down and sleep knowing that she was _home_. Ethan turned the television off, knowing that it had just passed eleven o'clock. He looked towards Tori and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her; she was back home and he was so glad to see his little girl.

"I'm not expecting to see the both of you till the afternoon tomorrow," Ethan said, his voice cracking a little, displaying his tiredness. "In fact, if I do see you before twelve, I'm sending you both back up to bed to get more sleep," he chuckled. "Hope you both have a good sleep."

"Thanks dad," Tori smiled. He reached down and kissed her head softly, "It's lovely to have you home," he whispered. "And it's nice to meet you too, son."

"Thank you Mr Lander," Dean replied, smiling in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

With that, Ethan headed upstairs, desperate to sleep. Dean turned his attention towards Tori and smiled when he caught her yawning, "It's time for you to sleep too, Thor."

Tori chuckled lightly as she picked up her bags and handed Dean's to him, "I know it is, Joker. Let's go, I'll show you to my room."

Dean nodded as Tori flicked the light switch off, filling the room with darkness. She headed up the stairs, Dean following behind her. The two of them walked down the long hallway and Dean lightly shook his head at the amount of doors they walked past – he would definitely be asking for a tour tomorrow. Tori slowed down as she approached her room, smiling as she pushed the wooden door open. Her finger met the switch and the light bounced off the walls. Dean stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him as he dropped his bags onto the floor. He looked around the room in awe, the three main walls were painted in a light cream colour which complimented the deep purple on the right hand side. Walking over to the left wall, Dean couldn't help but to smile at the varied posters that were pinned onto the wall. They displayed her passion for the WWE and its larger than life Superstars such as Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Stone Cold fan, huh?" Dean spoke, smiling.

Unsure of why Dean had asked that, Tori turned around and instantly smiled as he stared towards the poster, "You bet I am. Larger than life, great entertainer, one badass man – what more do you want?"

The smile was still on Dean's lips. It was amazing to see just how passionate she was about wrestling and knowing she had reached her dream, just like he had, made him happy. Tori grabbed onto an old shirt and pair of shorts before heading into the ensuite bathroom, "I'm just going get changed into my nightwear, brush my teeth and all that jazz. I won't be too long."

"Okay," Dean replied, distantly, as he found himself distracted by a group of photographs. They all told a different story, a few of them were of Tori in her younger days in what Dean presumed to be her first wrestling training session, her first match and her first win. Others were of her and friends, her and her dad and one small photograph caught his attention. He reached out and pulled it from the wall, holding it between his fingers. Within the photograph, Tori had her arms wrapped around a man whose lips were pressed against her cheek – they looked happy, in a sickly sweet way. He didn't even recognise that Tori had walked back into the room, all ready for bed, until she stood beside him, taking the photograph from his grip.

"Who is that?" Dean simply asked. Tori couldn't detect what Dean thought of that photograph by she knew he'd be asking a few questions regarding it.

"That's Tom," she answered.

"And Tom is?"

"Tom is an ex. Well, I don't even think I could count him as an ex," she dropped the photograph onto the desk before she walked over towards her bed, her body pleading for her to just switch off and sleep. Unfortunately for her body, Dean still had questions to ask. "How long were you with him?"

"Six months."

Dean shot the photograph one last glance before he took off his jeans and jumped onto the bed next to Tori, propped up on one elbow. "Why did you end?"

"Turned out he wasn't really into me. He used me to get at this girl who bullied me," she explained.

"So why did you have that photo up on the wall?"

"He made me happy," she said with a slight shrug. "I now realise how stupid that must sound and look," she chuckled. "I was an odd teenager."

"How many proper relationships have you been in?"

Tori chewed her lip, feeling somewhat embarrassed, "Three."

"Huh," Dean responded.

"Go on, laugh at me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Three is such a small amount," Tori said with a slight pout. Dean rolled his eyes, "It may be a small amount but that's not such a bad thing when it comes to relationships, you know. In fact, it's probably better."

"Huh," Tori smiled.

"I bet Tom fucking regrets doing what he did to you now," Dean smirked. "I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, talented and such a passionate person. Damn, it sucks for him that he missed out."

Tori giggled, "Yep, sucks for him."

"I'm proud of you for tonight," Dean whispered, his eyes locking with Tori's. She blushed at his words, "Thank you for coming to support me, I appreciate it."

He smiled towards her, "Good night, Thor." She smiled, closing her eyes "Good night, Joker."

Dean reached over and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, smiling to himself as she moved closer towards him.

.

.

.

Tori awoke the next morning, a satisfied sigh escaping through her lips. Reading the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table, she managed to work out that she had slept – extremely well – for just over twelve hours. She put it down to being in her very own bed rather than all of the travelling. It felt good to be home. Glancing over towards Dean, she smiled to herself as she saw him still asleep, a soft snore escaping from his lips. Doing her best not to wake him, she swung her legs out of the bed and gently pushed herself to her feet and tried her best not to groan out loud as she stretched. Pulling a hooded sweatshirt from her suitcase, she placed it over her head and straightened it out before she quietly left the room, allowing Dean to continue sleeping. The familiar smell of fried bacon wafted through her nostrils causing Tori to smile as she made her way down the stairs. As soon as her foot left the last stair, she was nearly knocked over, "Max!" she shouted as the golden retriever jumped up, landing his front paws on her thighs. She scratched him behind the ears, "You're still a naughty boy, huh?" he barked as his tail wagged behind and at what appeared to be a million miles per hour. She gently knocked his paws off of her and Max strolled into the kitchen, Tori following closely behind. Her mother was stood, back to her, as she tended to the bacon and eggs that were slowly cooking away. Tori chewed her lip for a few seconds, unsure of what mood her mother would be in this morning, "Morning."

"Afternoon, more like," Melissa returned. Tori smiled, however, as she could sense the smile on her mother's lips.

"Dad told me that he would have sent me back up if I was down before twelve so I didn't want that to happen," Tori explained. Melissa turned around to face her daughter, a small smile on her lips, "Your father is a bad influence."

"Yeah, maybe he is."

"Where is _he_?"

Tori knew exactly whom she was talking about and rolled her eyes a little at the way Melissa had said 'he'. Reaching over for a glass of orange juice, she patted her legs to call Max over. "_Dean _is still asleep," she answered as she patted Max's head.

"So he–Dean won't be wanting any breakfast?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders a little, "He'll probably wake up once the smell of food cooking reaches my room."

"Hm, just like your father, then," Melissa commented as she turned back around to check on the food.

"Yeah," Tori replied to her mother's comment. "Even though this is sort of my home, thank you for letting Dean and I stay…."

"You shouldn't be thanking me; it's your father that said you could stay – I had no say in the matter."

Tori felt her jaw clench a little at Melissa's response, the words stung a little. "Mum, when will you stop with the pettiness?"

A dry chuckle sounded from Melissa, "I'm not being petty, girl. You turned your back on us and I won't forget that. Your father may but not no, not me," she shook her head as she spoke.

"Breakfast smells delicious!" Ethan spoke as he walked into the kitchen from the living room. Tori pushed her tongue into her cheek – her dad doesn't always have the best timings in the world. "Good afternoon Tor," he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon, dad."

"Sleep well?"

"Slept the best I have in a long time," Tori smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," Ethan responded with his own smile. "Where's Dean?"

"He'll be down soon. I imagine the smell of food will have reached him by now," Tori answered, still smiling as she took a sip of orange juice. Ethan chuckled as he flicked on the kettle to make a cup of tea, "I take it he slept well too."

"I presume so."

Just as Tori answered, she could hear the sound of Dean walking down the stairs. Max, intrigued to know who was coming down the stairs, ran towards the source of noise. Tori bit her lip, stifling back her laughter as she and Ethan heard the sound of Dean cussing out loud due to having a large dog jump up at him. Max came back into the living room, proudly, with a black hat firmly held between his teeth. Tori instantly recognised it to be Dean's hat and the moment she saw him walk into the kitchen with an unimpressed look on his face, she couldn't help but to burst out into laughter.

"I didn't know you had a bear living in your house," he muttered as he stared towards Max who looked somewhat smug as he guarded Dean's black hat. Tori grinned, "Must have forgotten to tell you. Well, this is Max and he's five years old. I think he likes you."

"You mean he likes my hat," Dean retorted, still unimpressed. Ethan scratched Max behind his ears, allowing Dean the opportunity to get back his prized hat, "Thank you Mr Lander. It's nice to know someone's caring enough about my hat."

Ethan chuckled, "Please, call me Ethan. And you'd better watch out from now on; Max _will_ be after your hat."

Dean smiled. "I'll be watching him. Good afternoon Mrs Lander."

Melissa turned around to look at Dean for a brief moment, "Afternoon."

Tori looked towards Dean, shaking her head a little at her mother's response. Ethan poured himself a cup of tea, offering Dean one to which he politely declined. Instead, he found himself stealing Tori's glass of orange juice. She rolled her eyes before giving him a smile.

"Food is ready," Melissa spoke. "Help yourself to whatever you want, there's eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and some other stuff."

She took her plate into the dining room leaving Ethan, Tori and Dean to plate up their own food. Tori, finding herself to be extremely hungry all of a sudden, filled her plate up. Dean looked towards her, "Hungry by any chance?"

"Just a little," she shrugged.

He smiled as he followed her into the dining room. Placing their plates onto the table, they both sat down and began eating their late breakfast.

"I'd love to have a tour of the house," Dean spoke towards Tori. She smiled but was beat to responding by her father. "I'll take you on a tour, son."

"Great, thanks."

Tori bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that her father meant for this time to be so she could try and sort things out with her mother and also to tell her about the baby. Although she appreciated the help, she wasn't sure if she was willing to talk to her mother just yet – especially after their little chat moments ago. She knew it wouldn't end well.

.

.

.

Tori and Melissa found themselves not having that chat in the afternoon. Instead, Melissa had arranged – unknown to Ethan – to meet up with an old friend for coffee in the afternoon. However, Ethan had rung up the local fancy pub before she left and booked up a table for the four of them to have a meal at seven o'clock that evening. Tori stood in her room, straightening her hair after blow-drying it for what felt like hours. Dean had spent the majority of the afternoon helping Ethan out with various chores that Melissa had given her husband. Tori smiled as she looked out of her window, seeing the two of them trying to get Max back inside the house was hard to watch – it seemed as though Max really didn't want to listen to them. Standing in front of her mirror, Tori delicately applied her eyeliner on, smiling as it had appeared as though she had perfected the flick after months of practise. Taking a step back, she simply looked at herself in the mirror, head tilted ever so slightly to the right. Her eyes fell to the reflection of her stomach and she couldn't help but to wonder how different her life would be if the baby was still growing there. She was soon broke out of her thoughts as Dean walked into the room. She turned to face him, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "Mind if I take a shower? Trying to run after Max made me a _little_ sweaty."

Tori pulled her face in disgust, "Ew, yes. Shower. Now."

Dean smiled as he walked into the ensuite bathroom, leaving Tori to return to her thoughts. Pushing out any thoughts of the baby that was once growing inside her, she found herself debating on what to wear tonight. Taking out her black skinny jeans from her suitcase, she pulled them on and smiled; she sometimes forgot just how long her legs were. Opting for a chequered blouse, she took off her vintage – as Michael Cole would say – Triple H shirt and dropped it to the floor. As she went to put it on a vest, she was met with Dean who stood with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shit, sorry," he muttered as he turned around, biting his lip at the sight of Tori wearing a red-laced bra. She quickly put on a white vest, inwardly groaning as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, somewhat reminiscent to that of her bra.

"You can turn back around now," she told him.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't realise you were dressed and I forgot to take some clothes into the bathroom…." Dean explained.

"Forget about it," she smiled. He ruffled through his bag, pulling out a pair of dark-wash jeans as well as a plain dark t-shirt along with a pair of boxers and socks. "I'll just go…change…."

Tori nodded, happy when he closed the door behind him due to feeling so embarrassed. It's not like he hadn't seen her in a bra before – and without a bra for that matter – it was just a bit of a surprise for the two of them. And seeing him in nothing but a towel with water droplets falling down his chest…well, that was a different story. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she put her blouse on before doing up a couple of the buttons. Slipping on her beloved converse, she was ready to go. Moments later, Dean walked out and the strong smell of cologne filled the air. Tori smiled at the smell, it was most definitely pleasant to her senses. Dean slipped on a pair of smart shoes and Tori looked towards him, head slightly cocked to the side, "You look very handsome. You should dress up more often," she then teased.

Dean smirked a little, "Thank you, Thor. You don't look so bad yourself."

The two of them left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Melissa looked towards them both and smiled a little. Her daughter was as beautiful as ever and Dean didn't actually scrub up so bad, she thought. Ethan placed on his coat as he reached over to grab the keys to the Range Rover, "Let's go."

.

.

.

After ordering their starters and mains, the Landers and Dean were shown to their table, which was located in the furthest corner of the pub. The place was fairly busy with only a couple of tables empty. The four of them – well, except from Melissa – made small talk as they waited for their food. Ethan was most definitely falling more and more in love with Dean as each second passed which Tori was relieved about. She knew how hard his childhood was for him and she knew it couldn't be easy to talk with parents seeing as he never really had his own. After spending around ten minutes talking about wrestling, Ethan realised how much he had missed watching it seeing as it was banned by his wife.

"Not a fan of John Cena," he mumbled. Both Dean and Tori smiled at this, knowing full well that he meant the John Cena that was portrayed on the television screen. At the mention of this, Melissa made herself heard, "John is one of the kindest men I have ever had the privilege to meet. He's such a considerate, loyal man."

Tori rolled her eyes, "What are you on about, mum?"

"John. The man you used to love and be good friends with," a ghost of a smirk flashed across her lips, causing Tori to run a hand through her hair in annoyance. Ethan shook his head, "Why was that necessary, Mel?"

"I was just joining in with the conversation," she defended.

"I'd rather you didn't," Ethan returned. The four of them were soon saved by the waitress who had arrived with their starters.

"The garlic mushrooms," she called out. Tori reached over the take the plate from the waitress, "Thank you."

"And who ordered the prawn cocktail?"

Melissa put her hand up, thanking the waitress as she placed it down before her. The waitress then placed the two bowls of soups in front of Dean and Ethan who both thanked her at the same time.

"Enjoy your meals."

They all tucked into the food, the air between them turning silent. And thanks to Melissa, it was somewhat awkward between them. Tori looked towards Dean's soup, "How is it?"

"It's seriously amazing. In fact, it's the best soup ever," Dean replied, smiling. Ethan nodded, "I agree with you there, son."

"Hmm," Tori smiled. "Good."

"Want to try some?"

"Please," she replied. Dean scooped some up in his spoon and Tori leaned over, opening her mouth for Dean to put it into her mouth. She swallowed the warm soup, smiling, "You're right, best soup ever."

Ethan couldn't help but to smile towards his daughter and Dean for it reminded him of himself and Melissa when they were around that age. The waitress returned just over ten minutes later to take away their empty bowls and to tell them that their main courses would be with them shortly.

"So, Dean, where are you originally from?" Ethan asked after taking a sip of his lager.

"I was born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio," Dean replied. "I'm billed from there, too."

"Haven't been there," Ethan replied. "I used to travel to America a lot when I was a bit younger. It would be pretty nice to go there again some time."

The small talk was making Tori inwardly groan. She knew damn well if her mother wasn't being so immature, this evening would have been a hell of a lot better. Instead, she chose to be miserable all evening, looking as if she'd been scorned. Their main meals had soon arrived and whilst Ethan and Dean both opted for a steak – medium to well-done – Tori and her mother went for the lasagne with garlic bread. Much to the tables surprise, Melissa finally spoke, "So, speaking of John earlier, do you see much of him anymore? Oh, excuse me, I forgot you turned your back on him just like you did everyone else."

Tori placed her fork onto her plate as she glared towards Melissa, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just interested," she replied.

"I've come here to apologise to you. Why can't you just drop it and listen to what I have to say before jumping in with your petty comments?"

"Petty comments? I'm your mother, you shouldn't be so rude towards me."

"If you're my mother then you should start acting like it!" Tori retorted, her voice raised. She had finally had enough of her mother shooting little digs towards her, if Melissa thought she was getting one over on her, then she couldn't be more wrong. Ethan shot a cold glare towards his wife, "Stop this Melissa. If you're going to continue putting a damp mood on our evening then I'd rather you went home. Our daughter is finally here, back with us, and this is how you welcome her back? I think it's time you finally grew up – Victoria has."

Melissa ignored the words that flew from her husband's mouth, "You're stupid for pushing John away. You won't get any better than him, Vic, there's no chance in hell. He's irreplaceable. Your little friend here, however, is replaceable. My daughter belongs with John Cena, the face of the WWE, not this washed up nobody. I'm ashamed of you, Victoria," she spat, looking towards Dean with disgust. Without saying another word, she dropped her napkin onto the table and made her way out towards the exit. Tori closed her eyes, wishing that once they reopened she would discover that what just happened was all a dream. Unlucky for her, the contact from her father's hand on her shoulder brought her back and confirmed what just happened was real. She felt a warm tear slowly trickle down her flustered cheek as her eyes met her father's, "Don't listen to her, Tor. She has no idea what she's on about."

She nodded, although she had already heard her mother's words and they had already wounded her. Looking around, she noticed that Dean's seat was empty. Ethan smiled, "Dean went after your mother." Looking out of the window, he could faintly see the outline of Dean's tall figure.

"Your daughter is working so damn hard to sort things out between the two of you, why are you being so hard towards her?" Dean asked, his eyes full of anger as he stared towards Melissa. Although he asked questions, he really wasn't willing to hear her answers just yet, if at all. "I may not be John Cena, the man you seem to be obsessed with, and you know what? I'm glad about that. John isn't the man you think he is. Yeah, he still cares about your daughter but he's found someone else, he's moved on. You should understand that Tori was hurt by him and she too, needed to move on. We helped her to do that. We supported her, made sure she was getting on okay with her life. And you know what? There isn't a day that goes by that I find myself smiling because of your daughter. You should be so damn proud of her right now. She's going to hate me for this, but you want to know something? She's been dying to tell you something but she's been too damn afraid to ask you because you've been nothing but a bitch towards her."

At the word bitch, Melissa's eyes narrowed together and her hand connected with Dean's cheek in a swift slap. The sound of her palm meeting his skin lingered in the air, only causing Dean to smile towards her. "Go on, hit me all you want. It's not going to change the fact that you're a bitch towards your daughter."

"Mum!" Tori yelled. "What the fuck did you slap him for?!"

"He thinks he knows you but he doesn't. Not like I know you," Melissa replied. Tori shook her head, "You don't know me. Not at all! You may think you do but I've grown up, changed into a better person."

Melissa shook her head, "And what's this about you dying to tell me something but you've been too afraid?"

"I'm not going to bother telling you. I don't really want you to know right now," Tori replied, shaking her head.

"Does your father know?"

"Yes."

"I see how it is," Melissa whispered, her eyes full of tears. Tori rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to turn things against you and make yourself the victim? You're pathetic, mum!"

Tori felt her cheek stinging from the contact of her mother's palm – overwhelmed with emotion, Melissa had slapped her daughter, too, as well as Dean. Tori's eyes snapped towards her, full of intense anger, "I was pregnant. I had a little baby growing inside of me, mum. But I lost him. I lost our little baby. You were going to be grandmother but in some ways, I'm fucking glad you're not going to be anymore because look at you, you're a mess!"

Melissa looked towards Tori, eyes wide in shock as her words sunk in. As she stepped forward, reaching out for her daughter, Tori simply took a step back, shaking her head. Dean gently guided Tori towards the car, leaving Ethan stood near his wife. Grabbing his wallet from his pocket, he pulled out £50 in notes. "Take this and find somewhere to stay. I don't want you in my home tonight."

"Ethan, I'm your wife," she protested, eyes full of tears.

"Are you? You're not the woman I remember as my wife," he returned as he shoved the money into her hand. Ethan turned his back on her as he walked over to the car. Climbing in, he turned his neck to find Tori crying into Dean's chest. He was thankful this young man was here right now because seeing his daughter cry like that truly broke his heart.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Well, both Dean and Tori found themselves receiving a slap tonight...  
Review :)!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:  
**Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter. Just a heads up: I've decided that after this chapter, there will be four more and that'll be it. :)  
Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-Four**

Tori looked towards herself in the mirror, eyes focussed on reddened handprint that rested on her cheek. She felt all over the place and wanted nothing more than to just go back to America. Her goal of making things up with her parents was half-way there – her dad understood and had taken a shining to Dean which was an added bonus. Her mother, however, was a completely different story. She felt saddened, knowing that Melissa had grown to despise her, when once upon a time they were like best friends. The sound of her father and Dean laughing made the smallest of smiles grace onto her lips. Having their support meant the world to her – she wasn't sure they knew just how much she appreciated the two of them being a rock in her life. Wiping the eyeliner from her eyes, Tori dropped the wipe into the bin and changed into her pyjamas with the added addition of her favourite fluffy socks. Making her way down the stairs, she headed into the living room where she found her father and Dean watching an old episode of RAW from before this year's WrestleMania.

"Did you have this recorded, dad?" Tori asked as she tilted her head. Ethan looked towards Dean, hoping that he could answer Tori's question as he had no idea where it came from.

"I collect the shows and place them onto an empty DVD disk," Dean answered. "I like having a hard copy of any shows that I'm featured in," he then added before explaining, "No, I'm not crazy – well, I am – but I like to see how I performed so I can improve and stuff. I thought your dad would want to see some of our matches and promos as well as catch up on all that's happening."

"I see," Tori responded as she saw Dolph Ziggler on the screen along with AJ. She smiled as she sat herself down next to Dean, bringing the blanket behind her and spreading it out to cover the two of them. The open fire was blazing, helping to create a calm, relaxed atmosphere – just want Tori needed. Max, not wanting to miss out on any attention, jumped up beside Tori and curled up next to her, begging to be scratched behind his ears. Once Dean had fast-forwarded through the adverts, Ethan sat up as he saw his daughter on the screen, heading through the crowd to get to the ring.

"Great, Dean, show my father the match where I lose," she whispered angrily in his ear. Dean shot her a smirk, "You looked good even though you lost. And besides, I show up after for our match, what more could you want?"

She rolled her eyes towards him as she felt her phone vibrate in her pyjama pocket. Max nudged the phone with his nose, obviously annoyed that it had disturbed him when he was so close to sleep. "Sorry Max," she cooed as she scratched behind his floppy ears, making up for the disturbance in no time. Unlocking her phone, she read that she had received a message from Seth. She chewed onto her lip as she read the message: **Roman told me that you have gone to England – it would have been nice to have seen you before you went but I guess it was all a bit manic. Hope you're ok x**

Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to text back for it would take too long, she excused herself and walked into the kitchen, pushing the door closed behind her. She dialled his number and found herself becoming nervous as the phone began to ring.

"_Hello_."

"Seth, hey. I would have text you back but I thought it would be easier to just call."

She could sense Seth smiling on the other end, "_Yeah, you're right it is easier to call_."

"I did want to talk to you before you left. I asked John where you were and he told me you were with Kaitlyn so I thought it'd be best to just leave you to be," Tori explained.

"_Nothing is going on between Kaitlyn and I_," Seth was quick to say.

Tori smiled, "I don't mind if there is, Seth. You deserve someone that makes you happy."

"_You did–do make me happy_."

"Seth," she sighed. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. Even though it hurts me to say, I agree with you when you said we're not ready for this. You're a fucking great guy but you deserve someone equally as great and right now, that just ain't me. I wish things could have worked out differently but I do believe that everything happens for a reason."

"_You okay about this all? It happened so quickly…."_

"Like I said, I believe that everything happens for a reason."

"_Are you with Dean?_"

Tori's eyes narrowed together a little, "Uhm yeah, he's in the living room with my dad…."

"_Not in that way you tit_," Seth said with a roll of his eyes. "_Are you two together, you know, in a boyfriend and girlfriend sort of way?_"

"Oh, right. No, we're not."

"_I don't mind if you are, you know. Sure it'll hurt a little but there's something about the two of you that click. You should go for it. Listen, I have to go as Roman's picking me up in five minutes. We'll meet up and talk properly once you're back. Take care, bye."_

"Good bye_." _The phone clicked signalling the end of the call. God, Tori would be meeting up with a lot of people when she was back. Walking back into the living room, she smiled as she saw Ethan and Dean engrossed with her match on RAW. She hated watching herself as she always knew she would pick up the negatives – which of course, is good in some aspects but she could never see the positives in anything she has done herself.

"You've improved a lot," her father commented as the bell rung to signal the end of the match. She smiled lightly towards him, "Thank you. I'd love for you to come and watch me live one day, dad."

"Hey, RAW is going to be in London in a three weeks," Dean perked up. Tori pouted a little, "But I'm not due to be back until the week after."

"Surely if we could ask Vince if you could be on the show? I mean, it's stupid not having someone that is billed from London on the show. You're popular here, you'll draw – and that is just what Vince wants."

Tori allowed Dean's words to sink in for a few moments, "I guess it's worth a try. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, have you got any plans?" Ethan asked. Tori shook her head, "Not yet. Although I want to meet up with a friend sometime soon; I think we'll stay until Monday."

"So I only have four days left with my daughter after tonight," Ethan sounded saddened. Tori felt a wave of guilt flash through her, "Hey, don't worry. I'll be asking Vince if I can go back a week early. If he lets me, I'll be back here and you can come and watch me live."

Ethan smiled at the idea. "I'm going to call your brother tomorrow and hopefully he can come around in the afternoon, if you'll be around? I think he'd love to see his older sister, even if your mum did brainwash him into 'hating' you."

"I'd like that," Tori smiled. "I'll text my friends and we'll probably head out tomorrow evening then we'll have Friday, Saturday and Sunday to spend together before I go. I'd quite like to visit Gypsy at some point, too."

"Gypsy?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised slightly in confusion.

"Gypsy is my horse, she's at the local stables that my dad co-owns and I allow other people to ride her for lessons. Well, she's not really mine anymore seeing as I'm never here but yeah."

"Huh," Dean said.

"Ever been horse riding before?"

"Nope…and I don't really wa–"

Tori was quick to interrupt Dean, "Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll teach you!"

Ethan chuckled as Dean looked as though he wanted to protest but was smart enough to admit defeat. Max nudged Dean in the thigh, "I know Max, she has me wrapped around her little finger," he whispered, smiling. Tori frowned towards him, "Hmph."

"Right, so, tomorrow's plan entails Nathan coming to _hopefully_ visit, you going out with your friends. Then, perhaps we can go horse riding Friday and order in a takeaway. Saturday, well, we can decide on the day and Sunday can be a lazy day before you head back on the Monday. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Tori grinned. "As for now, I'm going up for a shower and then heading to bed. I just want to thank you both for tonight, I really appreciate your support. I'm so lucky to have you both in my life." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before leaning over to do the same with Dean. Max barked, feeling left out, but was soon happy as he received his favourite form of attention – a scratch behind the ears. She bid them both goodnight before leaving for her room, wanting nothing more than to wind down after a warm shower.

"Thank you for tonight, son," Ethan was quick to say once his daughter had left. "Seeing her cry like that truly broke my heart and watching her hold onto you made me realise how special you are to her. I welcome you to this family with open arms and I know you care a lot about my daughter which makes you a great man in my books. I don't know if you know this or not but she had a hard childhood. Melissa struggled through depression and one day tried to end her life in front of Tori. She must've been around nine at the time. It was hard for all of us. Melissa's behaviour towards you was nothing but inappropriate – she doesn't like it when Tori is away and seeing her turn her back on people like John reminded her all too much of how she turned her back on us during her depression. But still, that's not an excuse to be a bitch with you. I apologise."

"I didn't know all of that," Dean simply said. He didn't feel angry for not knowing – hell, why would Tori just spring that up in a normal conversation? If anything, Dean felt more connected to her – he understood to an extent how she felt and how it felt for a parent to turn their back on you. "You shouldn't be the one apologising. It just annoyed me how she was so hard towards Thor."

"Thor?" Ethan repeated.

"It's a little nickname I have for her. She's strong, like Thor. I'm the Joker apparently because I'm, well, crazy."

"You don't seem that crazy to me, son," Ethan told him.

As Ethan said that, Dean had realised something – he didn't mind Ethan using the word _son_ in reference to him. He knew that it was most likely because they had a strong connection – whether Ethan knew it or not – because of Tori.

"I, I just want to say thank you. I mean, you've been so welcoming towards me and it means a lot. In fact, it means more than you could ever know. This probably seems stupid – a wrestler here, being so open about his emotions – but being here has meant a lot. I, when I was younger, I had one of the most rubbish childhoods you could ever imagine," he finally looked towards Ethan who was looking towards him, intently, and Dean knew he was listening to what he had to say. "At the age of seven, my dad went away. He started a new family with some other woman. My mother, well, she turned to drugs, alcohol and I hardly saw her. I had to fend for myself at such a young age. I fell into her lifestyle and struggled to get out of it. Some of the sights I saw when I was seven you wouldn't be allowed to see in an 18 year-old-rated film. I felt disturbed, alone. I witnessed men attacking woman just because she wouldn't acknowledge him, I saw men dying from an overdose. It still affects me to this day and I had never really felt comfortable around parents…it makes me nervous…."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Dean," Ethan said. "If it makes any difference, I think you've done well for yourself. I haven't known you for long but I'm proud of what you have achieved. And like I said, I welcome you with open arms to this family."

Dean looked towards Ethan, appreciating every word he had said. It felt weird that Dean had told Ethan about his childhood, for not many people knew. Something told Dean that Ethan would understand, and that something was right.

.

.

.

"I'll get it!" Tori exclaimed as she ran towards the front door. Swinging it open, she was met with her younger brother who looked towards her, a confused look upon his face, "Mum? You look like you've grown younger since I saw you last week."

"Shut up you boob," Tori muttered, rolling her eyes. Nathan grinned towards her before he pulled his sister in for a tight hug. Tori wrapped her arms around her younger – but taller – brother. "I missed you."

"Don't get all soppy with me," he retorted, looking disgusted at the thought. Once again, Tori rolled her eyes as she followed her brother into the living room.

"Holy shit, it's Dean Ambrose," he commented, eyes wide at the sight. He smiled towards Nathan as he held out his hand, "and holy shit, it's Nathan Lander."

Nathan smiled as he shook the larger man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dean replied.

Nathan turned towards his sister, "Where is dad? I have something to announce to you both."

"He'll be here in a minute," Tori replied.

"Okay…dad told me about mum on the phone – the less said about that the better, I think. I can't believe it's been over a year since I have seen you. Oh, and about the whole being disappointed in you shit that mum said over the phone, I'm not disappointed in you. In fact, I thought it was fucking awesome how you beat John up and stuff."

"Language, Nate," Ethan's voice boomed. Nathan looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Sorry dad."

Dean and Tori couldn't help but to smirk.

"Anyways, I know it seems a rush and stuff but last night, I asked my girlfriend Sophia to marry me…and she said yes."

"Congrats!" Tori squealed, giving her brother a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks sis," Nathan beamed. Ethan wrapped his arms around his son, his eyes glossed, "I'm so proud of you Nate – you couldn't have picked a better girl."

"Thank you dad," Nathan smiled. "Sophia couldn't be here to announce due to work but we thought we could – if you're still here Tori – go out Saturday night as a little celebration party? Dean can come too."

"We'd love to be there to celebrate," Tori smiled, nodding as she smiled towards Dean.

"Great," Nathan smiled. "I'm sorry it's such a short visit but we can have a proper catch-up Saturday, okay? I'll see you all then."

They said their goodbyes and the atmosphere within the house was that of happiness – all thoughts of last night's events vanished into thin air, replaced by the good news of an engagement.

.

.

.

"_Hello, what can I help you with Victoria?" _Vince's rough voice boomed from the other end of the line.

"I was just…well, RAW is in London in three weeks and London is my hometown. It would mean a lot if I could come back a week early and maybe have a place on the card to perform…."

Vince was silent for a few moments – to Tori, those few moments felt like hours. "How are you feeling?"

"I know it's not going to be easy for me to get over what happened but I feel better already; being here with my father has helped me a lot."

"_You want to perform in front of your father, don't you?_"

"How did you know?"

"_I can sense it_," Vince said with a smile. "_Here's the deal: you can have your match on RAW but you need to also participate in all of the other house shows, such as in Newcastle and Cardiff. I shall have creative come up with something – it will most likely be you returning wanting revenge on Kaitlyn. You're lucky I'm giving you this opportunity and I'll be watching you like a hawk. And when I can't watch you, I'll ask others to do my job. You better make not only your dad proud, but me too._"

"Thank you so much Vince. I won't let either of you down, I promise."

"_Oh, and Tori_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Let Dean know that he's expected to perform on that RAW show, too. And if he lets me down, he'll be a dead man_."

Tori could hear the teasing tone of his voice and chuckled, "You've got it. Thank you once again." She grinned as she ended the call; things were slowly falling back into place for her.

"Thor?"

"Yeah, Joker?" she responded as she reached into the fridge to pull out a can of pepsi.

"What time are we meeting your friend?"

She checked the time on her phone to read the text message that mentioned the time, "At ten thirty."

"Oh, good," Dean smiled. "So I have enough time to shower."

"Of course you have enough–oh my god, what happened to you?" she asked as she turned around to look towards Dean. He stood in the doorway, covered head-to-toe in mud. Dean rolled his eyes, "Max decided he wanted my hat and so he jumped up – rather forcefully may I add –which resulted in me falling to the grass.

"Oh my god!" Tori cried with laughter.

"It's not funny."

"You're right, it's not," Tori nodded. "It's hilarious!"

Dean just glared towards her. "I don't even know what to do with my clothes," he then muttered.

"Strip here and I'll shove them into the washing machine."

Dean took off of his shirt and handed it over towards Tori who was quick to throw it into the washing machine. Unbuckling his belt, he dropped down his jeans and also handed them towards Tori. Closing the washing machine door, she pressed a few buttons and his clothes began spinning for a wash.

Tori looked towards Dean and smiled before the smile turned into a smirk, "you have a little bit of dirt on your face…."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware," he sarcastically quipped. Tori laughed, "Oh you are a funny one Mr Ambrose."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:  
**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter :) Here's the next update for you.**  
**Read, review and enjoy,  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-Five**

Dean looked towards Tori, wearing a massive smile on his face. She looked beautiful, clad in a coral embroidered floral dress. Her hair was left in its natural wavy state and Dean couldn't stop looking at her. Tori turned around to look towards Dean as they sat in the taxi, "Are you sure I look alright? I'm worried I look…sluttish."

Dean pulled a face, "You're the furthest thing from a slut. And believe me, I know sluts."

"Huh," Tori frowned.

"I mean, I don't _know _sluts. I just, well–"

"Dean," Tori interjected. "I think it's time for you to zip your lips."

Dean mentally kicked himself for sounding like such an idiot, "Sorry."

"Don't be," she dismissed as she shot him a small smile. "I have a feeling my friend is going to like you."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean returned, a light smirk on his lips.

"Yep. But then again, she likes anything that has two legs and a dick."

"Well, I definitely fall under that category," Dean smirked, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Tori rolled her eyes at him, "Nah, I wouldn't count your little…_thing_…as a dick."

"Oh, ouch," Dean retorted, mocking hurt. Tori grinned, "But in all seriousness, she _will_ flirt with you."

"That's cool with me. I just won't be flirting back."

Tori just opted to smile, not really knowing how she should respond to that. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as the taxi began slowing up outside their requested destination. Dean delved into his pocket, pulled out a £10 note and paid it to the taxi driver before they both got out. As Tori stood up, she straightened out her dress and looked around for her friend.

"Well, is she here?"

"Not yet. Perhaps we could go inside and wait? It's sort of cold out here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Walking inside of the club, the two of them were met with a relaxed, yet full bar. Dean had never been to a place that looked so modern before, and out of choice, he'd rather attend a smaller bar that was well-used. However, there's a first for everything and he figured as long as they sold alcohol, the place couldn't be _that_ bad. Tori led through the tables, attracting a lot of attention from the males – this didn't go unnoticed by Dean who followed closely behind. Resting her hands on the wooden surface of the bar, she turned to look at Dean who was distracted by something, eyes focussed elsewhere.

"Hey," she said to garner his attention. Shaking his head, he looked towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You look like you're wanting to kill someone."

"I'm not wanting to kill anyone," he paused then mumbled "…yet."

Tori moved her hand to squeeze his forearm, "Dean, ignore everyone else, okay? Let's just focus on having a good time. Now, you'll be wanting a beer, yes?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he turned his back to the guy he was glaring at. The bartender looked towards Tori and walked towards her, smiling as he looked her up and down, "And how can I help such a gorgeous lady like yourself?"

"You can help by just serving me," Tori smiled, although her tone was harsh. The bartender looked less than impressed with her reply, "What can I get you?"

"Two bottles of beers, please."

"Certainly," he returned before venturing off to get the two bottles of beer from the fridge. He soon returned and placed them in front of Tori, "That'll be £5 please."

"Ah, well. I don't think I'll be needing to pay for them at all, seeing as I saw you were checking me out and wanting to try and get me into bed," she whispered. The bartender's jaw dropped before he mustered up a shit-eating grin as he saw Dean glaring towards him, "Enjoy your drinks."

"Oh, we will. Thank you very much," she smirked as she handed Dean his. He took it from her, "Nothing tastes better than a beer that we didn't have to pay for."

"Oh, I agree."

The two of them scanned the room to find an empty table and as soon as they found one, they rushed over towards it, relieved to sit down. They both sat down next to each other as they waited for Tori's friend to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long until she had arrived, looking already very drunk. Her friend stumbled over to them, eyes widening once she saw Dean, "Well hey there good lookin'," she said, winking.

"Hi…." Dean returned, slightly smiling.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" She pouted towards Tori. Tori looked unimpressed, "Oh hello, Sara. It's lovely to see you too. I've been very well thank you, I'm glad we've finally had the chance to meet!"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Jesus woman, I was just getting to that stuff."

Dean looked towards Sara who was wearing a dress somewhat similar to Tori's – she was cute, he'd admit but to put it simply: she just wasn't Tori. Sara squeezed herself in the middle of Dean and Tori, resting her hand on Dean's thigh, "So he's not your man?"

Tori chewed the inside of her cheek as she gripped onto her bottle of beer, "No. Dean is not my man." Admittedly, it felt weird to hear that coming from her mouth. The two of them were close, they sort of acted like they were together (excluding kissing and everything that leads on from that). Her eyes looked down to find Sara's hand on Dean's thigh and she felt this pang of jealousy hit her hard in the chest. Her eyes met with Dean's; he looked pretty uncomfortable with her friend's hand resting on his thigh, unwanted.

"Sara, I think _we_ should go and get a drink," Tori smiled.

"Oh, can I have a double vodka and coke please?" Sara asked, completely missing the 'we' that Tori had purposefully emphasised. Tori rolled her eyes, letting out an unimpressed huff as she stood up. Without another word, Tori left the two at the table in order to get to the bar. Dean watched Tori as she left, ensuring that she made it to the bar safely. Once he noted that she had, his attention turned back onto Sara who was looking towards him, her lip in between her teeth. Grabbing hold of her hand, he placed it on her own lap gently but she soon placed it back onto his thigh, "You have nice thighs…I wish I could see them more clearly."

"Ah, it's a shame you're not going to see them."

"I'm sure I'll see them by the end of the night," she said, smirking lightly. Dean ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his lips, "We'll see about that."

"Seriously. I'm single, you're single. We should just cut the crap and hook up."

"You're quick, eh?"

"I'm quick at this sort of stuff but I'm a whole different story in the bedroom," she smoothly replied.

"Well…good for you," Dean slowly returned, wishing that Tori would hurry back with their drinks.

Three hours later, and it was safe to say that the three of them were completely wasted. After spending an hour in the first bar, they had decided to head somewhere cheaper – admittedly, that probably wasn't the best idea as they found themselves buying more and more, resulting in their bloodstream being replaced with vodka and beer. And the more Sara got drunk, the more determined she found herself wanting Dean – the way she saw it was if he wasn't with Tori, then he should fuck her instead of going to waste.

"Come and dance with me," she purred as he hand grabbed on Dean's. Dean found himself to have no choice as Sara pulled him onto the dance floor, her hands tugging on his shirt to pull him close. Even though he was intoxicated, Dean simply didn't want her. "I'm not going to dance."

"Go on," she whispered as her eyes fell on his lips. "Dance…."

Using his strength, Dean pulled away from her grasp and stumbled back towards the table where he found Tori sat alone, eyes closed. "I don't think I'm cut out to drink this much," she slurred. Dean looked towards her, smiling at her, "I don't think you are, either."

"And I think Sara wants to fuck you but I, I don't want her to!" she protested.

"Oh, and why not?" Dean pondered, intrigued. Make no mistakes about it, he was wasted – just not as wasted as Tori. Tori's eyes opened and she took a while to adjust to the surroundings towards her, "Because…" she started to answer but was soon interrupted by Sara who had finally found her way back to the table. Dean, not wanting to be touched up by her anymore, soon excused himself by telling them he was going to call down a taxi for himself and Tori.

"Tori…he's so into you," Sara said from out of the blue. "Tell me why you aren't with him?"

Tori glared towards her friend through her blurred vision. Her alcohol seemed to vanish with her answer, "I honestly don't know."

Sara raised her eyebrow towards Tori, "Right. You're crazy, you know that? Anyways, seeing as he's taking you home I'm going to search for a man to fuck. I'll see you when you're back over here!" she pulled Tori in for a tight hug before disappearing into thin air. Tori rubbed her forehead, already feeling the throbbing headache forming. Standing up, she tried her best not to fall over as she headed out of the club, finding Dean leaning against the wall with a cigarette in hand. She stumbled towards him, her eyes locking with his. Ever so slowly, she inched towards his lips. As much as Dean wanted his, he shook his head and stepped back, "Tori, I want this as much as you do but not when we're both drunk. I want us to be sober so we can enjoy the moment and I need to know you want it because _you_ want it, not just the alcohol."

Tori simply nodded in understanding and found herself thankful for Dean doing what he just had. She slipped out of her shoes and picked them up, holding them in her hand as she rested her head against Dean. He wrapped his arm tightly around her, smiling at the feeling of her in his arms. Throwing the cigarette away, he exhaled before the two of them waited in the cold for the taxi to take them home.

.

.

.

Dean stood, leant against the car as his eyes could hardly stay open. Their alarm had gone off at nine o'clock and the two of them had only got home at little past four in the morning, resulting in, well, not much sleep. He was clad in an old pair of tracksuit bottoms after taking advice from Tori that wearing jeans whilst horse riding wasn't the best idea as it could become uncomfortable. He had never been horse riding before and admittedly, he was a _tiny_ bit worried. He tried to push the concern to the back of his mind as he understood horse riding meant a fair bit to Tori. Besides, spending time with her would be worth it. The sound of hooves clicking echoed through the air and Dean swallowed hard, suddenly feeling the nerves flutter through his stomach like free butterflies. He saw Tori turn the corner with a horse on her right. His eyes took in the horse – he'd admit it was a beautiful thing; it was a deep shade of chestnut brown.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Tori grinned as she reached Dean. Dean smirked, "He is if you see horses in that way."

Rolling her eyes, Tori patted the horse's neck, "He's a cross between a thoroughbred and a shire. He's around 17 hands, I think, so he'll be good for your height."

"That means there's more height for me to drop when I fall off," Dean muttered. The horse neighed at this point, as if it was laughing at Dean's comment. Tori grinned again, "What is with you and my pets? They all seem to love you!"

Dean just glared towards her as his arms folded across his chest, "It's a shame I don't love them back."

"Don't say that," Tori frowned. "Humphrey can hear you."

"Humphrey?" Dean snorted. "You're making me ride a horse called Humphrey?"

Tori rolled her eyes as her frown hardened, "Yes I am. Problem?"

"Well–"

"I asked that rhetorically," she interrupted before she began walking into the schooling arena. Dean followed behind her, unsure of how this was going to go. He was somewhat hoping that Ethan would drag him away to help lift some saddles or something but it was no use.

"If you could go over to the mounting block please," Tori instructed as she handed him a riding helmet.

Dean looked towards her, confused.

"The block of wood over there," she answered, noting the confused expression he wore.

"Right," he muttered as he walked over to it, climbing up the steps to stand on the top. With the leading rein, Tori lead Humphrey over to the block, lining him up next to Dean.

"You see this bit on the saddle?" She asked, pointing towards the front of it. Dean nodded. "Place your hands on it then simply swing you right leg over and sit down. Dean nodded once more and did what he was asked to do. Tori smiled, "Great. Feet into the stirrups and then I'll show you how to hold the reins properly."

Once Dean had got the hang of how to hold the reins as well as how to get the horse going (as well as stopping) in both a walking pace and a trot, Tori thought it would be good for the two of them to venture off on a hack. She clipped the leading rein back on and lead Humphrey and Dean through the stable ground.

"I'm just going to get on Gypsy," Tori told him. He looked around but saw no mounting block but when he looked towards Tori, he found that she was already placed on the saddle, ready to go.

Little over an hour later, the two of them returned to the stables and dismounted from their horses. Dean nearly fell over due to the aching sensation he felt in his legs – Tori couldn't help but to laugh. The two of them lead Gypsy and Humphrey back into the respective stable before taking off their riding helmets.

"So, can we finally go back home and sleep?" Dean asked, eyes glistening with happiness at the idea. Tori shook her head, "Uh, no. It's only ten-thirty. We've got to muck out all of the horses as well as clean some tack, then feed the horses and also groom some."

"Are you serious?" Dean groaned. She was in fact, very serious – much to Dean's dismay.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:  
**As always, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter.  
Read review and enjoy :)  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Twenty-Six**

"I'm glad you are able to make it tonight," Nathan said to his little sister, giving her a quick hug as he entered the kitchen. Tori smiled towards him, "Me too. Crazy to think my little brother is getting married."

"Does it annoy you that I'm getting married before you?" He teased, smirking towards her. Tori pouted, "Maybe. A little…hm…I suppose it does," she sighed, defeated.

His smirk turned into a smile, "You'll get married soon. Especially when you look as good as you do."

"Did you just actually compliment me?" Tori asked, over-exaggerating a surprised look. "I don't think you have _ever_ complimented me before!"

"Shut up," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious here. I've never seen you smile so much. It's kind of creepy seeing you so happy, actually."

It was Tori's turn to roll her eyes. "Your words hurt, you know."

Nathan grinned. "So, how long have you been with Dean?"

"I, well, we're not together…."

"Oh," was all that escaped through Nathan's lips.

Tori's eyes fell onto the bowl of coco pops before her as the air fell heavy between them. She chewed on her lip as she brought her eyes back up to look at Nathan who was staring at her, his eyebrow raised. "Are you crazy or something?"

"I'm not crazy," Tori muttered.

"Pfft, you know damn well that you're crazy," Nathan returned.

Tori shook her head.

"Tori, you _are_ crazy. Why aren't you with Dean?"

"We're just…not."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated?" Nathan asked. "He adores you, Tori. I'm a man and even I can tell you that you mean a lot to him. I can tell that you like him just as much as he likes you. What are you so afraid of?"

Tori shook her head once more as she knew if she was to speak she would more than likely break down into tears which she was desperate to avoid happening. Nathan, however, couldn't care less as he was also desperate – desperate to know why they aren't together and what is troubling and/or concerning her.

"Tori, what's scaring you away from being with him?"

She felt her throat become dry as the words struggled to come out. Nathan's gaze softened a little. Tori took a sip of her orange juice before dropping her eyes once more, "I'm just scared that I'm not good enough for him–"

"Oh, Tori of course–"

"He's been through a lot," she continued, interrupting her bother just like he had interrupted her. "He had a shit childhood; his mother was a complete and utter bitch towards him. I'm worried that I'll let him down just like she did and I'd hate for that to happen. I know myself and I know that I always seem to fuck things up – not always intentionally – but things will go wrong somewhere down the line. I don't want him to hate me."

"Listen, you are good enough. Have you seen how good you two look together? Seriously, Tori, you seem to have a connection – like the one Sophia and I have. You can't ignore it or try and push it away because it won't work. You two complete each other and you need to push any doubts away and simply go for it."

Tori wiped at her eyes as she simply nodded.

"Besides," Nathan added. "You need to be together because dad thinks you are."

"What? I have never said that Dean and I are together. Why does he think we are?!"

Nathan snorted, "Because you should be!"

"Ugh," Tori grunted, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Three people have assumed we're together now."

"I'm sure more people have thought that in all honesty," Nathan returned. "Anyway, I thought I'd give you a quick visit and tell you to be at the party thing at eight thirty."

"Alright. I'll see you later then," she smiled. He smiled too, "Will do."

Tori watched him as he leaved, her smile slowly falling from her lips. Turning around, she was met with her father who looked towards her, "You're not with Dean?"

"No, dad…. I didn't realise you thought I was."

"I just assumed…sorry," her dad replied, a sort of sad sound to his voice. Tori shrugged a little, "it's my fault, I should have said. I mean, it's not like we're not together. It's just…it's complicated."

"I see," he smiled a little. "You'd be good together."

She just smiled before getting up and leaving to head upstairs; she had an outfit to sort out for tonight.

.

.

.

Dean and Tori shared a look as the light filling the room dimmed and was replaced by the soft colourful lights from the DJ booth. Everyone piled onto the empty floor to have fun with a dance or two. Tori wasn't much for dancing and so looked away from his glance before he reached over and took hold of her hand, "I don't like dancing either but we may as well have some fun."

She looked at their hands before looking up to meet his eyes, "I guess."

"Even your dad is dancing," Dean pointed out. Tori looked over to her dad who was dancing with Sophia's mother. Tori felt saddened that her mother wasn't here to share this little celebration but at the same time, she knew it was most likely for the best. Especially seeing as she was a – to put it bluntly – a bitch. Dean yanked Tori up and led her onto the dance floor; he wasn't really up for taking no as an answer. As the found an empty spot the upbeat song that was playing came to an end and was replaced by the sound of a gentle guitar. Slowly, almost cautiously, Dean placed his hands on Tori's hips as her arms snaked around his neck. They moved together slowly as their eyes locked, pushing out everything around them and forcing the surroundings to blur and disappear.

…_Love ‒ we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
So, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet…_

Tori couldn't stop herself from smiling as Dean pulled her ever so gently close to him, their bodies softly pressed together as they moved along to the song. This evening had been perfect; they had simply enjoyed themselves without the help of alcohol and it was refreshing for them both to forget about anything and everything apart from each other. Her hands slid down to his chest where they rested as he looked towards her, a smile spread on his lips just like hers. As the song ended, Tori's hand took hold of Dean's and she simply led him outside. Unsure of what she was doing, he simply went along with her. She got into a taxi, instructed the driver of where she wanted him to go and they left the evening behind, not saying a single word.

Once they had arrived back at her house, Tori paid the taxi driver and walked up the driveway, Dean following behind. He still had no idea why she had brought him home seeing as the night was still young. As they entered the house, she closed the door behind them and turned to face him.

"Is everything okay, Thor?" Dean asked, tilting his head a little. She nodded as she headed for the stairs, "Everything is fine."

Dean followed her again as she walked into her room, "Then why did we just leave without saying goodbye?"

"Dean, I…I need to know something," she quickly said, stuttering a little.

"What do you need to know?"

She looked towards him, "I need to know that you need me as much as I need you."

"Of course I do," he told her.

Just like the other night, she ever so slowly inched towards his lips. This time, however, he didn't step back. Their lips met and the second they did, Tori knew that this was right. His hands cupped her cheeks as he deepened the kiss and she moaned softly against his lips causing him to ache slightly. She pulled away, stepping backwards to sit on the edge of her bed. Dean stepped towards her, closing in the gap, "are you sure this is what you want?"

He got his answer as she pulled him towards her, their lips crashing together in a different way than just moments before. This time he could sense that this was definitely what she wanted and it felt right. She bit his lip a little and soon as his lips parted to let out a silent moan, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Tori's fingers worked on undoing Dean's buttons on his shirt and as soon as that was done, he helped her to discard it. Her hands rested on the top of his trousers and Dean felt his ache increase as her fingers traced down to lightly squeeze his hardening member. She unzipped his trousers moments later and pulled them down. Dean was quick to discard of his trousers too and Tori took his as an opportunity to shift back so she was in the middle of her bed. He hovered over her, his lips meeting hers swiftly before his lips ventured towards her jawline and he licked the skin every so often. She moaned softly, eyes closed as the sensations were too much for her to handle already. Her teeth bit her lip as his tongue met the sensitive skin on her neck and his teeth sunk in every so softly. Her nails gently scratched at his back as a soft moan escaped through her lips as he bit a little harder. He smirked as he kissed where he had bitten and kissed back up to her lips. As they kissed, Tori leaned up slightly to help Dean unzip the dress she was wearing. She shuffled a little to allow it to drop down and Dean threw it onto the floor where it lay next to his shirt. Dean leaned down to kiss her once more as his hands worked on unclipping her bra. She laughed against his lips at the tickling sensation of his fingertips brushing over the skin on her back. His mouth soon left her lips once again and slowly trailed down to her chest with soft kisses. Tori ran her hand through his hair, a moan leaving her lips.

"Dean," she breathed. "Please…."

He knew from the tone of her voice exactly what she was pleading for and he was more than willing to give it to her. He pressed his lips against hers as he slowly entered her; she moaned against his lips at the feeling of him inside of her and already she was in ecstasy. She soon adjusted to him and as he slowly began to thrust, their moans filled the air. Dean rested his forehead upon hers, looking into her eyes as he slowly thrust into her, making sure to fill every inch of her warm depth.

"God," she breathed, her voice soft melted into the air. Dean slowly began to thrust faster but he still kept it slow for he did not want to rush things – he wanted this to last for as long as it could. Their lips locked once more as Tori's nails dug into the skin on Dean's back a little; this felt beyond amazing and most important it felt right. As her legs wrapped around him, he moaned loudly as he found himself going even deeper than before. Her moans were louder before and he could feel her begin to tighten; she was close and so was he. His thrusts began to pick up speed and he moaned loudly as he released his warm seed inside of her. Their eyes locked together as their breathing was both heavy, satisfied. Dean leant in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before collapsing down beside her. With her eyes closed, she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her, lightly tracing circles on her upper arm.

"Thor?" Dean said quietly.

"Mhm?"

"Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd hate to think after what we just done that we're not together," he explained.

Tori opened her eyes and looked up towards him, "me too."

"So can we give us a shot?"

Tori smiled, "We can."

* * *

**A/N:**  
Disclaimer: The song used in this piece is "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers. I do not own it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:  
**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and whatnot on the previous chapter. Here is the penultimate chapter for you all!**  
**Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph,  
xo

* * *

**Reckless – Chapter Twenty-Seven **

"Oh, are you off out?" Dean asked towards Tori as he saw her applying a thick coat of eyeliner on. She looked at him from the reflection, "Yeah. I arranged to meet John at the café down the road in fifteen minutes."

Dean pouted a little which didn't go unnoticed by Tori as she placed the eyeliner onto the stand before her, "Why the pout, Joker?"

"I just wanted to spend the day with you," he replied.

"We just spent a few days in England together…."

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder as her hands rested on his. "But we weren't _together_ then."

"Where has crazy Dean gone?" Tori asked, smiling once she saw a smile spread across his lips. "Oh, believe me, he's still here."

Tori shook her head as she pulled a face, "I don't think he is."

Dean raised his eyebrows as if she had just challenged him to bring out his so called 'crazy side'. Never one to back down from a challenge, he was quick to sink his teeth into her neck before mumbling, "Seeing as you wanted crazy Dean to come out, here he is…."

A sudden moan flew out from her lips as his teeth met the skin on her neck. The way his voice sounded so dark made a sudden shiver roll up and down her spine and her heart beat quickened; to put it simple: it turned her on. Their eyes locked in the reflection of the mirror as Dean began to sink his teeth in deeper, Tori's nails dug into his hands as the pain coursed through her body. A second moan flowed from her lips as her eyes closed and her teeth met her lip, the sensation started to become a little overwhelming…

.

.

.

Running through the street, Tori let out a cuss or two as she pushed past a group of people who were walking with shopping bags in hand. Slowing down as she approached the café, she took a moment to compose herself and get her breath back to being regular. Tori ran a hand over her face as she pushed the door to the café open and her eyes scanned around in search for John. She soon found him, tucked away in the corner with his phone in hand, scrolling away. She walked towards him, her breath slightly back to normal, "John, hey."

He looked up and rolled his eyes, "I see you haven't really changed much. You always used to be late before everything happened."

It was her turn to roll her eyes playfully, "I'm sorry. I was on schedule but something popped up…_literally_," she muttered the last word which John narrowed his eyes at. Electing to ignore it, he patted the seat beside and Tori sat down. The café wasn't busy at all; there was just a bunch of youngish girls sat on the opposite side.

"Did you have a good time back home?" John questioned.

"There were ups and downs but it was mostly good."

"And what were the downs to being home?" John asked, a slight hint of confusion to his tone.

"My mum was sort of weird. One night she slapped not only me but Dean too," Tori spoke softly. John's eyes widened, "Why?"

"She uh, well, randomly spoke of you, saying how you're such a loyal and considerate man. My dad then sort of said that wasn't appropriate and she went quiet. Then, she came back to you and made a bitchy remark. Oh, and she said that I'm stupid for pushing you away and that I belong with you and that she's ashamed of me," she took a sip of the orange juice that John had brought for her before she arrived. "Dean went outside to talk to her as she stormed out after dad sort of told her off. Dean said some stuff to her about how I've moved on and so have you. Admittedly he did say she was acting like a bitch but she slapped him like she was possessed or something."

John shook his head as he processed the words; he had met Melissa a few times and she was nothing but a pleasure to be around so hearing behaviour like this was a shock to him "And why did she slap you?"

"Dean mentioned there was something I needed to tell her. You know, about the baby. Well, I told her I didn't want to tell her and she asked if dad knew. I said yes as I had told him the day before, she went into a sulk and I said she was pathetic for turning herself into the victim. She slapped me and I snapped and I yelled about the baby to her. Dad gave her some money to find somewhere to stay and didn't want her back until I had gone."

"I'm so sorry, Tori," John said. "I mean I know apologising won't exactly do anything but you didn't deserve that. Yeah, we may have grown apart a little but even so your mother should appreciate your decisions of moving on."

She nodded. "I don't really want to think about her anymore; what's been said has been said. That's the problems with words, really. You can't take them back no matter how hard you try – I've found that out the hard way," Tori turned to look towards John. "I'm sorry for what I've said. I really am. I guess I thought I could convince myself that I was better off without you when really you're like a big brother to me. Seth, Dean and Roman have been so supportive of me and I couldn't thank them enough. They've really helped me with my wrestling and with my general problems but I shouldn't have put them in front of you."

"Why did you put them in front of me?"

"I was angry that I wasn't getting anywhere in the company. Yes, I was loved and it was brilliant but I wanted to simply get the opportunity to wrestle for twenty minutes instead of two. I just, it is easier for you as you're the face of the company, you know? You know that no matter what storyline you get, you'll be in the title scene at some point within the next month or two – I'd be lucky to have that opportunity within the next decade. Then Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose approached me with the whole injustice stuff and I loved it. It was clear, concise and I agreed with every word they said."

"You should have just spoken to me about it all."

"I tried. You never listened. That's why I just left without much word."

"I hated you for leaving like you did," John said simply, a slight chuckle booming from his chest towards the end.

"I hated you when I left," she replied.

"Because…?"

"Can't believe I'm going to tell you this," she sighed, closing her eyes for a few brief seconds. "I fell for you. Like, properly fell for you when we were close. Seeing you fuck a different girl every night crushed me, John. I hated that side to you and I hated that I was still in love with you even after knowing how you would just fuck some blond with big tits in each city. I knew I had to get away from you as it was the only way to get over you as feelings don't just disappear – unfortunately. So that's also a reason why I left."

Realisation seemed to settle on John's face, "It makes sense now."

"Yeah," she laughed somewhat dryly. "But oh well. We weren't meant to be, obviously."

"You should have told me."

"What would that have done?" She asked, shaking her head, laughing slightly.

"Things could have turned out differently," John said, looking her in the eyes. She swallowed hard as her throat had suddenly become completely dry, their eyes locked together. Tearing away from the eye contact, she rubbed her palms on her thighs, her teeth chewing at inside of her cheek. "I guess they could have…." She finally managed to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," John said quietly, hand brushing over hers. "We're going to just leave the past where it belongs: in the past, okay? Whatever happened will be forgotten about."

Tori nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

"And the same will be done with Ashley."

"Are you with her now?" Tori asked.

"We're sort of seeing each other," John nodded. "But I'm sure we'll get together properly soon."

Tori was expecting to feel some sort of hurt at his words but was pleasantly surprised when she felt nothing; perhaps she was finally over John as well as the idea of Ashley and John together. She smiled, "Good."

"So, you don't hate me anymore?" John smiled.

"Nah," she shook her head before grinning, "I still think you're boring though." John rolled his eyes, "And so do millions of others."

.

.

.

Opening the door to his hotel room, a soft smile crossed Seth's lips as he saw Tori on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey Seth. Am I alright to come in?"

"Sure," he nodded as he pulled the door open further, allowing her to step inside. She walked past him, smiling a little as she smelt his familiar scent. Tori took a seat on the edge of the bed as Seth sat beside her.

"How are you? You're looking great."

"Thank you," she blushed a little. "And I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good too. I would ask how England was but Dean has pretty much filled me in," he said with a smile. "He adores you so much, Tori."

"Has he told you that–"

"Yeah, he told me that you're together."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked slowly.

"I'm happy for the both of you."

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

He sighed, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Seth?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "I'm sorry things didn't work out differently for the two of us. I just hope we can still be good friends like before. Besides, word going around says that Kaitlyn is pretty into you. You should go for her; you both have the skunk-hair look going on."

Seth laughed at the comment, "I guess we do. And skunks have to stick together."

"Oh yeah, they do."

"We'll see what happens," Seth elected to say. "Anyway, I heard you're back for the tour overseas?"

"Yeah, I am. Can't wait to perform in my home town," she smiled.

"We're going to get cheered in London then?" he grinned

"Oh yeah, they love me therefore they'll love you, Reigns and Ambrose too."

"Excellent news," Seth said. "Roman said you spoke to him earlier."

"Yeah. Today has been a sorting out day, as such."

Seth looked at her, silently asking her to elaborate with her sentence. She noticed his look and did just what he asked for, "I've seen John, Roman and now you to sort everything out, and I think I've achieved that."

He nodded. "I see. Well, we're cool."

"I'm glad," Tori smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Seth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

.

.

.

"Oh, so you finally return home," Dean pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Tori rolled her eyes, "I had a lot of people to see."

"You could have seen me all day."

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked, grinning.

"Ouch."

"You know I'm kidding. Anyways, I'm going to see Vince tomorrow; I need to get some things sorted out storyline wise. Can't believe I'll be back home in England soon to perform."

"It's going to be an experience, I'm sure."

Tori nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought we could order some food in tonight as I'm too lazy to cook."

"Sounds good to me," he nodded. "Besides, I hate your cooking anyway."

Tori gasped, mock hurt, "fuck you!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fucking you later."

"I don't think you will be."

"Wanna bet?" Dean said lowly.

Tori bit her lip, "Okay. Maybe you will be."

Dean smirked, "I'm just irresistible."

Tori snorted, "I wouldn't go that far, dork."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:  
**I am SO sorry it took me so long to put up the last chapter. I hate making you guys wait but I had a little bit of trouble regarding how to end it. Then, when I finally had it sorted my computer decided to get a virus - so thank you for that, laptop. Anyways, a massive thank you to Ashley (ashleyh13) because she helped me to put forward the ending which I have. Also, just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and/or followed Reckless. It has been one of my favourite stories to write thus far.

That being said, I have an announcement to make. Reckless is going to be my last story for awhile. I feel that, although coming to the end of my first year at university, that updating a story frequently is quite a challenge (especially with so many assignments to write) and I hate it when I don't update frequently. So yeah, the announcement is that I'm going on hiatus for the time being. (But don't worry, it probably won't be for that long as I've already got another story brewing in my mind and I simply love writing for you guys.)

So, for the last time...  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

**Reckless - Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"This Divas Championship match is scheduled for one fall!" Lilian announced, earning a somewhat small response from the O2 arena in London. "Introducing first, from Houston, Texas, your Divas Champion, Kaitlyn!"

A few cheers could be heard as the electronic theme blasted through the arena and the Hybrid diva walked out onto the stage, her title belt securely raised in the air with her right hand. She made her way into the ring, tapping hands with some fans on the way down the ramp. Kaitlyn climbed into the ring and stood in the middle, throwing her belt into the air once more, smiling proudly. Her music faded and the crowd waited to find out who her opponent would be as there was no mention prior to this match.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima…Shield. _

"And the challenger, from London, England–" the crowd roared in response to the mention of their hometown, "Victoria!" Once again, the hometown crowd roared as she made her way through the curtain, returning after what felt like forever. She was clad in a protective vest, much like what the male members of the Shield wear, along with her black Union Jack wrestling tights. Tori found it extremely hard to stay in character as the cheers she received were extremely overwhelming. She propped herself up onto the apron and her eyes fell onto her father whom sent her a proud smile. She smirked back before leaning against the ropes, arm flung in the air, "Oh it's good to be back!" she shouted, earning a cheer from the fans close-by that could hear her.

"Oh my god!" Lawler called. "What an ovation for the Diva!"

"I think I've got goosebumps," JBL returned as Tori stepped into the ring. She stood in the middle, arms raised out to her sides, as if she was absorbing the reaction from the crowd in attendance. The Shield's music faded and the referee pointed for each Diva to step back into their respective corner. Holding the championship belt high in the air, Tori chewed at her lip as she waited for the bell to ring. The moment that it did ring, she pushed everything out of her mind and locked up with Kaitlyn. Being the more powerful of the two, the Texan Diva gained the upper-hand and locked in a simple headlock. Tori was quick to reverse the hold and applied her own headlock to a cheer from the crowd, "Come on Kaitlyn!"

"Whose chance do you like?" Lawler asked. Michael Cole was quick to answer, "I like Kaitlyn's chance; she's been competing more often than Victoria has."

"Surprise, surprise, I disagree!" JBL quipped. "Victoria has the hometown support behind her."

At that moment, Kaitlyn connected a hard clothesline which sent Tori onto the canvas. Quickly dropping down to pin, Kaitlyn received a two-count. Kaitlyn applied a simple chinlock. Tori tried to pry her hands away but it proved hard; Kaitlyn had applied it pretty securely. Tori reached out in front of her as she tried to build up enough strength to get out of the hold. The audience began clapping and cheering to help the London Native build momentum and with their help, she managed to break out of the hold as she got to her feet and pushed the Hybrid Diva towards the ropes. On the rebound, Tori, like Kaitlyn had done moments before, connected with a clothesline to a pop from the crowd. As Kaitlyn stood back up, she was soon back down on the canvas via another clothesline. As Tori went for a third clothesline, she was met with a heavy punch which sent her staggering backwards a few steps. The next thing she knew, her back was on the floor as Kaitlyn was above her after hitting a lou thesz press, delivering punch and after punch, earning a boo from the crowd. The referee pulled the hybrid Diva off and gave her a verbal warning as Tori tried to compose herself. As Kaitlyn walked over to grab onto her hair, she was met with a swift elbow to her stomach and was thrown towards the turnbuckle. On the rebound, however, she was able to hit a springboard spinning back elbow – earning an "ooh!" from the crowd – which sent Tori onto the canvas. Pinning the fallen Diva, Kaitlyn groaned in frustration as she kicked out at two. Dragging Tori into the middle of the ring, Kaitlyn dropped herself behind her and applied her favourite submission manoeuvre – the body scissors – around her mid-section. Tori moaned out in pain as Kaitlyn tightened her grip, and tried to pull at her ankles and boots to 'undo' the grip.

"Let's go Tori!" The crowd made themselves heard as Tori looked as though she was struggling to get out. Her breathing became heavy as she felt the air in her lungs decreasing. The second Kaitlyn loosened her grip just a little, Tori mustered up enough strength to escape and rolled out of the ring, resting upon the barricade near the time-keeper. As Kaitlyn climbed out of the ring, the referee swiftly began the ten count. Tori, holding onto her mid-section, turned around and was met with a firm spear from Kaitlyn which resulted in the barricade breaking and the two of them laying lifeless among all the wires that were tucked behind. "Oh my! That has to hurt!" Lawler commented as the crowd roared in the arena at what just happened.

The referee had reached seven by the time both women began to stir. Kaitlyn pushed herself up, quickly heading into the ring to ensure she wouldn't get counted out. "Eight!" the referee called. Tori, just about able to hear the referee, dragged herself from the ruins and tried to push herself. "Nine!" the crowd were deafening as the referee's mouth opened to voice the ten count. A sudden burst of energy allowed Tori to slide back into the ring earning a cheer. Kaitlyn's mouth dropped in disbelief but she was fast to hook her leg for a pin.

"1, 2–"

At the split last millisecond Tori's shoulder lifted to break the pin. Kaitlyn screamed out in frustration, fists pounding the canvas. Shaking her wrist to rid the pain she felt, she made her way over to the turnbuckle and jumped up onto the second rope. A dazed Tori got to her feet signalling to Kaitlyn that it was time for her to jump. Diving over Tori, she gripped onto her midsection, resulting in Tori landing with her back onto the canvas as Kaitlyn had landed in a sitting position in a perfectly executed sunset flip. Once again, Tori found herself kicking out at 2. Moving to the corner, Kaitlyn waited for Tori to get to her feet; she wanted this finished right now. Tori got to her feet, turned around and at the last split second, she moved out of the way of the spear that Kaitlyn was about to connect. As she reached the turnbuckle, Kaitlyn was hooked up into a roll-up to which the crowd counted along to crazily. Kaitlyn kicked out at two. As she stood up, Tori connected with a hard clothesline which sent Kaitlyn back down to the canvas. Tori jumped up onto the turnbuckle and as soon as Kaitlyn stood up and turned, she grabbed hold of her neck and performed a fierce DDT.

"1, 2–"

The crowd cheered along as the ref counted but at the last second a chorus of boos sounded as Kaitlyn once again kicked out. Tori got to her feet and yanked Kaitlyn up by the hair. Kicking her in the midsection, Kaitlyn doubled over in pain which allowed Tori to turn around and link their right arms as well as their left. Swiftly moving under their arms to the right so she was now behind Kaitlyn, she lent forwards which meant that Kaitlyn rested upon her back. Hoisting her into the air, the crowd cheered as she dropped to the floor resulting in Kaitlyn's head hitting the canvas with impact.

"1, 2, 3!" the bell rung and the crowd cheered loudly, so much so, they could be heard over the entrance music that boomed through the speakers.

"And the winner of the match and your new Divas champion, Victoria!" Lillian announced to a new wash of cheers. Tori pushed herself onto her knees as she felt the tears of relief and happiness flood from her eyes. This felt like a dream. As soon as the referee handed Tori her new belt, it was confirmed that it was not a dream – it was definitely reality. She looked down at the belt with a large smile on her lips as she pressed her lips to the cold metal. Holding onto her midsection as it still hurt from the impact of the first spear, she pushed herself onto the second rope of the turnbuckle and raised it high, "It's so good to be back!" she yelled as thousands of flashes from cameras went off. Of course, there were plenty of upset Kaitlyn fans that looked like they had their candy taken off of them but Tori, in character, simply smirked towards them. She craned her neck to look down at Kaitlyn who rubbed her neck as she limped back up the ramp, clearly upset and hurt. Tori had to give her credit – she had wrestled brilliantly. Tori's eyes fell onto her father who looked up to her with nothing but pride. She jumped off of the ropes and slid out of the ring and walked over towards him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before raising her hand in the air causing the crowd near her to cheer loudly. Walking up the ramp, she turned around one last time to raise her new belt into the air, the London crowd going wild in response. Tori couldn't help the smile on her face and she knew it would take a lot for it to leave.

.

.

.

The minute Tori walked through the curtains she found herself in Dean's arms.

"I'm so fucking attracted to you right now," he muttered. "My girl is the Divas champion and fuck..."

"Hello to you too," she rolled her eyes as she smiled. Dean pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss; she could tell from the intensity that Dean wanted to take her right then and there. Unfortunately for him, but luckily for her, there were talent surrounding them. Some were looking at the pair, somewhat shocked, while others were too busy focused on getting ready for their match. Seth looked around and felt his heart drop a little and his body tense as he saw the two of them together, kissing in what could only be described as a non-PG manner. Sure, he had spoken to Tori and they had agreed to be friends but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. He knows deep down inside they could have been good together but there was something she sparked in Dean that made Seth realise that they were perfect together. He turned his head slightly as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and shot a small smile to Roman.

"Are you okay?" his low voice asked.

Tearing his eyes away from the for good, he nodded, "I will be. It'll just take some time to get used to them being together."

Roman nodded in understanding. "How are things with you and Kaitlyn?"

"You know me, I like to take things slow."

"But Seth," Roman started. "Look what happened last time you did that...you lost the girl."

Biting his lip, Seth nodded. "I guess you're right."

"She's just come back from getting a drink. Go talk to her," Roman prompted.

"You know what? I'm going to do just that."

Before he could walk away, he could see Tori walking towards the two of them in the corner of his eye. Dean was following closely behind, a genuine smile on his lips. As much as it freaked Seth out, he was happy that Dean had been able to discover what _real_ happiness could feel like.

"I think the Divas belt brings out the colour in your eyes," Roman commented in the most camp voice he could muster. Tori burst into laughter as she wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, "I think so too, Roman."

"Congrats," he smiled as she pulled away. She smiled, "thank you."

She then turned to Seth and both Dean and Roman knew it was time they went to prepare for their match. Once they had gone, Tori offered a small smile to Seth, "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I would ask you the same question but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. Congratulations, champ."

Without another word, Tori wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Thank you for everything, Seth. You've been such a great friend to me and I really appreciate every single thing you have done for me. You're so supportive and seriously, I cannot thank you enough."

"You're going to make me cry," he joked as he took a step back from the hug. She wiped at her eyes, "I'm already there."

He laughed, "I'm happy for you, Tori. You'll always have my support. Anyway, I'd hate to ruin this moment but we really need to go and prepare for our match."

As they turned to walk away, Seth stole a glance towards Kaitlyn who smiled at him brightly. He'd have to catch up with her after his match, he thought as he flashed a smile back to her.

.

.

.

The Shield had made an impressive impact in London and to the rest of the world. They performed perfectly and they still couldn't believe how smooth things went. Their veins were all pumping with adrenaline, their skin covered with goosebumps that were hard to get rid of. After spending around thirty minutes or so back in the canteen with everyone, both Tori and Dean decided to head back home as Tori had received a text from her father. Tomorrow afternoon would be spent travelling onto the next city, so time with her family was limited for now. As they walked through the exit into the backstage carpark, Tori froze.

"Thor, are you okay?"

"What is she doing here?"

Dean looked up and his eyes locked onto the figure of her mother. Tori could feel his muscles tense up and the moment she felt him start to step forward, she tugged onto his wrist, "Don't."

"But she shouldn't be here. Especially not after how she treated you and the words she said," Dean argued.

"Just let me go and talk to her."

"But-"

"Please," she asked, her eyes locking with his.

Dean nodded but Tori could note the reluctant look in his eyes and offered him a small smile, "You stay right here."

"No promises."

"I didn't ask for you to promise, just stay here for five," she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around to walk over to Melissa. Once she reached him, she raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Do you not think you've done enough?"

"Tori, I just want to speak to you."

"To say what? To remind me how much of a failure I am for not dating John? To tell me that you wish I'd never been born? To tell me that I'm useless?" Tori questioned, her voice raising each time.

"No, Tori...I just, I'm sorry for everything that I had said. I don't know what had come over me."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard the WWE were in town and bought a ticket for tonight's show."

"You were in the arena tonight?"

Her mother nodded, "And I am so proud of you. Watching you compete in that ring was beyond amazing and seeing the smile on your face made me realise just how happy you are."

Tori chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Hearing her mother tell her that she is proud of her was a little overwhelming for the new Divas champion. Surprising Tori, Melissa wrapped her arms around her Tori's tears fell freely as she returned the hug. Melissa ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "I'm so sorry Tori...please forgive me...I love you so much."

Pulling away from her mother's hold, she wiped at her eyes and let out a heavy, shaky breath, "I...I don't think I can forgive you just yet. Your words still hurt."

Melissa just nodded as her eyes glistened with tears. Tori felt Dean's arms wrap around her and she melted into his embrace, "I want to go home."

"Come on," Dean whispered softly as he took hold of her hand and started walking towards Ethan. As they walked past her, Dean sent Melissa an unimpressed look causing her to mouth that she was 'sorry'. But sometimes sorry doesn't really solve a damn thing.

.

.

.

**Two Weeks Later **

"Dean!"

"What?"

"I have a slight issue!"

"Let me guess, you got into the shower and forgot to take your towel again?"

She rolled her eyes a little at his comment, "No! Will you get off the damn xbox and come and see me for fuck's sake."

"But I'm nearly onto the next level," he shouted back.

Tori's tongue pushed against her cheek to stop herself from exploding. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the sink. She couldn't help but to smile as she noticed how angry she looked in the reflection. Tori had found herself feeling this way for the past three days as Dean had bought a new game that Seth recommended. She was beginning to forget what Dean looked like.

"Will you stop moaning?!" he shouted.

Tori pulled a face, "I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, I thought you did. Must be used to hearing you moan about stuff."

"I hate you!"

"Gee, don't shout," Dean said as he walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, his hands resting on her stomach as he pressed a kiss against her neck.

"So you either died again or you got onto the next level?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't be in here otherwise," she smiled. Dean pouted but knew she was right, "Fine, I died...again."

Tori chuckled, "Oh no. What a shame."

"Shut it, you. Anyways, what is your slight issue?"

"I...uh, won't be able to wrestle for a_ long_ time."

"Breaking your nail doesn't stop you from wrestling," Dean said, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll ignore that comment as this is quite serious."

"Okay, so how long will you not be able to wrestle for?"

"At least nine months."

"So you got an arm injury or something?"

Tori's eyebrows raised at his comment - was he playing stupid or was he just plain stupid? As they stayed in silence, Tori thought the latter. "Nope, not an arm injury."

"Then what? It's got to be something serious seeing as you're out for so long–wait, you're pregnant?"

Tori bit her lip as she smiled. "I am."

"How?"

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much–"

"Oh, ha ha," he interjected. "I just. Wow. This is amazing."

"So you're excited?"

"Yes! This is just...wow."

Dean's fingertips lightly stroked her stomach before he turned her around and pressed his lips softly against her lips. Lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his torso as he walked into the bedroom and gently dropped her onto the bed as he hovered above her, their lips still attached.

.

.

.

Dean smiled as the scent of Tori's shampoo filled his nostrils, her soft breathing calming to his ears. His arm was wrapped securely around her, his eyes growing more heavy as each minute passed. Being with her made him feel all these feelings he wasn't used to feeling. She made him smile, something that he didn't do all that often. And more importantly, she had showed him that despite there being bad in the world, there was always good to follow. His hand met the skin of her stomach, despite it still being flat, Dean couldn't help but to smile for he knew their little baby was growing inside. He knew that things for them wouldn't be easy, hell it wasn't easy to get to where they were today, but he knew she's worth it; they were worth it.

"Dean..." her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Can't you sleep?"

"I'm just thinking, Thor."

"About?"

"Us, our baby."

"I hope they are good thoughts."

"Of course they are, I love you."

Tori's eyes shot open as the "L" word flew from Dean's lips and echoed around the room. They had never used that word around each other but know that it had been said, the space between them seemed less suffocating. Turning around so she was facing him, her eyes locked with his, "Say it again."

"I love you, Thor," his voice, like hers, was soft and cracked due to the sleepiness. She smiled at this words as she could see it in is eyes that he meant it, "I love you too, Joker."


End file.
